The Click of a Heart
by Akane Minori
Summary: A world where a woman can shatter a concrete pillar in a single kick. A world where baseballs cause amnesia. A world where a fox deity can grant your every wish. A world where princesses flee their castles. A world where a decade-old promise was made... A world whose fate rests in your hands. If you woke up as Raku Ichijou... what would you do?
1. Prologue

" _In the beginning, it was all black and white._ "

* * *

If you've never been rendered unconscious before, count yourself lucky.

The first thing that comes back to you is your hearing. It starts as this high-pitched ringing in your ears, the kind that makes you check if they're leaking blood or not. Of course, they never are, but it doesn't stop you from checking.

The sounds of the world leak in slowly, fading in and out in dull, muffled tones. If you were on an operating table, you'd probably catch the tail end of a nurse's conversation. It'd be unintelligible as yourself right then, but hey.

Then your vision returns. A white landscape bleeds away, and you realize it was just your eyes adjusting to the light. You blink away the cobwebs, and the picture starts to become more and more clear.

Suddenly, the smell of dust and teenage boy hit you in the face, the taste of morning breath wrapped around your tongue. You smack your lips a couple times. Gross. Get that out of me, please.

Then you sit up groggily and w **h** _ **oa**_ … You were not ready for that. The world is spinning. Your head is throbbing like hell, and you're sore all over.

It's at this point you might be thinking:

'What the hell did I drink last night?'

...Unless you're under the age of twenty-one and you're a law-abiding "stick-in-the-mud" like me. In which case, your thought is more along the lines of:

'...Alright, who did I piss off this time?'

Eyes driven shut by the pain, I laid my head back down softly, gentle movements to ease this killer migraine. My legs felt like I'd run a marathon, and my brain felt like it had grown legs and done the same. What _did_ I do last night?

Slowly, I let my eyes flutter open, taking in the morning sun. It was bright in my room, light pouring through the gla—

When did my room get windows?

When did my room get a _decent light source_?

When did my room get a tra _dition_ _ **al Japa**_ _ **nese Kotatsu**_ _ **?**_

Okay, so we weren't in my room.

Where were we then?

I'm hardly the partying type, and I don't recall spending the night at a friend's or a relative's. Hell, I can't remember last night at all...

Hand gripping my pounding forehead like a vice, I rolled to one elbow slowly. Even more slowly, I managed to push myself upright at the same pace I _would_ run a marathon. That is… good luck, spectators. You're gonna' be here a while.

Finally sitting, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and took in the strange room. Ceiling lamp above me, futon below. Desk in one corner, bookcase in another…

...Sliding paper windows, tatami flooring, kanji calligraphy on the wall…

"It's a fanboy's wet dream," I muttered.

…

And so, the next problem reared its ugly head.

That… was not my voice.

The grip on my forehead went slack, and I stared down at myself dumbfounded, mouth agape.

I was wearing some kind of baby blue bathrobe, with a thin black cloth tied around the waist like a belt. The sleeves were comically wide and droopy— the kind you'd expect a magician to keep cards up. The base of the robe was splayed out across the bottom of the futon, wide open around my feet. All in all, it's something _I_ wouldn't be caught dead wearing… or anyone else in my country for that matter.

No… I was gawking at my hands, my trembling hands… Tanned… Calloused…

... _ **Animated.**_

Damn it, this is gonna' be one of _those_ stories, isn't it?

* * *

 **Hey there! This'll be one of three Author's Notes in the entire thing, so please read this.**

 **This is NOT a OC fic, nor is it a self-insert. This fic features no original characters. All characters who appear are present in the Nisekoi canon.**

 **That said, expect nods to official Nisekoi spinoffs and crossovers. Urabana, Yomeiri, you name it. Hopefully there's something in here for casual and hardcore fans. Don't worry; whenever something comes up, I'll be sure to explain.**

 **That should be all for now! The next A/N will be right before the fic's ending.**

 **Hope to see you there!**


	2. Chapter 1: Coffee

_"Once you wake up and smell the coffee, it's hard to go back to sleep._ "

* * *

A quick trip to the desk— literally a trip: my legs were quite shaky— brought me face to face with a mirror. And perhaps more importantly, face to face with a face that definitely wasn't mine.

Because I don't remember dyeing my hair blue, growing it out all wild, putting in contacts, buying a cross-shaped hairpin, and... I dunno', _becoming an anime character?_

Scratch whatever I said earlier, _**this**_ is a fanboy's wet dream.

Pulling one of my bangs in front of my eyes confirmed that yes, it was the color of every ten year-old boy's bedspread. Neat.

Looking down at my exposed skin, I ran an open palm over it. Smooth. The kind of smooth where you don't feel the bump of pores, or the fine baby-dusting of hair a teenager _should_ naturally possess, regardless of gender.

For some reason, it clicked almost instantly. I have none because I was drawn with none.

...Well that's just disturbing. If anything, you'd figure _Shaft_ would be the studio to do something like that… I blame Monogatari.

I took the next few minutes to tug at my skin and make faces in the glass. Each one was decidedly more… animated than what I was used to. In more ways than one.

Okay, so I'm Raku Ichijou. What else is new?

Most people would either scream or faint upon that realization, but I knew better. That's not to say I wasn't freaking out of course— trust me, I was freaking out— but acting irrationally wouldn't help. After all, this _**is**_ a dream come true for most people. Heck, it probably is a dream. So I'll just enjoy it while it lasts.

Of course, dream sequences aren't quite as vivid, and the pain shooting through every fiber of my being tells me otherwise, but I'm just gonna' call this a dream for now. For my sanity's sake.

' _Alright… alright. I need to get my thoughts in order_ ,' I breathed, ' _Hyperventilating isn't going to help me._ ' I lay down against the thin mattress, easing my head into the padding. If standing up was the cause of my nausea, it'd be better to rest easy for the moment. ' _I'm Raku Ichijou,_ ' I took deep breaths, ' _Despite how impossible that is, I need to accept that. I'm a teenage high school boy with a yakuza family, a dramatic past, and a memory problem._ '

The lack of any kind of metallic chill across my torso told me that Raku did not, in fact, sleep with his necklace. That was kind of reassuring. The pendant's base had some sharp-looking pointy things that I would _not_ want to roll over in my sleep. But then where was the pendant? If I'm Raku, I'm supposed to wear it every day, right? For that matter, how am I supposed to do all the things Raku does? He cooks for an entire Yakuza clan! Pile all the school work onto family responsibilities and his crazy love life and…

' _Wow. I haven't been in his shoes for ten minutes, and I'm_ _already_ _stressed out. Poor guy._ '

So my biggest questions right now.

1) **Where are we in the timeline?**

2) **Should I act like** _ **I'm**_ **Raku Ichijou?**

3) **Why am I here?**

That third one is the lowest on the agenda. If things play out as they do in canon, I don't think I'll get my answer for a long while.

Speaking of canon, that brings us to number two: **should I adhere to canon**? I know enough about the Nisekoi story to try— granted, it's not a line-for-line familiarity. I read the manga… hell, it was my favorite for a while, but it ended a long time ago.

Can you believe the anime aired in 2013? Wild.

But I should focus on the most immediate question: **where are we in the timeline**? Given the state of my body and the soreness of my muscles, I _could_ be recovering from one of Chitoge's famous beatdowns. Or Tsugumi's. Or maybe I just had some of Kosaki's cooking…

A glance to the left brought a phone into my vision. Reaching out, I unlocked it and—

Huh. 0829. How did I know that? That's not _my_ passcode.

Choosing to file that away for later, the open phone— wow, default home screen? lame.— told me that it was April 10th, 2012, 6 AM. Which means this should be around the time Chitoge transfers into their school. With the way these plots typically play out, today's probably _the_ day she transfers in.

Well, sweet. There's my answer. Now back to Numero Dos.

 **Should I follow the manga**? Or the anime, I guess. Aside from a few chapters missing in Season 1, and a _lot_ of chapters missing in Season 2, the two were pretty much the same… That's besides the point though.

"Young Master!" a gruff voice called, "It's morning! If you don't hurry up, you're gonna' be late!"

"Huh?" I slurred back tiredly, "Oh… Okay, I'm getting up now…"

"It's horse mackerel day!" Ryuu's voice rang through the door, "We're countin' on ya', Boss!"

Right. Raku makes breakfast for the clan.

Well that's just another problem… I've never even _had_ horse mackerel before, how am I supposed to—

!

My body pushed itself up and onto its feet almost robotically. Putting one foot in front of the other, it made its way to the nearest washroom.

...Being in someone else's body is one thing, but having it move against your will is another. I struggled to take back control from… _whatever_ was possessing me, but all I managed to do was give myself a bigger headache. I noticed something odd though, as I moved the toothbrush through my mouth... These controlled movements of my arms and legs didn't ache like they did when I got up earlier... is it because this is Raku's morning routine? What he _usually_ does? Is my existence and minor divergences from the timeline causing that splitting pain? Is that even possible? Then again, it's not like this had happened to anyone before…

Whoever was pulling the strings either didn't hear my inner monologue or didn't care, as my legs carried me back through the hall, to my room.

' _I have so many questions…_ ' I grumbled, ' _Aren't I supposed to have a guide or something? Someone who answers those questions, tells me where I am, why I'm there, and what I should do? If you're gonna' drop someone in the middle of_ _ **someone else's life**_ _, at least have the decency to give 'em_ _ **that**_ _much! Sheesh!_ '

Cursing out whatever divine power shoved my consciousness into a harem protagonist, I continued preparing for the day. My arms pulled a dress shirt around my torso, leaving the top few buttons undone. On came the pants, socks, shoes… I guess he wears shoes in his house. Raku Ichijou was ready for the day… but there was one thing missing.

Confident strides took me to the boy's desk, unwavering arms opening its topmost drawer. Gentle hands took a glimmering locket and draped it over his neck, taking care as the pendant slid down into his shirt.

Ah… so this was Raku Ichijou. Brusque and firm… yet caring and kind. And that's the vibe I get from like, five seconds worth of body movement. Onodera, I totally get it.

Suddenly, like a puppet with its strings cut, control of my body returned to me. Unfortunately, my mind was preoccupied, and my body crumpled to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Note to self…" I muttered, facedown on the floor, "Raku Ichijou's _Body_ is a jerk."

* * *

Pushing myself up, I noticed that the pain had indeed gone away. Strange, but I wasn't going to complain. My head felt much clearer now.

"Okay… breakfast. Time to cook breakfast, time to cook breakfast," I chanted like a mantra, "...but where's the kitchen?"

My legs seemed to know the answer to that question, as they took me down the hall, step by step. I shuffled through, admittedly less robotically now, waving to the passing yakuza. At least I had control of my upper body this time.

I was in the kitchen, cooking up a storm in under ten minutes. And no, I was not wearing that silly chef's outfit, no matter what my body told me to do.

' _Okay, so... auto-pilot,_ ' I mused, ' _A little invasive, but I guess it has its perks._ ' My calloused hands worked a knife like a pro, slicing open the fish cleanly, and throwing it onto the pan. I must've finished at least twenty by now. ' _This morning's been a mess… I'm still reeling, to be honest. So many things I still have to figure out…_ '

Thinking back to earlier, Ryuunosuke and the others _were_ speaking Japanese… though I had no trouble interpreting it. Good to know the language center in Raku's brain wasn't damaged by… _whatever_ you'd call my situation. It was weird though, I understood them perfectly and I spoke perfectly… yet some part of my brain vaguely recognized it as foreign. I really hope that disappears with time. Conversations are gonna' be pretty annoying with that thought tickling my head.

I wonder if I can still speak English though. Raku's skill with the language was never the best, and if I inherited his natural Japanese then…

"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog."

Well hey, I guess I can speak English. Takes a conscious effort though.

Pfft. What a cop-out.

I had to catch myself as my body slumped again, strings cut, control returned to me. I managed to remain standing this time, and avoid cutting my hand on the knife I was still holding.

Alright, either whoever's moving my body doesn't like being criticized, or they just have some really uncanny timing.

As per last time, auto-pilot ending meant whatever task I was doing had been completed. Finished cooking breakfast, so… I poked my head out of the curtain and put on my best "rugged" voice, "Hey! Grub's ready, ya' bastards!"

Don't look at me, I didn't write the line. Blame Komi.

"Mornin' Young Master!"

A chorus of voices echoed as I brought out the meal. This was the Shuei Faction of Yakuza, operating in Bonyari City… but you already knew that. If I'm remembering right, we're currently in a little turf war with the BeeHive Gang, from America… though I guess I _shouldn't_ know that at this point.

"Your cookin's the best, Young Master! With you headin' the clan, the Shuei-gumi's got nothin' to fear!"

With a sigh, I looked up from my bowl of rice, "I'm _not_ your future leader!" I shouted back (with considerably less enthusiasm than my canon-counterpart), "It's not in my plans to lead the yakuza. I'm gonna' be a civil servant. Straight and narrow."

That reply only served to rile up the crowd. Guess there was no losing here. These guys hung off my every word.

"Makin' a ruckus an' the sun's barely up…" a gruff voice cut through the cheers, "Youth these days."

"Good morning, Boss!" the men bowed to their clan head, as I moved to put away some finished plates.

"Mornin' old man," I called over my shoulder, "Anything I can do for you?"

The man blinked, bemused. Guess this wasn't typical Raku behavior.

"...That's right. I do have somethin' I need ta talk to ya 'bout… later."

I just smiled awkwardly. Looks like I was right. This _was_ the day Chitoge transferred in.

"Ah, crap," I glanced down at my watch, "I might be late..."

"What!? Outta' the question!" Ryuu leapt to his feet and hollered, "Boys, get a limo ready! One of them super stretch ones!"

I sent the man a worried grin. "Thanks Ryuu," I sputtered, "I'll just, uh… grab my jacket from my room and meet you out in front?"

The man blinked in confusion and opened his mouth to say something… He must've decided against it, as he grinned right back.

…

I heard them talking when they thought I was out of earshot.

"Hey… don'tcha think Bocchan's kinda'... off, today?" said someone.

"Ehh, Raku's a growin' boy," I heard "my" father say, "Ya' never know what's clunkin' around his head at that age."

I laughed to myself, sheepishly. Acting was never my strong suit.

Finding my room in this labyrinth of a home, I took my jacket and threw it on over my shoulder. It was spring, so I'd probably need it. Picking up my schoolbag, I skimmed the room to make sure everything was in order… Huh. I left the drawer open when I put on the locket.

Moving to close it, my hand brushed the worn cover of a notebook. For school maybe? I'll take it, just in case…

Checking again to see if I'd forgotten anything— I hadn't this time— I stepped out of the room and slid the paper door shut behind me.

Alright… I said I'd meet Ryu in the front.

…

Soooo where's the front?

Apparently, whoever was in charge of my body's robotic tendencies was listening. My legs took me to the front entrance of the Yakuza household and I sighed with relief.

' _Thanks, whoever you are. You're a life-saver._ '

My right hand rose and gave me a thumbs-up. Looks like they _are_ always listening.

* * *

I rode in the back of the limo silently, trying to ignore the hot wash of embarrassment from all the stares. I'm not really the kind of person who cracks under pressure, but this many eyes would make anyone self-conscious. Especially when they're the eyes of your peers…

Oh yeah. I was heading into high school again.

As a first year.

Again.

Lovely.

Well, there's something new to worry about. Classmates. I know Kosaki, Ruri, Shuu, soon Chitoge, and eventually Tsugumi and Marika, but… aside from them, no one really stands out. There are recurring background characters, sure, but they barely get screentime, let alone dialogue, or even _names_ …

I lay my head back against the posh seats of the car, ' _I don't suppose this is something_ _ **you**_ _could help with, is it?_ ' I wondered.

Sure enough, **they** were listening. My hand began to move, unzipping part of my bag and pulling out the notebook I'd taken from my desk. Frowning, I let my fingers open to a seemingly random page and drop it into my lap.

Taking in the rather neat script, I recognized it. This was one of those "friend notebooks" Raku would write about his classmates in hopes of making friends… He told Chitoge he _used_ to do them. Guess he was just too embarrassed to admit he still did.

But yeah, this was good… I could read up on students and maybe strike up a conversation? If they weren't too afraid of me, that is.

"Some extra studyin', Bocchan?" Ryuu whooped, "So diligent, young master!"

"Oh! Uh…" I folded in on myself a bit, "Yeah... you could say that."

...I'll be careful not to pull this out in public. I guess it _is_ kind of embarrassing.

* * *

"Young Master!" the men bellowed, "A spirited day of education!"

"Y-Yeah!..." I cheered, half-heartedly, "Thanks everyone. See you after."

They nodded and bowed slightly, piling into the limousine and driving away. Satisfied, I crossed the courtyard into the grass, taking the long way around. Hopefully this'd get some eyes off me… I bet that's a Raku thing. I never would've thought of something like this. Wonder if that's why he takes this path all the time...?

…

I'm taking to this pretty quickly, aren't I? Being someone else, I mean. Well, not so much the _acting_ like someone else— I don't have that down quite yet. But this life, someone _else's_ life… I'm just walking around in their skin. I'm not them. What right do _I_ have to live it for them?

I sighed, _heavily_. That was the core of it. As fun as it would be to experience this… crazy, fantastical teenage romance, _it isn't mine_.

It isn't mine…

I stopped walking and sighed again, hands jammed in my pockets, ' _People seem to notice I'm different… but nobody's done anything different. Nothing's changed. As far as I can tell, this is exactly how things play out for Raku today…_ '

I looked up at the passing clouds with a huff, ' _But… people noticing I'm different_ _could_ _be a change itself, right?_ '

' _Gagh, this is so confusing!_ ' I ruffled my own hair in frustration, ' _Do I follow the timeline or not?!_ ' I threw my hands to the sky, ' _Hey, whoever's been helping me out! You think you could give me a sign or something? I'd really appreciate it!_ '

"H-Hey, look out!"

My head snapped over to where the voice had come fro—

Oh.

My head snapped back _violently_ in the other direction, as stocking-clad legs kneed me in the face.

I felt the distinct c _ra_ _ **ck**_ of my nose being busted, our bodies tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Just before we hit the ground, instincts took over— err, _her_ instincts, that is. Surprisingly strong arms twirled me around, and I landed face down in the dirt, the girl straddling my waist in a safe landing.

With strength like that and the acrobatics to top it off, I think I get the nickname now. Monkey-Girl, huh? Or was is Gorilla? "Girl-illa"? Something like that.

I let out a grunt as she pushed herself off me… pretty roughly. The girl smoothed out her skirt, looking around for her lost toast before giving up, shrugging, and looking down at her landing pad.

"Sorry about that! I'm in a hurry!"

I looked up as she disappeared into the distance. "I'm really sorry!" she called… though I'm not too sure she was. Raku yells at her for this later, right? That sounds pretty cathartic right about now…

I rolled over and sat up, wiping the dust off my uniform. ' _Was that supposed to be my sign?_ ' I wondered, ' _She_ _ **did**_ _come from the sky, I guess…_ ' I pat down my shirt—

Whoa, that's wild. The locket really is gone. I wasn't even twirling it on my finger like the anime.

A quick search of the area settled it: my pendant had **vanished**. Poof. Into thin air. Gone. Chitoge's breakfast was gone too… though she may have dropped it on the other side of the wall...

Ah.

There was my sign. My necklace had been safe, sound, and secure around my neck, and under my shirt. Sure, Raku leaves the top two buttons off, but _there's no way I could have lost it like that_. No matter how much Chitoge tossed me around like a ragdoll, the odds of it  leaving my shirt at all wasn't unlikely— it wasn't _improbable_ — it was damn near **impossible**.

Although, this is a universe where Tsugumi exists… a woman who can shatter a concrete pillar with a single kick. I shouldn't expect this world to play by the rules I'm used to...

My face drooped, and my expression darkened slightly. I took on a hopeless grin.

That confirms it. No matter what I do, I can't change Raku's story…

 **So why am I even here?**

* * *

...

The next two weeks went by in a blur.

Chitoge was introduced to our class… and we both screamed at each other a bit. I got decked in the face again, and after class I guilted her into helping me search for my pendant. The days flew by, uneventful. I never stepped out of line once. After all, what was the point? Even if I _did_ try something, it wouldn't matter in the end… Fate would take its course, and Raku would end up dating Chitoge.

I trudged through this colorless life with heavy feet. I acted my part. I yelled when I had to, I fought bitterly with the girl like Raku would, but... there was no purpose. It was empty. The heavens are mocking me. _Why put me in Raku's body if I can't change anything?_ I might as well be a spectator for all the damn difference it makes. Whoever stuck me in this world must have a twisted sense of humor…

Ugh.

I hate telling this part. It makes me sound jaded.

Trust me, everything was about to change…

* * *

"Y-Your dad's… the boss of the mafia!?"

"What about you!? You're the Yakuza Boss' kid!"

Shaky fingers were pointed awkwardly at each other, as Adelt Kirisaki-Wagner and Issei Ichijou made their plans known. I'd gotten much better at playing my part— that is, aforementioned Yakuza Boss' kid— though dealing with someone like Chitoge made it easy. She was lively, that one… and a real hassle. I've never been punched, beaten, or thrown around this much in my entire life.

"This is the boss of the BeeHive gangster outfit, Adelt Kirisaki-Wagner. I see you've already met his daughter, Chitoge Kirisaki?"

I nodded robotically. Chitoge though, she just stood there gaping.

"I've heard so much about you, Raku-kun," Adelt moved to shake my hand, "Take good care of my daughter, won't you?"

"Excuse me!?"

Adelt and Issei turned to look at the blond heiress, whose teeth were still bared from her outburst. "Yes, darling?" her father inquired.

"No, no, no, no, no! No way! Anyone else'd be fine, but not him!"

That made me stop and blink. I didn't remember this.

"This stupid beansprout's been working me to the bone all week! Taking all my free time, keeping me from making friends, and now he's _infringing on my love life_!? No! No thank you!"

I gulped. Yeah, this **definitely** wasn't in the show.

"Ch-Chitoge, please…" Adelt held his hands out placatingly, "Bear with it for now. It's only for three years, and it'd save countless li—"

"You don't get it, papa!" she pushed his hands away, "This guy's a jerk! Scum! All that help I did out of the goodness of my heart, and I don't even get a thank you! Two simple words, is that too much to ask for?!"

She crossed her arms with a huff. "I don't care what you say, I won't give this asshole another _minute_ of my time! Guys like him… living day to day with no purpose, people with no drive or dedication… It makes me sick!"

Every word she spoke drove through my heart like a blade. This… this was _not_ supposed to happen. Did I mess up somewhere? But I thought things couldn't change…

Was I wrong then?

My gut suddenly filled with a huge sinking feeling. Oh no… I screwed up. I screwed up bad. Chitoge **hates** me! Not the usual kind either, but she **despises** me. How the hell was I supposed to turn this around?

!

A huge explosion rocked the earth beneath us, and the wall came tumbling down. Men in suits and bowler hats stormed the premises, filling the room in an instant. Leading the charge was Claude, the glasses-wearing second-in-command of the BeeHive group. His gun was at the ready. "We came as quickly as we could my Mistress!" he roared, "It seems those Shuei-gumi swine really **did** kidnap you!"

"Ah, Claude. It appears there's been a bit of a misunderstanding…" Adelt began, rubbing his hands together, "Chitoge here was just taking me to meet her new boyfriend's family! Isn't that right, dear?"

The girl scoffed, and turned her head.

"As if I'd date someone like him…" she spat, pointing at me, "He's trying to get me to go out with him after treating me like dirt the past two weeks!"

Huh?

"Huh?"

"HAAH!?"

The room darkened as Chitoge ranted more and more. Adelt's smile faltered, and Claude's glare turned absolutely murderous.

" **Treat my mistress like dirt, did you?** "

I let out a squeak as the man strode across the room, magnum in tow.

" **ROT IN HELL, YOU DAMN BRAT!** "

(*BLAM*)

Pain.

So much pain. It was all I could feel. My body slumped and hit the floor but it barely registered. It was cold. So cold. I could hear screaming and gunfire but none of it mattered. I was… I was…

Dead.

* * *

…

…

…

 _Did…_

 _Did I just die?_

 _Did Claude just kill me? Are you serious?_

" **Shot'cha right through the head** ," a whimsical voice rang out, " **You bit the dust faster than I thought'cha would, kid! Ufufufu** ~"

My eye twitched. _I really just died, and now the angels are laughing at me?_

" **Oh please, I may be a deity, but I'm no angel**!" the voice called, " **Look over here! Ufu** ~"

And I did just that. Laughing at me with a hand over her mouth was a young girl in an orange kimono. She had violet hair, orange eyeshadow, magatama hanging from her neck and a fan sticking out of her obi… but most startling were the fox ears and two tails she seemed to have.

This was Otama. A fox deity from the Nisekoi game. Long story short, Raku brings her inari sushi as an offering, she appears before him declaring that she has to grant wishes to become a _true_ fox deity… And like a true fox goddess— a trickster, that is— she grants the various wishes of the Nisekoi heroines… in the most inconvenient way possible. Kosaki wants to be alone with Raku so her confession will go uninterrupted, and Otama removes the entirety of Earth's population. Chitoge wants to be more feminine so Otama takes her "feminine" side and gives her its own body. Tsugumi wants to be closer to Chitoge, and Otama switches her body with Raku's. Speaking of which…

 _O-Otama! So you're the one who put me in Raku's body!_

" **Ding ding ding**! **We got a winner**!" the girl giggled, " **And your prize is** … **another chance at life**! **Ta** - **daaa** ~!"

…

" **It** ' **s better with a drumroll** ," she admitted, scratching the back of her head, " **And confetti**. **And streamers**!"

I rubbed my proverbial temples. Proverbial because I had none. I had no body. We were floating in a black void. In contrast, the bright colors of Otama's clothing were an assault on the senses.

" **Hey**! **Take that back**!"

Apparently she can hear my thoughts. Perfect.

" **Yeah, I can hear your thoughts! You have nothin' to keep 'em bottled up** ," she pointed out, " **You died, remember**?"

 _Oh right. How could I forget?_

" **The girl, the blonde one** …" the goddess hummed, " **She didn't like your, uh** … **boring personality**. **Try to liven it up a little, 'kay**?"

 _W-What? You're not making any sense._

The girl flicked her tails in annoyance, " **I'm saying, when I bring you back to life, quit being such a stick in the mud**! **Your actions make a difference, so stop whining about fate and start being interesting**!"

 _Okay, you're gonna' need to slow down. I'm kind of freaking out here._

" **Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you**?" the girl muttered, floating closer, " **Looks like it**. **Mmkay**."

" **You** ," she pointed at my chest (or lack thereof), "... **are not Raku Ichijou**. **But you** _ **are**_ **in his body**. **I put you there** _ **because**_ **you're not him**. **I want to see change**." She sighed, laying back in zero gravity. " **Buuut, I guess you didn't get the memo**. **You wasted your chance, trying to** _ **be**_ **Raku Ichijou, and to top it off, you went and died**! **So disappointing** …"

I gawked in indignation. _I'm not some toy, you know! I'm a human being! One with feelings!_

" **Well, whatever**. **I'm bringing you back to life, but I don't want any of this 'woe is me' crap**! **I'm telling you right now,** **your actions make a difference**. **Your fate isn't predetermined, it can change**. **It has changed**! **So quit draggin' your feet and show me something worth resurrecting you for**!"

I blinked. _So… you_ _want_ _me to change his path?_

" **Yes**! **Please**! **That's why I granted your wish in the first place**! **Sheesh**!"

 _My wish? What?_

" **Of course** , **you don't remember**. **I swear to Me, humans are so confusing**."

 _You know, you're a lot nicer in the game..._

Okay… okay, I'm starting to get it.

Otama brought me to this world because I wished for it. I don't remember doing anything like that, but I'll take her word for it. She wants me to live Raku's life differently… but I didn't know that, and tried to play it safe. Now that I died, she's going to bring me back to life, and I should try to make changes this time. Is that right?

" **That's the long and short of it**!" she smiled, " **Anything else you wanna' ask**?"

 _Hmm… are you the one who takes over my body from time to time?_

" **In a way**. **I take control from you, and I give it back to you when the task is complete**. **Why**?"

 _Is it really necessary to let me fall on my face like that?_

" **Nah** , **it's just funnier that way**! **Ufufufu** ~"

Ah.

 _...Is there any reason I don't remember making this wish? A wish that put me in the body of Raku Ichijou?_

The girl shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, " **It was part of your wish to wipe part of your memories** … **and you told me not to tell you any more than that**."

Great. Past-me is a jerk.

I tapped my nonexistent chin in thought. Was there anything else I wanted to know?

 _...Why was I in so much pain when I first got here?_

The goddess had the decency to look sheepish. " **Well, I told you to take it easy when you woke up**... **That ended up being forgotten when I wiped your memory though, so** … **oops**. **Your body and mind were both exhausted from the integration of your conscious and memories**. **The pain went away after I took control away from you, didn't it**?"

 _Yeah, it did._ Okay, that makes sense.

As we spoke, a light began to glow above us, growing brighter and brighter. I guess that was the waking world.

" **Our time's running out** ," the girl crossed her arms behind the back of her head, smiling, " **I hope this helped you**. **If you need to contact me** , **just visit the shrine in the woods with some inarizushi**! **Or you could die again**. **Whichever comes first**."

I mentally shivered, recalling the sensation. Yeah... make some sushi for a 5K hike, or get shot in the face? I think the choice is pretty clear.

"Is it really okay to make changes?" I called down to her, as I floated toward the new day, "I don't know about this…"

" **You have a god's blessing**!" she called back, " **Make whatever changes you want** , **the grander the better**!"

" **This is your story now**!"

I could only smile, as the light took me.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I sat up with a shout.

A hand shot to my forehead… poor choice of words. Good news was, there wasn't a bullet hole anymore. Nice.

Looking around, I noticed I was in my room again. Alright… if we're following the timeline, Chitoge's gonna' come by for a date today, I think. It should be Saturday...

A quick check of my phone told me it was **not** Saturday. In fact...

"A-April _**9th**_?" I mumbled, "That's the day before Chitoge transferred in…"

Was this some kind of mistake? Or was Otama trying to give me more time to… "make changes"? I shook my head. Whatever it was, I wouldn't let this chance go to waste.

This is my life now. My story.

* * *

"Oh-hoh~! Hey Raku!" Shuu waved, "You're early today! Wanna' do a brother a solid and buy me a soda?"

Shuu Maiko… Raku's best friend. _My_ best friend. I didn't really pay attention to anyone during my first two weeks… this is my first real interaction with the guy isn't it? He seems nice, and I know from the manga that despite his reputation, he's a good kid.

"Using your friend like an errand boy?" drawled a monotone, "I'm sure he appreciates it."

Ruri Miyamoto… The glasses-wearing straight-man in this comedy sketch of a life. She and Maiko make up the "Glasses Buddies" as he calls it: seemingly the only two who can see clearly, despite the epithet. Shuu may be fine letting things play out, but Ruri sees our struggles as simple problems with simple solutions. Our dancing around each other's feelings frustrates her… only because she wants us to be happy though.

But no… neither of them were why I was here.

Confident smile, confident strides, I walked right up to her.

"I-Ichijou-kun? Is something wrong?"

Kosaki Onodera… I never got the chance to really look at her last time. A lock of chestnut hair flowed over one ear, a lock tucked away behind the other. A waterfall of chocolate framed a heart-shaped face, glimmering amber eyes, long, lovely eyelashes, and a light blush doting about her cheeks. She was… beautiful.

I smiled.

"Onodera… are you free after school?" I asked, "There's something I have to tell you."

And the classroom erupted in noise.


	3. Chapter 2: Fragrance

" _If you enjoy the fragrance of a rose, you must accept the thorns which it bears_."

* * *

"Onodera… are you free after school? There's something I have to tell you."

...Maybe phrasing it like that was a bad idea.

The class broke out into chaos as soon as it happened. The girls huddled around Kosaki immediately, forming a ring to keep the boys out, and gave the young woman advice on what to do (though they were mostly just looking for gossip). Meanwhile, the guys started ribbing into me, telling me that I was scum that deserved to die… jokingly of course. Kosaki was definitely popular among the boys, and me pulling her aside for something got them all riled up. She was an angel to them— a goddess to them— and I knew Raku Ichijou took that worship to another level.

Speaking of goddesses…

I thought back to what Otama had told me that morning. A wish that brought me here? Lost memories? Repeating lives? It was a lot to take in, and honestly? I was still trying to get used to the art style.

'I blame Shaft,' I mused, watching my hand as I turned it back and forth, 'The heroines are all beautiful for sure, but as far as guys go, there's really nothing to write home about.'

I didn't fault them though. Cute girls sell, and Nisekoi had some of the best around. The fans were crazy dedicated— I've never seen shipping wars so intense— and Aniplex was always happy to deliver with more merch. I'd never bought a figure before, but the Sega-line Chitoge looked really nice... It was relatively inexpensive too. Totally worth the judging eyes of my peers.

I shook my head clear. This... really wasn't the time. No, no, my focus should be on something else entirely.

As the day went on, the girls continued to protect Onodera's "maiden heart" from the other boys, fussing over her like she was a bride on her wedding day (my face burned bright as _that_ particular image crossed my mind) and Shuu managed to keep the other guys from cornering me near the vending machines and beating me to death with a math textbook. I guess it made sense in a way. Shuu had always known and supported Raku's feelings, even if it  was a little odd that so many listened and backed off when he asked. Either we have more classmates from our middle school than I realized, or Shuu's charisma was truly that infectious. Or maybe he really just knew everyone? That kid's got connections out the wazoo.

My request… As soon as the words left my lips, I saw Ruri's eyes widen by approximately 2 millimeters (which meant she was probably more surprised than she'd ever been in her entire life). The girl was silent, mulling over it the rest of the day, only speaking up to nudge her taller best friend into paying attention.

Kosaki was… kind of a mess. In a cute way, as always! She was more quiet than usual, lost in her thoughts… which was why Ruri had to poke her every time the teacher called her name. Part of me was happy that all the girl-talk must've gone over her head though. I knew it'd only embarrass her more.

I sighed, looking up at the sky. Man… I'm really lucky. Asking her in public was a _really_ dumb move. The last thing I want to do is put pressure on her… I'm grateful the girls stepped in when they did. They probably would've told me off, if not for the army of angry hormonal teenage boys trying to tear my head off... In hindsight, that probably  was the only reason they didn't.

Now, I was on the roof waiting for her. Leaning against the railing, I had a clear view of the school into the courtyard. Some students were still hanging around, making plans, or just on their way out… whichever it was, the campus was becoming more and more empty. The only people around were people in clubs, like soccer, literature, gardening or… Well, I guess student government keeps people after school. Only Mondays though, since that's when meetings were held.

Today happened to be a Monday.

The year may have just begun, but a student council is always needed. Apparently. They held class elections on the first week, and Kosaki won the class rep position in a landslide— she dominated the male vote, that's for sure. And while she wasn't the most confident of people, she took to heart the faith her classmates seemed to have in her, and vowed to try her hardest. She even did a little fist pump. It was honestly adorable.

...Wait.

How did I know that? I definitely wasn't there.

" **Is this thing on?** " I heard a popping noise, like someone tapping a microphone, " **Hey! Can you hear me?** "

I almost fell over in surprise as my head filled with a familiar voice. ' _O-Otama!_ ' I held my head, ' _No need to shout! I can hear you just fine, thanks!_ ' I turned around, and laid the back of my elbows against the rail, looking up to the passing clouds. It was nice to hear her voice. ' _What's up? You've never talked to me directly before_.'

" **Thaaat's just 'cause I never got the chance to introduce myself properly before. You know me now** , **so**... **that's that!** " she said, with one of her trademark laughs.

I blinked. That made sense. I was already all over the place with the whole "I'm in a harem anime" thing— voices in my head wouldn't help.

" **Anyway, I'm just droppin' by to explain some stuff** ," Otama explained, " **Remember you asked why you were in so much pain and I told you about the whole assimilation process thing**?" ...I remembered asking about it, but I don't think that was the answer I got. " **Well, whatever**. **You forgot the details when I wiped your memory** , **so I guess I'll have to explain again**." Lovely. Let's hear it.

" **Raku Ichijou** ' **s memories are still inside ya'** ," her voice sounded strained for a moment, like she was struggling to sit up in bed, " **That's why your head and body were all scrambled when you woke up**. **His experiences melded with your own**. **Filled in the blanks** , **you could say**. **You know things you were never there for** , **and your body's capable of things ya' never learned how ta' do**. **For example, you have his cooking experience** , **if you ever wanna** ' **take that for a spin**. **Usin** ' **his muscle memory should be easier on you now. You had a couple weeks to let the changes settle, and all**."

' _That's… very specific. Did I really wish for all this? Planning ahead was never my strong suit._ '

" **I'll tell ya' kid** ," she started, a bit more serious, " **Your wish is really unique. The most interesting-est I've granted in a long time. Honestly, I drop in and check on ya' whenever I get the chance. Not like I have a ton of duties up here** ," she made another noise, like she was stretching," **Besides, what you did today blows every other schmuck's '** _ **second chance at life**_ **' wish outta' the water.** "

I quirked a brow. Was that a good thing?

" **Oh, hell yeah it is**!" she cut in (apparently she could still hear my thoughts), " **You're better than cable**! **Cable doesn't play Nisekoi reruns though, so no contest there**."

My brow rose higher. ' _Playing "reruns" of the events of your universe? You make it sound like you're some multi-universal deity._ '

" **Ehhh, you could say that. That's kinda** ' **part of why I'm talking to you right now** ," her voice picked up a bit more, " _ **Technically**_ **, this universe— the universe you're in right now— isn't mine. I don't have any real authority.** "

What? Who did then?

" **Some higher ups. I'm just a wish-granting kitsune god. I'm all for bendin' reality without consequence, but Universe Management is something left to… whatever. It's not important** ," she spoke as if she waved off her own train of thought, " **Point is, I don't have any power… 'cept bringing you back to life of course. Part of what'cha wished for.** "

That was surprising. Good foresight, me.

" **But that's the only real kind of interference I'm capable of** ," she sighed, " **So if ya' want a wish granted, you'll have to take it up with the Otama of** _ **your**_ **world.** "

 _You're separate?_

" **It's complicated** ," she admitted, " **I'm just givin' you a heads-up. Don't treat us like we're the same person… fox… goddess. She doesn't know a thing about'cha. Nothing about what put you in this world, or even me.** "

I nodded. That was good to know.

" **Again, she's the one with the wish-granting power around here** ," the girl said, " **But don't worry! No wish can override another, so you're really stuck in this world**."

I chuckled. That was a way to phrase it.

' _So you can talk to me whenever you like, I have Raku's memories, and the Otama of this time and_ _you_ _aren't the same being,_ ' I summed up, ' _Did I miss anything?_ '

" **That's pretty much it** …" she muttered (I heard something that sounded suspiciously like a memo pad), " **Like I said, I'll be droppin** ' **by every now and then** , **so don't panic**! **If you ever got a question** , **just think about it** _ **reaaaaaally**_ **hard. I'll know if you're poppin** ' **a blood vessel**."

Thanks… I think.

" **Your wish is my command** ," she said with a false posh accent. " **Speaking of, meeting the** ' **me** ' **of this world wouldn't hurt**. **She could always use more friends**."

I nodded again. Didn't have to tell me. I'd already planned to head up the mountain for a visit this weekend.

" **Awesome**!" she chirped, " **Bring some inarizushi**! **She might even grant another wish for ya** '!"

 _That_ thought made me shiver. I  just got into **this** body— don't go swapping me with others just yet.

" **Aw please** , **I did it with the best intentions** ," she deflected, " **And besides** , **it all worked out** , **didn't it? She ends up marrying Raku**. **Besides, you** ' **re about to confess anyway** , **so what difference does it make?** "

I almost fell over. ' _Who's confessing what now?_ '

She paused. "... **Aren't you** … **about to tell Kosaki Onodera how you feel about her**?"

I leapt to my feet. ' _What?! No! Not yet, anyway..._ ' I leaned over the rail with a sigh, ' _Kosaki's great, but I barely know her. I may admire her from afar, and_ _adore_ _her with every bit of Raku's tenacity, but I don't_ _ **know**_ _her._ '

I'd seen her smile and laugh with her friends, but did I see her do a little happy jump when she thought no one was looking?

No.

I'd seen her completely fail and laugh it off, but had I seen the tears she cried when she was all alone?

No.

I knew a bit of her likes and dislikes, but did I know why she hated Konjac? Why she loved decorating? The songs she liked, and the way the lyrics spoke to her? The books she hated for the characters that were far too cruel? The reason she did her hair the way she did? The reason she came to school every day? Why she got out of bed every morning?

I _knew_ her, but I didn't **know** her. No one really did.

' _I want to be her friend, Otama_ ,' I crossed my arms in thought, ' _People put her on a pedestal all the time_ — _and_ _if anyone knows that, it's me. I want to_ _ **know**_ _her. I want to truly understand her._ '

I fought the urge to blush.

' _And… and if I_ _ **do**_ _fall in love with her, I want_ _that_ _to be true too._ '

...

There was a bit of silence, before Otama broke it.

" **This is why I chose you** , **kid** ," she said, " **You** ' **re a better Raku Ichijou than Raku Ichijou**."

...There were too many questions to ask about that sentence. I'll just nod and take the compliment.

" **Good** ," she beamed, " **Anyway** , **you better get ready**! **Student Council just let out** , **and she's probably on the way up**."

' _Got it. Thanks Otama._ '

" **Any time! Ufufu~** "

And with that, her presence faded from my mind. I liked her. She may be a goddess, but she's also just good company. I wouldn't mind her dropping by from time to time... Even if that _was_ my choice to make.

I looked back down into the courtyard. A new wave of students had left the building. Among them, I could see some Student Government Executives. Looks like the meeting ended while we were talking.

"U-Um… Ichijou-kun?"

I heard a nervous voice call my name.

Okay. Here we go.

* * *

( _About two minutes earlier_ )

Kosaki Onodera stood locked in place, biting her lower lip as she fidgeted. "A-Are you sure he's up here?"

A stoic pair of eyes stared back at her. "This is where Kakitani said he was, and she's the gossip queen," Ruri Miyamoto smiled lightly, "He's been waiting for you. Are you ready?"

The two girls were standing in the dark stairwell, leading to the rooftop. Shuu had tagged along, since he had the key, but he was being respectfully silent through the whole walk over. He knew how big of a moment this was. For both of them. For all of them.

Ruri put her hand on her taller friend's shoulder. "You can do this," she said, _emotion_ in her voice, "You can do this, Kosaki. Don't overthink. Keep calm, and let him say what he has to say."

The girl took a deeeep breath… and let it out. Ignoring the blush she'd had since this morning, she patted her cheeks lightly with open palms. This was it. Could Ichijou really…?

"And the roof's abandoned anyway," Ruri thought aloud, "You could jump his bones in broad daylight and no one would know."

"RURI-CHAAAN!"

Miyamoto's calm wasn't to be mistaken as indifference. She really did care for her friend… she had her own way of showing it. Ruri wasn't a pervert by any means— not at all. She just knew what pushed Kosaki's buttons enough to get them both to laugh. Maiko's presence was the only thing keeping her from slapping the girl on the ass with a "Go get 'em!"

And with that, the smaller girl pushed Kosaki out the door, and into the great unknown. They'd be rooting for her.

…

…

"...Not to ruin the mood…" Shuu murmured, "But _**damn**_ girl, you bad."

A fist sent the boy barrelling down the stairs, knocking over a nearby trash can. He walked it off quickly, chuckling about closet-perverts and hypocrisy. Meanwhile, Ruri looked like she was gonna' deck him again.

" _Onodera, have you seen somewhere this before?_ "

A voice brought their attention back to the confession.

* * *

I smiled at the girl. The kind of smile where you see someone you've known for a long time… and they don't remember you. It's not a painful one… but there's a bit of hope to it. It fit the situation though.

I pulled the locket out of my shirt by the chain, holding it up for her to see.

"Onodera… have you seen this somewhere before?"

Her eyes widened, slowly. Her breathing hitched… and she stood there, dazed. There was a silence, only the sound of the wind blowing over the rooftop. Realizing this, she pulled herself back to reality enough to answer.

"I… I think so…" she mumbled, before shaking her head to herself, "No… it can't be…"

I breathed.

"Ten years ago… in a place called Tenkuu," I began, "Some old girl-friends from high school had a reunion. They had a great summer reminiscing, talking about old times, catching up on the new. Turns out though, three of their husbands ran large-scale crime syndicates, and another was the chief of police for an entire prefecture. The four worked out a deal for future relations… As the adults went about their business, their children were left to do as they pleased."

"Of those children, one was the heiress to an organized American street gang, followed by her bodyguard. Another was the successor to the most prominent mafia groups in China, and she loved to tease the delicate, spirited daughter of the police chief," I chose my next words carefully, "There was a boy— the unwilling heir to a yakuza clan…"

"And a girl, with her younger sister. Her mother ran a sweets shop."

Kosaki hung off every word with bated breath.

"They played together, all summer. That little group of seven became closer than words can describe. They did everything together… eat, play, sleep, even... bathe... It was just the one time though!" we both flushed a bit as I continued, "Everyone had so much fun. It was the greatest vacation of their lives..."

"But it had to end," a heavy breath, "As their time together drew to a close, the kids made a promise."

I held the locket in my hand. "The boy would take the lock… and they'd take the keys. When they meet again, they agreed to bring them together, and unlock the pendant. _This_ pendant."

Her eyes were wide, her voice locked away. Her hands were over her mouth, trying to keep the words trapped... as if they'd come spilling out in a torrent of emotion.

"Onodera… do you still have it?"

Wordless, trembling hands guided a small thread around her neck, revealing a key at its end, its pink gleam sparkling in the light. I stepped towards her… and she followed, until we stood before each other.

"Kosaki…"

And like a dam, those emotions burst forth. Kosaki threw her arms around me, almost knocking me over, as she sobbed deeply into my chest.

"I-Ichijou-kun…!" she cried, "It's you…! It's been you all this time!"

I wrapped my arms around her, tight.

"Kosaki… I won't leave you, ever again. I'll be by your side, always."

Three years of hesitation melted away into passion, as I called her name once more. She crushed me against her, embracing me with all she had… clinging to the one who had to leave.

And now, the one who was here to stay.

* * *

It was a good ten minutes before either of us stopped crying. I'd teared up too without even realizing it…

Oh hell, who am I kidding? I was so damn happy. Happy for Kosaki, happy for Raku…

 _ **This**_ is the story they deserved. The path we wished they could take.

And now it was here. And it was ours.

"I won't lie to you, Kosa—… Onodera…" I caught myself, "I'm… I'm very different from who I was back then. In... more ways than one."

I unwrapped her arms from my body gently, before taking her hands. They were small, delicate… filled with so much care and love. They fit perfectly in my own, like pieces of a puzzle.

"If… if you can find it in your heart to be all right with that…" I gazed into her eyes, staring right back, "...can we start over? We may have drifted apart over the years, but I'd love to be your friend."

Beautiful.

Her smile was beautiful.

"Of course, Ichi—…" her tears began to fall again.

"Of course, Raku!"

And we embraced, once more.

* * *

"Wow…" Shuu mumbled, dumbfounded, "...Who could've seen this coming?"

Ruri nodded dumbly from her position by the door. They were both reeling… A promise from ten years ago? Childhood friends? It was enough to make anyone's head spin. It was something straight out of a drama.

"It's not the kind of confession we were _hoping_ for…" the boy crossed his arms behind his head, "...but it's a good change, nonetheless. I'm happy for 'em."

The girl nodded, having regained some of her composure. "It'll be easier to pair them up together now… being better friends and all," she observed, "And I guess _some_ progress is better than none."

"I guess that's a way to look at it," Shuu nudged her with his elbow gently, "That said, we should probably go. Give the lovebirds some space."

Ruri frowned, following him down the steps. "Didn't you just say that it wasn't a romantic confession?"

"I may wear glasses, but I'm not blind."


	4. Chapter 3: Sweets

" _Friendship is the breathing rose, with sweets in every fold_."

* * *

"So what kind of girl is Kirisaki-san?"

The question brought me out of my reverie. I wasn't the daydreaming type, but walking home with the girl of your dreams could do that to you. Especially since she was in fact, _the girl of your dreams_. As in, she didn't exist in your life until this morning.

I'd just confessed to Kosaki Onodera… our past. I confessed our past. In doing so, I dispelled a good amount of the uh, shall we say "tension" that had plagued her and I for the past three years. I'd essentially taken the rather _precarious_ castle of cards that was their middle-school crushes... and blew the whole thing down. Starting over as friends lay foundation for the kind of relationship they'd both wanted for so long.

See, in the original story, Kosaki never had a chance. Straight up. Idolizing someone is nice, but it's a self-imposed barrier between you both. Raku never _knew_ her, and he always put her on too high a pedestal to ever really get the chance. Always too nervous for close proximity, always doubting that someone like her would _look_ at someone like him… they were little things, but they added up. Kosaki and Raku both admired each other far too much for their relationship to be anything but touch-and-go. By the time the two had become friends, Raku's friendship with a certain someone had gone so far and above that.

Chitoge Kirisaki had something with Raku Ichijou that he and Kosaki didn't, and that was a fresh start. The two criminal heirs had been honest and frank about each other from day one— hell, they were _**together**_ from day one. Each and every day. No matter how much you hate somebody, being in their presence for so long… it starts to become second-nature. You don't even realize, but it starts to feel comforting. Like home. If they were gone, you'd know, and you'd miss them. If they were there, you'd know, and you'd hold them close. And if you saw them with someone else, your heart and stomach would tumble and twist and you'd think " _What's wrong with me?_ ".

And then you'd realize: _oh_.

 _I've fallen in love, haven't I_?

That was the long and short of it. Raku and Chitoge may have started off _hating_ each other… but that hate turned to tolerance, which turned into reluctant friendship, which turned into best friends, which turned into… something more. Time will do that to you.

It was time by their lover's side. Raku and Kosaki never **had** that. It was honesty and truthful words that flowed freely because they were  comfortable, and relaxed. Raku and Tsugumi _never_ **had** that. It was part of sharing a secret— an intimate secret— that the would make the world around them _crumble_ if they knew. Raku and Marika _**never**_ _**had**_ that. It was the past, connecting them in ways that went _beyond_ infatuation. Raku and Haru _**never**_ _**had**_ _that_. It was the present that brought the two together, and never pulled them apart. Raku and Yui _**never had that**_. It was the promise of the future, and the love they'd share. _No one_ had that with Raku Ichijou. **No one**.

It was Chitoge. It was always Chitoge.

Becoming friends with Kosaki Onodera was the first step, for her... and for myself. A clean slate. While those feelings from three years ago— those feelings from **ten** years ago still _existed_ , they took a backseat to good, old-fashioned friendship. Such was the basis of _any_ relationship. Friendship was something the two _initially_ didn't have, and  didn't have until it was far too late to save. A bond that went beyond a "crush" was all they needed. So simple. So simple.

I also… kinda' confessed to her that I wasn't Raku Ichijou. That is, I told her I'd changed. That I was different from the boy she knew. And it was true! More true than she could ever know.

I idly wondered if I could tell her I was from another world... Maybe. But if time stopped, the scene faded to gray, Otama's hand came out of the darkness, wrapped around my heart, and I have to hear that god damn _**EEH EHH EEEEEEEHHHH**_ chant one more time, I'm nope-ing outta' there real quick.

Esoteric anime references aside, I was giving Kosaki a chance. A fair chance. A fighting chance. One she always deserved.

…

Hey, didn't I say her question brought me _out_ of my reverie? Why am I having another reverie?

I looked at the girl with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I spaced out a bit. What were you saying?"

The girl flushed a bit. "Oh! I was just asking about Kirisaki-san," she said, tilting her head a bit, "You said she was coming tomorrow, right?"

That's right. Chitoge was transferring in tomorrow. I should talk to my father about that.

"Well, first of all…" I started, looking up at passing clouds as we walked, "It's honestly a bit strange to hear you call her anything but 'Chitoge-chan'. I guess I'm just too used to it." It was a fair point. Even if it was a decade ago to them.

"Chitoge… she's something else. She's athletic beyond belief, grades are through the roof, and she's a foreigner, so she's got _that_ going for her. She'd be very popular…" I sighed, "...if not for her background. Her gangster family scared off anyone who tried to make friends with her, so… she's usually by herself."

Kosaki frowned at that. Imagining Chitoge alone, huddled in dark corners as her classmates went about in the light… it felt so odd. So out of place. Like if the sun were relegated to the night sky.

"It's left her socially stunted. She responds to conflict like a child would. She'll either throw a tantrum about it, hate it outright, or just… cry," I conceded, "But none of that's her fault. She has a good heart. She cares for the few friends she has more than _anything_ —she's the kind of person who'd do anything and _everything_ for them. And she's the kind of person they'd do anything and _everything_ **for**."

"She has her insecurities," I mused, "Little fears, like the dark, or ghost stories… but she has real fears too. Like letting her down her loved ones, or losing what she cares about."

"She also hates lazy people without a spine," I huffed, rubbing a phantom pain in my forehead.

"She's bright like a star. Warm like the sun. Energetic like… well, a big hot ball of gas," I admitted, getting a giggle out of Kosaki, "She's the type who eats a meal in two bites, who climbs trees for fun, who hates to be alone… who treasures the gifts her friends give, and who does her best at everything, no matter how many times she fails. That's Chitoge Kirisaki."

Amber eyes stared at me in awe. "Wow…" she let out a breath, "You really know her well, don't you?"

I scratched my cheek, embarrassed. "I-It's nothing special really. It's the least I can do to tell you about your old best friend." I twirled the pendant around my neck back and forth. "I can tell you about anyone else from back then, if you'd like?"

"What about me?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

The girl at my side flushed again, her mind catching up to what her mouth had let slip. "Y-You said you could describe anyone from that time like you did with Chitoge, right?" she poked her index fingers together, shyly, "Do you think you could… do that with me?"

She waved her hands frantically, "W-What am I saying! It's fine, you don't have to!"

I smiled.

"Kosaki Onodera. Loves candied sweet-potatoes, _hates_ konjac. Her family runs a sweets store…" I glanced over at the girl, looking back at me, "...but she's not sure if that's what she wants to do. Her mother and sister are very outgoing, and those strong presences have left her a bit less talkative… because she chooses her words really carefully. She puts so much care and effort into everything she does, and even if her grades aren't the highest ever, she has a great attention to detail. She's a natural at decoration, and it calms her down when she's worried."

"She tends to overthink…" I looked at the path ahead, "...and she doesn't see much in herself. But I have to tell her she's wrong."

I didn't have to look at her to know her reaction.

"She's so kind… and caring. She's the type who carries bandages because she hates seeing people hurt. She loves helping people, in any way she can." I found it hard to stop the words from pouring out, "She tries so hard at everything she does, and the way she smiles when she succeeds is beautiful... Animals love her, 'cause they can sense her gentle nature. Her peers love her because they feel the same. Little does she know, everyone treasures her…"

It was gonna' get into flirty territory from there, so I pulled back.

"She's one of the best people I know," I sighed, "And it's good to know _that_ hasn't changed."

She was blushing really hard now, and I didn't need a mirror to know that I wasn't any different.

"R-Raku, I…" she stuttered, "I had no idea you thought so highly of me…"

I had the decency to look sheepish, "Well, you asked for an honest opinion. Sorry if I made it awkward."

"No, no! I'm flattered."

The conversation drawled to a close there, as we walked along the sakura-covered path. It was spring, and while the winds weren't cold enough to warrant a scarf or anything, it was still a bit chilly. Noticing my partner's breathing change as the breeze went by, she found my uniform jacket around her shoulders.

"You need it more than me," I said to her surprised look, "Those uniforms are way too thin, if you ask me. It was better in middle school when we all had the blazer."

She smiled a bit. "That's true. I like the new one a bit more though." She did a little twirl, her skirt fanning out a bit from the motion, "I feel more comfortable in this. It's closer to what I wear at home, or when I'm not in uniform."

It was true. Her clothes were always really feminine.

"Speaking of uniforms, how's working at the shop?" I asked, "Any interesting stories?"

"Mm, not really…" she shook her head, "It mostly more of the same every day. Mom had me work the counter since I was young so I could get better at talking to people… It's really helped me. Most of our customers are regulars, so it's the same familiar faces…"

"...You were right though," she admitted, "I don't know what I want to do just yet, but I'm not sure working at the shop is for me. Haru-chan is better suited to take it over… All I can do is decorate."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short," I cut in, seeing the shop in the distance, "Decoration is half the process. Some would even call it the most important part. The sweets wouldn't turn out the way they do without your help. There's an individuality we all have, and every bit of art we create has that— imbued in it."

"Most of your customers are regulars, right?" I pointed out, "That's because they're hooked. You make the sweets so enticing that they can't help coming back for more. That's what I think anyway."

The girl's cheeks dusted a light pink, but not nearly as dark as last time.

"Thank you Raku…" a small smile, "That makes me really happy."

We walked a little longer. The shop was getting closer and closer now.

"So… how're you holding up?" I asked gently, "With what I told you, I mean."

The boy you crushed on for the past three years was your love from ten years ago. While I'm not sure where her heart lay at the moment— such was a fickle thing— I knew this kind of revelation could be shattering, to say the least. She seemed to be taking everything rather well though, walking and talking with me no problem... Or maybe she was just too excited to feel anything else? Again, fickle thing.

"It's… a lot to take in," she said softly, "...but it makes sense. I've always felt attracted to you. Like there was something pulling me in. I'm glad I know why."

That was… pretty cathartic. Kosaki would've never said something so bold at this point in the original. Good progress, right out the gate.

"There's so much to think about…" her voice carried, "But I'm glad that we're where we are now. We became friends again… and now Chitoge-chan is coming! We can make up for lost time!"

I grinned. "Yeah. That sounds good."

I stopped. This was her house. 'Japanese Confections: Onodera'. She must've been really excited about seeing Chitoge again, because she almost walked right into me. After a swift apology, a 'don't worry about it', and what followed...

"Would you like to come in?" Kosaki held her schoolbag with both hands, "It's been a while since you were last here."

"Sure," I nodded, "I wonder if your mom remembers me? Not from last year, but from ten years ago."

The girl tilted her head in thought. It was a valid question.

We walked through the door together.

"Welco—!" a pause, "Oh, hi sis!"

I almost dropped my own bag in surprise. _That_ was a voice I didn't expect to hear for a while.

Low side ponytail with a lavender scrunchie, chocolate brown hair, pink hairclip, and a rather wild lock of hair that framed the side of her face opposite her sister's hairstyle, this was Haru Onodera. She should be in middle school right now, but… what was she doing here?

"Hi Haru!" Kosaki greeted cheerfully, "Is mom around?"

"Yeah, she's in the back…" she seemed to notice my presence, "W-Wait, **whoa**! Nee-chan, you brought a boy home!?"

She took off in a blur, almost tripping through the curtains of the kitchen. "MOOOOOM!" she called, "NEE-CHAN BROUGHT A BOY HOME!"

"WHAT!? A BOY!?"

Hurried footsteps were heard. I sweatdropped. "Doesn't your sister go to a boarding school?"

"She does!" Kosaki said, apparently unaware of what was going on, "An all-girl's school. Her first semester doesn't start until next week."

Ah. Fuu was still around too then.

Suzu Ayakaji, or Fuu-chan as she liked to be called, was Haru's best friend. A penchant for photography and her support for Haru's love brought a certain glasses-wearing friend to mind… with one key difference. After all, Suzu was in love wi—

"Hi there! I'm Kosaki's mom!"

A frantic single mother greeted me, hair a bit messy from the mad dash over. It was a forced smile... but it was more because she was out of breath than anything else. This was Nanako Onodera, owner of the shop, and my mother's best friend. She was spunky, and definitely passed more than a few of her traits on to her youngest daughter.

Not waiting for me to reply, Nanako and Haru pulled Kosaki over behind the counter. The interrogation began.

"Kosakiii~ My little girl's growing up!"

"Nee-chan, who is he? Is he from your school?"

"His looks are average at best, but I'll take it. What's his name?"

"How do you know him? How old is he? Oooh, is he an upperclassman!?"

"Are you wearing his jacket? It's not even that cold out! He must like you a lot, Kosakiii~"

"That _is_ his jacket! How prince-like of him!"

Kosaki looked back and forth between the good cop and the bad cop every time they opened their mouth. She looked about ready to burst from embarrassment.

"U-Um…" I called, reminding them that I was in the room, "Sorry, can I buy something?"

It was a little direct, but it served its purpose. Nanako went back behind the counter to take my order. Kosaki smiled gratefully, knowing I got her mother off her back.

"And he's interested in Japanese sweets too?" the older woman teased, "Such mature tastes for his age. So classy~"

"Moooom…"

Okay, so maybe not.

I put in an order for a couple daifuku and waited patiently as she bagged them. As soon as my money left my hands and tucked neatly away in the register, she was back to grilling her daughter. Kosaki began to panic again, and sent a pleading look my way.

I sighed and took a breath.

"Ohh, I love these!" I said loudly to no one in particular, "They're better than the strawberry ones they sell at Suzumiya!"

Of course, I was pretty much talking out of my ass. I've had Japanese sweets _once_ before, and Raku probably hadn't **been** to Suzumiya at this point in the timeline.

"Wow, thanks! That's a high compliment!" Haru chimed in, taking her attention away from her sister, "I've been trying to emulate their style lately, the subtle kind of sweet without being too overbearing?"

"I'd say you've got that down," I nodded enthusiastically, "And this texture too! So smooth!"

 _That_ drew Nanako's interest back to me. "You know about Wagashi, kid?"

"I've dabbled," I admitted, silently hoping Raku had, "I'm nowhere near good, but I'm doing my best to learn! It's really interesting!"

"Ohh?" a challenging smile formed on the woman's face, "I'll tell you what. Let's take this to the kitchen. If you can make something that'll impress me, I'll let you date my daughter."

"What?"

"What?"

"M-Mom!"

I blushed, but didn't avert my gaze. "We're not like that, Miss Onodera. Kosaki and I are just friends."

"Ara~?" she smirked, "And yet you're close enough to call her by her first name?"

I looked away. She's got a point.

"A-Anyway…" I changed the subject, "I'll... I'll make something. Cooking in an actual sweets shop kitchen sounds like a dream come true! Ahaha... ha..."

I followed her behind the curtain and into the kitchen, the sisters trailing behind me.

* * *

"I-I've finished."

I laid out a small plate of dorayaki. Apparently Raku _had_ made wagashi before.

Kosaki, Haru, and Nanako shared a glance, before they each took a small bite.

A long pause.

…

…

…

"Alright," Nanako gave a charming smile, "Marry into this family, would you?"

True to Nisekoi, I nearly did a spit take.

"What's with this dough?!" Haru exclaimed, revering the bun as if it were a holy object, "So fluffy and light! And the adzukian! The paste is commanding, but subtle in its execution, and the castella complements it perfectly! How did you make this!?"

Kosaki smiled. "I've told you about Raku before," she mentioned, "He's the one who cooks meals for his entire family."

"Oh! The one you recommended for part-time, right?" Haru put a light fist to her open palm in an 'aha!' motion. "So he's the guy, huh?"

"Y-Yes, but you didn't have to mention that…"

I sighed in relief. Looks like I pulled it off… I can't help but feel a little guilty though. It was almost unfair how easy it was, with auto-pilot and all. I vowed to learn more on my own, from here on out. Without Raku's help... or Otama's. Auto-pilot is such a cop-out.

"Are you sure you don't want to date my Kosaki?" her mother said, completely honest, "Because I would approve. In a heartbeat."

"Mooom!" Kosaki exclaimed, red-faced, "We're not like that!"

Haru just laughed at her sister's position.

"Oh! Maybe you're into younger girls…" Nanako thought aloud, "Haru's single too, if she's more your type."

" **M O M**!" Haru looked mortified.

I just sighed. Never change, Nanako.

The woman laughed, and smiled at me. "In all seriousness, you're very talented for a boy your age. My shop has an opening for part-time on Sundays. Would you be interested?"

I blinked. If I wanted wagashi practice, that was actually a great place to start.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds great," I agreed, "I'll uh… send you my resume?"

She waved me off, telling me there was no reason for something like that. After all, I'd impressed her first hand. Kosaki seemed excited to work with me, and Haru too, to a lesser degree. Apparently that was impressive, Nanako noted, since Haru typically didn't want anything to do with men.

" _Besides, he's not really my type_ ," I heard Haru say, " _My ideal boyfriend has red hair. He'd probably wear it long too, in a low ponytail. Or maybe a braid_..."

I… refrained from pointing out the obvious. Knowing her future, she might have some... things to figure out.

"Oh! It's already dark!" Nanako noticed, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Ichijou-kun?"

Kosaki perked up.

"Ah, that sounds lovely, but I can't," I admitted, "I have to get home and cook dinner for my folks. Thank you though."

Kosaki deflated.

"It's no trouble at all," the woman smiled, "You're always welcome in our home."

That got all the teenagers in the room to blush.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me back!" Kosaki bowed slightly, "Sorry it was out of your way."

"No worries," I assured, fixing the sleeves of my jacket. It had her scent on it now. Nice. "Call me later, if you have any more questions about Chitoge."

"O-Oh! You have my number?"

Huh. I guess I didn't.

A quick infrared-transmission later, and our phones were connected. Kosaki smiled again, happy to have another friend's contact.

Ahh… that smile. I've seen it so much today. I feel a little spoiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I smiled back, "We're gonna' see Chitoge again!"

"Ah... Raku?"

Hm?

Tepid steps closed the distance between us, and her arms found their way around me again. I let go of my surprise quickly, and returned the hug. She rested her cheek against the warmth of my chest, as she melted into the embrace... The light of the store cast our shadows upon the dim street, two friends reunited after years apart.

"Thank you…" she spoke in hushed tones, barely above a whisper, "...for telling me… for trusting me… ...for remembering me..."

"Thank you, Raku."

I smiled into her hair. "Thank _you_ , Kosaki. For keeping me in your heart."

* * *

It was a nice one as far as hugs went, but eventually she had to let me go. A blush, and a promise that we'd see each other the next morning set her mind at ease.

I walked down the dimly lit road, satisfied. The first day of my new life… I'm looking forward to tomorrow.

Behind me, I heard the ring of the shop's bell, as the door opened, letting Kosaki inside.

"Sooo, that was a long 'hug'~! Did you use tongue?"

"M-MOM!"


	5. Chapter 4: Bliss

" _Ignorance is bliss, so they say_."

* * *

"Young Master!" the men bellowed, "A spirited day of education!"

I waved the yakuza off with a sigh. Did they really have to do this every morning?

Today was a very _special_ day. April 10th, 2012. I've lived this day once before— twice before, if you count my time outside this world. Today, Chitoge was transferring into my class, and today, the Nisekoi story truly began.

I glanced about, catching the tail-ends of stares and whispers as the students went by. It was typical for Raku to get this kind of treatment in the morning, arriving in the limousine the way he did. Even when I walked to school, there'd always be one or two.

So what was different about today?

" _Did you hear? That guy confessed to Kosaki Onodera!_ "

" _Kakitani saw them walking home together!_ "

" _ **That**_ _guy? Isn't he the yakuza boy?_ "

Right… My mistake from yesterday. Asking her in **public** to see her in _private_ … not the best move. Kosaki isn't the type to care about gossip or anything, but… Anyway, I need to clear this up later. For her sake.

Gossip trolls are savage.

I began to walk, taking the longer way to class again. The dirt path lay in between two sets of school fences, so there were never any people around… I hear it's a popular spot to take your girlfriend though.

I shivered.

Usually, Raku would walk this way to avoid the other students. The boy had a brusque demeanor at times, but the anxiety and animosity he roused in his peers… it really got to him. Just like it would anyone else. He took this path to get away from it all.

Today... I walked here for a different reason.

As I walked, I found my eyes torn between glancing at the outer wall and the dirt path below me. In a few minutes, Chitoge was gonna come barreling over that fence… and hit me in the face. Knowing _that_ made my nerves all jittery.

Sure they were nice legs, but damn they hurt.

A thought crossed my mind, and my hand traced the outline of the locket beneath my shirt. Good, I didn't forget it… although that won't matter soon. I won't be seeing it again for a week or two.

When Chitoge hits me, the locket vanishes. Poof. Gone. I wonder why that is? Chitoge finds it eventually, so it has to go _somewhere_ …

Oh yeah. I can just ask.

' _Hey! Otama!_ ' I called, ' _Are you there? I have a question!_ '

I heard a tired groan. " **Mmm** … **five more minutes** …"

' _Five more minutes? To what? Until Chitoge gets here?_ '

"... **Wha** …?" there was a rustling noise, " **Oh** … **it's you**... **Kid** , **do you have any idea what time it is**?"

I sweatdropped. Was she sleeping? It was almost 8 AM!

" **Some of us graduated high** - **school a long time ago** …" she yawned, making a sound like she was stretching, "... **Then again** , **I guess you did too**. **Ufufu** ~"

I sighed. I missed waking up at noon.

'... _Wait, you went to high school?_ '

" **You think I popped out the womb all** - **knowing and omnipotent**?"

I rubbed my temples. Gods were confusing.

" **But to answer your question** ," she cut in, ignoring my pun, " **There** ' **s really nothing to it**. **It didn** ' **t disappear** , **you just can't find it**. **It's the same color as the grass and all**. **Besides, the girl probably hit you hard enough to send that thing a couple hundred meters** , **at** _ **least**_."

That… was kind of terrifying.

" **Anything else you** … ' **kneed' to know**?"

' _..._ '

" **Give it a few seconds**."

' _...I understand your joke, I'm just not laughing._ '

" **That** ' **s not what I meant**."

"H-Hey, look out!"

Something struck me between the eyes, and I toppled over, blood trailing from my busted nose. Strong arms swung me around like a ragdoll, and I hit the ground like a brick, the girl straddling my back.

I let out a muffled groan as she adjusted her weight, and pushed herself off me.

"Sorry about that! I'm in a hurry!"

She ran off to class, leaving a dust cloud in her wake. She called out another apology as her voice faded into the distance… I remained facedown in the dirt this time.

" **See**? **Funny**!"

' _Schadenfreude…_ '

* * *

"Hn? The BeeHive?"

It was right after dinner last night when I chose to make my move.

An impressed looking Issei Ichijou— my "father"— looked over me with interest. It wasn't often I sought an audience with him; surprisingly, it was usually the other way around. Raku never talked to his dad about the family business, and avoided the topic like the plague. It was a good thing his father understood that, and respected the boy's wishes. The man was really laid back for the boss of an underground/aboveground criminal organization.

"S'prised you already heard…" his voice was like gravel, "They been givin' some o' our boys trouble."

The Shuei-gumi and BeeHive had been in a vicious turf war over the past two weeks. It started off as some members of our group going over to "warn" members of **theirs** … which led to **their** group attacking  ours to "teach 'em a lesson". It only escalated from there. The conflict over the town would reach its peak eleven days from now, and the head of both groups would meet to discuss future plans.

In short, Chitoge was transferring in tomorrow, and we'd be forced to date in eleven days. I was on a time limit.

"They're no threat ta' us for now, " the man continued, "If they din't back off by then, I was plannin' to talk wit' you 'bout it come next week 'r so…"

"Actually, that's why I'm here."

 **That** got his attention. The dim light of his chamber cast shadows upon his face, cutting a truly imposing figure. The man was carefree in his boyhood, and even moreso upon his retirement, but **this** was business. And this was his business face.

"Out wit' it."

I gulped.

"I thought we were on good terms with the BeeHive?" I started, "You're friends with their boss, right? Chitoge's dad?"

"Oho!" he stroked his chin, "You remember! News to me!" If he was interested before, he was invested now. "We cut a deal 'round that time. Problem is, our boys ain't seein' eye ta' eye."

"They're not listening to you?" I frowned, "We brought Ryuu and some others on that trip, and they got along with the other gangs just fine!"

"Nnn…" his deep voice rumbled, "That was 'cause o' you and them kids. Playin' together like that, lookin' all happy… none of the boys dared step outta' line."

Oh. I… wasn't expecting that. It made sense, now that I thought about it, but it hadn't even crossed my mind. I guess the bosses are the head of the gang, but the heirs are the heart, huh?

"So if everyone knew that Chitoge and I were friends from back then..." I fiddled with the sharp ends of my pendant, "Do you think that'd stop them from fighting?"

. . .

"Nnn…" he mused, "...it ain't a **bad** plan." He looked back to me, "Somethin' make you think this up?"

"I… guess I was just concerned," I admitted. "We got a lot of wounded. The dining hall smelled like blood. One of the members lost an ear today..." I crossed my arms, "Our guys can definitely take the heat, but I don't want people getting hurt. Especially over something that can be solved so simply."

The yakuza boss looked impressed. "I see…" he nodded, "You sure yer' not up for leadin' this faction when I retire?"

"Absolutely not."

The man shrugged, getting up from his chair. "Worth a shot. Nn…" he nodded, "That's a good idea you got, Raku. If it was me though, I'd call you and his girl ' **lovers** ' 'stead of 'friends'..." he stroked his chin again, "That'd shut up the riffraff."

Crap. Exactly what I was trying to avoid…

"Buuut, it's yer' first business deal, so bein' rough around the edges ain't so bad. I'll leave it your way. Good learnin' experience."

...I'll take it.

"Thanks dad. You're a lifesaver."

* * *

"Whoa!"

I was forced out of my memory by almost walking into a pole.

The good news was, I'd made it to class on time. The bad news was, I almost busted my nose again. Also, I'm pretty sure that people saw that.

Ignoring _more_ stares and whispers, I opened the door to the classroo—

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

—and promptly fell over in surprise. Apparently, a large group of classmates were waiting by the door to welcome me this morning. Wish I'd gotten the memo. Good thing Raku's body can take a beating…

"U-Um…" I stuttered, "What's this about?"

"Maiko said we were wrong, but we know better!" Kikitaki yelled as she grabbed me by the collar. Whoa. Strong grip. "You and Kosaki-chan are dating, right? I even saw you walking home together!"

She started shaking me towards the end. Ohh man… I'm feeling lightheaded…

"We're not dating!" I assured her, my voice thrown about by the action, "I just had some stuff to tell her, that's all!"

The shaking stopped. "Stuff? What stuff?"

"Th-That's personal!"

"Let him off, Kikitani," Shuu called, "If he doesn't wanna' talk about it, that's his choice."

After some internal debating, the girl finally released me, giving Maiko a mock-glare. She pouted to herself but took her seat, and the crowd dispersed.

"Are you okay?" Kosaki jogged up to me, "Sorry about that… They wouldn't listen when I told them…"

"It's fine! I'm fine!" I grinned, rubbing the back of my head, "Don't worry about it. It's my fault for being so tactless yesterday, when I asked you in front of everyone."

All the girls in the class seemed to relax. Looks like they _had_ been planning on chewing me out for that. They returned to their own business.

"A-Are you _sure_ you're alright, Raku-kun? Your nose is bleeding!"

Those heads whipped right back around. Kosaki Onodera, calling a boy by his first name? And they _weren't_ dating? Likely story.

"I-I'm fine, Kosaki," I smiled, "It's not from them. I had a little run-in with Chitoge… or I should say, she _ran into_ me…"

And now I called _two_ girls by their first names? The class burst into whispers.

...Screw it. Who cares what they think? Go suck an egg, judgemental high-schoolers.

Kosaki gasped. "Chitoge? So it's true! She's really here!"

"Oho, what's this about~?" Shuu poked his head in, Miyamoto behind him, "Who'd you say you ran into, Raku?"

"An old friend," I muttered, wiping my nose on a tissue, "An old friend of mine, and Kosaki's. That's what I had to tell her about yesterday."

A collective _ohhh_ swept through the classroom. Guess they were eavesdropping… Ugh, teenagers, I swear.

"Oh!" Kosaki saw me throw away the bloodied tissue, "I have a bandage!"

A few moments later, and a pair of delicate hands _geeently_ applied it. Oh...! Her fingertips brushed my cheek. Awesome.

I barely got to thank her before the bell rang. We all took our seats.

* * *

"Alright class, listen up!"

In walked Kyouko Hihara, the beloved glasses-wearing teacher of Class 1-C. The anime gave her a weird spin: every time she showed up, she was in a still pose on a sparkling background. Aside from that, while she didn't have any particular traits that screamed _anime character_ , she was a favorite among fans. She left partway through Raku's second year though…

I glanced at Shuu. The guy was hard to read— blame the eccentric personality— but it's a wonder no one noticed it before. His feelings for her, I mean. Having a crush on a teacher is somewhat common (I've never had one, but apparently it's true) and he volunteers to help her out all the time… Then again, chalk it up to his personality. Good luck understanding anything about Shuu Maiko.

"We have a new student joining us today!" the woman called, "Come on in, Kirisaki-san!"

I straightened in my chair. There was work to do.

The door slid open, and the girl walked in.

Black stockings wrapped around long legs, coming up to mid thigh. Her uniform seemed normal, but her skirt seemed a bit shorter than most, and she had a pink minibag instead of the standard blue school one. A red ribbon was tied into her hair: golden tresses that fell to her back, and faded into strawberry. Bright blue eyes, bright white smile. Chitoge Kirisaki, straight from America.

"Hi everyone! My name's Kirisaki Chitoge!" she did a little wave, "I just moved here from the U.S.! My mother's Japanese and my papa's American, so I'm half, but I can speak Japanese just fine! So don't be shy~! I look forward to getting to know you all!"

A slight deflating of her shoulders and a held breath told volumes. That greeting was practiced. Probably in front of a mirror, and for a couple days… or maybe she practiced with the gang. Or Tsugumi. Was Tsugumi in Japan yet? I sure hope so.

" _Whoa! She's cute!_ "

" _What a hottie!_ "

" _Those legs go on for miles!_ "

" _How do you ask for a girl's number in English?_ "

Looks like the class is **loving** her. She seems happy though. I'm glad.

"All right, why don't you take a seat?" Kyouko offered, "There's an empty one next to Ichijou in the back."

The girl nodded and did just that.

…

…

...!

Chitoge almost tripped when she saw my face. She looked ready to scream…

With a worried smile, I put a finger to my lips. Seeing that I'd keep the secret, she continued to her seat silently, and Kyouko started homeroom.

" _L-Listen…_ " the girl leaned over and whispered, one hand cupped around her mouth, " _Sorry about knocking you over back there_ …"

" _It's fine, don't worry about it_ ," I whispered back, " _My name's Raku Ichijou_. _I hope we can be friends!_ "

That got the girl to smile and nod. She turned her focus away from me and to the lecture, but I could see a goofy grin forming on her face. She'd made her first friend.

...For the second time, and with the same boy. But she didn't know that yet.

* * *

"Aw crap…"

I felt the empty space in my shirt with exaggerated motions. It was lunchtime, and I could start looking for the pendant now… I had to make that fact known though.

"What's wrong, Raku-kun?"

Onodera came walking over, hearing my curse. She didn't enter the conversation this early before… It's probably because we were friends now.

"Oh! Kosaki!" I waved, "I uh… lost something important…"

She tilted her head in confusion. That little lock of hair followed. "You did? What was it?"

I traced the outline of the pendant for her. She got the message.

"Oh…" she nodded, "When do you think you lost it?"

"Hmm…" I put my hands in my pockets lazily, "I put it on this morning, and I know I had it when I got to school… but I just noticed it was gone, now."

"Then you must've dropped it on the way to class!"

!

An involuntary jerk came from Chitoge Kirisaki. I guess she'd been listening.

"When do you think you dropped it then?" Kosaki asked, "You hit your head on something this morning, right?"

!

Chitoge twitched again, and I sweatdropped. "I-It really wasn't that bad..."

Kosaki continued, apparently oblivious. "Raku-kun, your nose was bleeding. You don't have to act tough."

!

The blonde beside us was clutching her stomach, as if every absentminded word from Kosaki drove a stake of guilt into her heart. Ahh... Kosaki, your innocence is adorable and I know there's no intention behind it at all, but I _really_ wish you'd notice Chitoge right now...

"If we retrace the path you took, it should be easy!" Kosaki clapped her hands together, "And with two sets of hands, we can find your pendant in no time!"

"E-Excuse me…"

The blonde called for us, drawing our eyes. She looked up at us shyly, before averting our own.

"I… um…" she bowed her head slightly, "I wanna' help too… if that's alright?"

Kosaki gasped. "K-Kirisaki-san! You were listening?"

I sighed. So pure. "I-It's fine, both of you. I don't want to trouble you… And like Kosaki said, it shouldn't take long. I can do it myself. Besides, Kirisaki... are you sure you wanna spend your first lunch at your new school, hunched over in the grass?"

The new girl shook her head, "I... need to help you. I'm probably the reason you lost it in the first place..." she gripped her forearm with her free hand, "Please let me look too? I'll feel guilty all day, otherwise."

This was… surprising. It was in-character of her to feel guilty about it, yeah, but her speaking up— that was new. She's usually pretty bad at saying what she feels… and trust me, I've read 229 chapters of it. This was progress. Good for her.

"Are you sure? The grass is spindly and pokes at your legs…"

"It's okay!" the girl affirmed, "I'm wearing thigh-highs!"

You don't have to tell me.

"Let me help too!" Kosaki pumped her fists, adorably, "I can do more to help than give out bandages!"

Ah… Kosaki loved helping people. Moreover, she hated _not_ being able to help people. I think I touched on that yesterday… She wasn't gonna' take "no" for an answer.

"If you insist…" I sighed, "Let's do this quick though. I can tell our classmates really want to have lunch with you, Kirisaki."

It was true. The girls stalked around, eyes trained on us, like predators waiting on their prey. Vultures, I tell you.

"Alright!" she chirped happily. Her mood had done a full 180. "Then let's get started! Oh, I'm Chitoge Kirisaki, by the way!"

"I'm Kosaki Onodera, and this is Raku Ichijou!" she introduced us, "It's a bit of a strange circumstance, but I hope we can all be friends!"

"Back at'cha!" Chitoge's smile grew wider, "Okay, I think I know where you dropped it! Let's go!"

She dashed off in a blur with a smile on her face.

...

"...She doesn't seem to remember us, does she?"

"Seems like it…" I admitted, putting a hand on Kosaki's shoulder, "But I think it may be better this way. It'd be harder to explain without the locket, right?"

The girl nodded, eager to get her best friend back.

* * *

...We didn't find it.

We got to the scene of the crime pretty quickly, and fanned out from there. But even with three sets of hands, finding a gold and silver pendant among the tall, yellow grass was… tough. Really tough. Half an hour went by in a flash, and we barely had enough time to get back to class.

"It's okay!" Kosaki consoled Chitoge, a dark cloud of depression forming over the blonde's head, "School's over now, so we can help him look again! It'll be fine!"

"Guuuh," Chitoge groaned, "I feel really bad… I'm so sorry, Ichijou-san…"

"It's really no problem…" I assured, "And you don't have to help me search anymore. I'd forgive you, but there's nothing to forgive in the first place! It was an accident! So you don't need to feel guilty."

"Bweeeeh," her head turned to the ground again, "You **say** that, but I still feel guilty…"

I sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I don't want to keep you out too late Kosaki— you have work today," I pointed out, "And Kirisaki, I've already taken lunch from you; really, it's fine. Club activities will be starting soon, so why don't you check them out? Maybe you'll find one you like and end up joining?"

Kosaki pouted. "Friends help each other, Raku-kun. And we're friends, right?"

Chitoge gripped her forearm with her other hand, shyly. "If you don't want our company, I understand… but I still want to help, Ichijou. If I can't help you because it was my fault, I'll help you because I want to. How's that?"

Kosaki may have been the softspoken of the two, but the heroines of this series were quite stubborn. They pined after one boy for thirteen years, after all.

"...If you say so…" I nodded, "Thank you for the help. And sorry for stealing you away again."

"Oh, don't you go saying sorry too!" Chitoge put her hands on her hips, a bit of her spunk back, "If I can't feel guilty then you can't feel guilty either, _mister!_ "

She said that last bit in English. "Mister", that is. Kosaki looked like she was taken by surprise, as if we'd started a pop-quiz in English class. If I remember correctly, her English wasn't the best…

Then again, Raku's wasn't either— at least, before **I** showed up. He was fluent now. Chitoge and Tsugumi were fluent speakers too, Marika's ability was far above average, and Shuu's skill with the language was passable at the **very** worst. Out of all the non-native speakers though, the best would have to be—

"Oh? Kosaki. Ichijou-kun. Kirisaki-san."

Ruri Miyamoto walked over to us, crossing the empty hallway. It was by the vending machines, so it was a little out of the way... What was she doing here?

"Hi, Ruri-chan!" Kosaki greeted, "Raku-kun lost something, so Kirisaki-san and I are helping him look!"

I blinked. "Oh, Kirisaki. This is Ruri Miyamoto. Miyamoto, this is Chitoge Kirisaki, the transfer student."

"Nice to meet'cha!" the blonde extended her hand, "I hope we can be friends!"

"I remember," Miyamoto replied, shaking it, "The new girl from America, right? _It's nice to meet you_."

She said that last bit in English. Chitoge smiled.

" _Wow! Your English is pretty good!_ " the foreigner's ribbon bounced with her excitement, " _How long have you been speaking?_ "

" _Thank you, I started learning when I was eight. In Japan, it's a required class, starting in high-school, so I decided to get a head start_ ," Ruri pushed up her glasses idly, " _It's… how do you say? Advantageous?_ "

" _Yeah! That pronunciation was perfect!_ "

The two were carrying on a conversation in the language now, in the _sliiiightest_ of accents. Chitoge still sounded like Nao Toyama, but her English was far better. Meanwhile, I'd never heard Ruri's voice actress speak anything but Japanese before. Cool.

"R-Raku-kun…" Kosaki whispered, her head turning back and forth between them as the engagement progressed, "Do you know what they're saying? We started English class two weeks ago! I'm so lost…"

I waved off her concern. "It's nothing important. They're just talking about Miyamoto's speaking skill. She's telling Chitoge about why she learned English, and translating that favorite book she had."

" _Wow, King Lear!?_ " Chitoge gasped, " _I'm surprised! Shakespeare's difficult even for native English speakers, trust me!_ "

" _I'll admit, I'd read a Japanese translation prior,_ " Miyamoto said, clearly happy she was getting a bit of a chance to show off, " _But I just_ _ **had**_ _to read the original. Some literary value get lost in translation, and all._ "

" _That's true. Culture doesn't translate_ ," I said in perfect English, surprising everyone, " _Macbeth's more my speed though. It's not quite as dense_."

" _Whoaa! Ichijou-san, your English is really good too!_ " Chitoge applauded, " _Is everyone in our class this fluent!?_ "

Kosaki pouted cutely. "I… I'm not sure what we're talking about, but can we bring it back? I'm a little lost…"

I smiled apologetically, switching back to Japanese. "Sorry, Kosaki. Like Miyamoto said, Chitoge, English becomes a required class starting in high school. So, Kosaki here has just started. Miyamoto and I began learning early."

"Ohh, that makes sense…" Chitoge nodded, happily, "You're both naturals though! And Onodera-san, don't worry! It takes time, but you'll get there!"

Kosaki seemed to take it, nodding back with a smile. Idly, I noted how Chitoge totally talked to her like a parent just there.

"If you're looking for something, I'll help," Miyamoto offered, "The swim team is buying uniforms today, and I already have mine. I haven't grown from last year, so…"

Her expression darkened a bit. "...the point is, I'm not busy."

"Don't worry, Ruri-chan!" Shuu appeared from nowhere, "Your three sizes are nothing to be ashamed of!"

...

A fist found its way into his cheek, sending him bounding across the dirt. Ruri stood with her arm outstretched, shaking the feeling back into it. Apparently, she slugged him pretty hard.

"...Anyway, I'm free." she said with a stoic smile, "Do you have a problem with that, Ichijou-kun?"

"...None here. Thanks for the help," I said, nervously.

"I'll help too!" Shuu popped off the ground like nothing happened, "I'd never turn down a chance to hang with some _looovely_ ladies~"

Ruri pulled Kosaki behind her, and Chitoge took a few unconscious steps back.

"Glad to have you…" I nodded, "...I think."

He clutched his chest theatrically, like he'd been hit in the chest. "That's cold, dawg."

"...Don't ever say that again."

"Wurd-up."

"Stop."

* * *

We split off into groups, Shuu and Ruri going left, Kosaki and Chitoge going right. I tagged along with the two girls, knowing Miyamoto could handle herself.

Kosaki searched the side closer to the outer fence, since the grass was shorter there, and she was wearing kneesocks. Chitoge and I took the… more heavily forested area. It was slow going; I'm sure an hour or so had gone by, and we've managed to find a shoe, a water bottle, some spare change, and a daruma doll (how did **that** get there?) but no locket. Nothing close.

I stepped on something in the grass, making a squelch noise. Hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, I looked down to see a clump of mud. Thank god… If it's true that girls and guys came here to make out, and if this was anything like the high school **I** went to…

I shuddered. Back to searching, please.

"Hey…" Chitoge beckoned me over.

I bent down beside her. "What's up?"

She squeezed her own arm again. She seemed to do it every time she got all shy.

"I've been thinking…" she murmured, "I'm… I'm sorry if I forced myself onto you guys. I should've just taken the hint that you didn't want me around…"

Oh, no. I was shutting that train of thought down **now**.

"Don't you dare think that…" I muttered, "You've known me for less than a day, and you spent half of it helping me look for a needle in a haystack. I might not know you very well, but I can tell you're a great person. I'd love to have you around more. I'd love to be your friend. And I know Kosaki, Shuu, Miyamoto, and everyone else feels the same."

Her self-destructive thoughts clammed up pretty quickly, as I decisively destroyed each of them, one by one. I knew what I was doing. I'd been there before. Every moment, you're second-guessing, wondering what you did wrong, hoping you did right… Every single second of every single day. It was exhausting. No one deserved to go through that. No one.

"I've… been in your shoes…" I confessed, "People around here don't really like me. Shuu, Kosaki, and by extension, Ruri… they're the only ones that've really given me a chance."

"My old man's the boss of a yakuza syndicate…" I heard her gasp, "They're pretty big in this area, and everybody knows. Kids my age are afraid… they think I'll bite their head off if they talk to me."

I pulled out the friendship notebook from my bag, and opened it up. "I used to make these friendship notebooks all the time… I was so desperate for friends…"

I looked over at Kosaki, who was walking around the base of a tree stump. "...But I have friends now. Good friends. And they want to be friends with you. **I** want to be friends with you."

I stood up. "So don't worry. You're just fine, Kirisaki."

...

The girl blinked, before smiling wide. "Wow… you know exactly what to say."

I blushed, "L-Like I said, I've been there before…"

"Well…" she shook her head, "I think that's my line. See…"

She looked around her, checking if anyone else was listening.

"...I'm... the heiress... of a gang," she said each word slowly, like it was painful, "Back in America, they'd run background checks on all of my classmates, and guard me like rabid dogs. No one ever approached me... and if they did, they _disappeared_ …"

"That's why I was so excited about the move to Japan," she said, standing up as well, "No one knew me here, so I could finally have friends! I was so happy…" her expression drooped a bit. "Then I knocked you over this morning, and I was so embarrassed I ran away. I thought for sure that you were gonna' tell everyone… and when I saw you in class, I almost cried, thinking it was all over."

She stared me right in the eye and smiled. "Thank you for keeping my secret, Ichijou-san."

I grinned right back. "Please, it was what any decent person would do. Hitting me was an accident, so no worries," I scratched my cheek, "And just 'Ichijou' is fine. You can call me 'Raku' too, if you want."

"R-Really? First names?" she raised a hand to her mouth in surprise, "Is that alright? I heard from Papa that I couldn't do that in Japan…"

"It's totally fine among friends," I said, "And we're friends! So it's totally fine!"

The girl's smile was positively bursting with joy. I could tell she was just about to bounce off the walls. "Thanks Raku! But call me Chitoge then, okay?"

I smiled.

"Thanks, Chitoge."


	6. Chapter 5: Ripple

" _Every change is a ripple, trapped in this little pond.._."

* * *

"Hey, Ruri-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you wear your hair long?"

Talk about out of left field.

It was April 11th, Day Two with Chitoge Kirisaki. More importantly, it was the second day our little group of friends dedicated to searching for Raku's pendant. They'd split off into two groups again, the boys in one, the three girls in the other. Ruri had swim team after school, and Kosaki was on class duty, so the two girls could only help out at lunch… It was slow-going. With five sets of hands, they'd covered about half the campus already. Where the hell was this thing?

"Where did that come from?" Ruri asked, not turning her attention from the weeds, "Are you just making small talk?"

"Sort of…" Kosaki moved her bangs aside, "I wanted to grow mine out after middle school, but now I'm having second thoughts… My hair's at the point where I could either let it grow, or cut it back, and it wouldn't be a major change. I'm just worried what could happen if I don't take that chance…"

Ruri looked up. "You? Worrying? Shocker."

A quick glance told the girl that Kirisaki was out of earshot.

"...Okay, so what's this really about?" the shorter girl asked quietly, "You're not exactly subtle with your anecdotes."

Kosaki fidgeted. "Oh… it's a bit of a long story… which is why I tried the… uh, 'anecdote'... first…"

"Uh-huh…" Ruri looked over at her best friend, "Lunch ends in fifteen minutes. I'm listening."

The clouds dimmed the sky, and the breeze picked up… as if the backdrop of a play was shifting between scenes. Ruri sent another glance toward the blonde transfer student, oblivious to their talk, stepping through the grass without a care. Good, because Ruri had a creeping feeling this was about _that_.

"The key I always carry around…" the class rep fingered her necklace unconsciously, "...the one from ten years ago. Ichijou-kun showed me his pendant, the one with the keyhole… He told me that he was the boy from back then."

Ruri nodded, having listened in on that particular confession. Not even feigning ignorance, she let the girl continue.

"At first, I was so happy… so… overjoyed…" she said, standing up, "I'd found him. Finally, after so many years… And he asked me to be his friend! He even let me call him by his first name! I was in heaven!"

Ruri wanted to be happy for her, but she knew she wasn't finished yet.

"But now that I've had time to think… I feel so lost…" her voice wavered, "Being close to Ichijou-kun is something I've wanted for so long, and now that we are, I…" she traced little circles in the earth with her shoe. "I'm not sure what I want anymore."

"So you're at a crossroads," Ruri summed up, "You can either be his 'friend'... or continue pursuing him, as you always have."

Kosaki bit her lower lip. "I… I really don't know what I want to do now. I'm so grateful to have found him… but now that my mind is clear… I hesitate whenever I call him 'Raku'. I've started conversations with him, but they're not the same as before. He still makes me feel so warm and relaxed… but it's not…"

She struggled to find the words. "Things are different now. I don't know if it's a good or bad different."

"Well that's easy," Ruri said simply, "Would you rather Ichijou-kun have never told you who he was?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Haven't you always wanted to be with him? Do you regret agreeing to be friends?"

"R-Ruri, what are you saying? I'd never regret that!"

The girl stood up too, taking off her glasses to wipe them. "And there you go. Things have changed, but you don't find the changes themselves to be unwelcome. This is just more of you worrying over nothing."

She always seemed too clumsy for the type, but Kosaki was a bit of a perfectionist. Not the kind that'd berate others for lackluster contributions to a group project— she was far too passive for that. No, her blend of perfectionism led to worrying, self-doubt, and... more worrying. The girl had a love for small details, and an even greater love for when they all fell in place: such was her fondness for decoration. But it led to overthinking. Lots of it. Something Ruri was very familiar with, having known the girl for years.

"You're scared. And that's natural," Ruri ran her fingers through her friend's hair, "You two have been static for so long, and suddenly everything's moving. It's okay to be afraid."

"If things are moving fast, then don't rush into it," she twirled the lock of hair that framed the girl's face, "Slow down. There's nothing wrong with that. He won't be mad at you. It's perfectly fine."

She ran a thumb over her cheek. "Just take it at your own pace, Kosaki."

The promised-girl's eyes found themselves wet with unshed tears. Blinking them away, she smiled genuinely at her friend, pulling her into a hug.

"...Thank you, Ruri-chan. You always know just what to say."

Her friend smiled back, though it was obscured by her friend's body against hers.

"You could also just shove his face into your chest like you're doing now. I know he'd appreciate it."

"R-Ruri!"

* * *

"You've been getting along pretty well with the new girl, huh?"

I threw a strange look his way. "No more than anyone else has. Weird thing to say."

Lunch had passed, and after music class we had Physical Education— our last period until school let out. The boys had just finished a run, and while we were technically done for the day, Shuu and I took the chance to lie out against the cool grass, in our tracksuits. The breeze was really nice, and the view of the girls doing gymnastics in the distance was kind of relaxing. It's probably why Shuu chose this spot, now that I think about it.

I'll take what downtime I can get though. With no locket in sight, it looked like I was spending another day in the dirt... in the literal sense. Not the 'Chitoge socked me in the gut and left me in the dirt' way. But I guess that's the literal sense too?

"Ehh, I wouldn't say that. Not at all!" he wagged his finger at me, "She talks to you way more than Onodera-san or Ruri-chan. Even the other girls in class! They might talk to _her_ a lot, but she doesn't really seem to initiate… like she does with you, I mean."

"So what? I'm the first person she ran into. It's not that bizarre," I denied, "Besides, we're childhood friends. Even if she doesn't remember."

I noticed his lack of reaction there. What, was he forgetting to act like he _didn't_ eavesdrop on my confession?

"People are starting to talk," he chided, "The fact that you asked Onodera to meet you in private is big. Add that to the whole first-names thing, and… well, conclusions were jumped to."

"Now you're tight with the new girl, and you're dragging her off on little escapades," he listed, "On top of that, you're taking Onodera with you. It doesn't paint you in the best light." He wiped off his glasses. "I'm running damage control, but people like to believe in the _extravagant_... more than common sense and reason, anyway."

I was a little surprised. "I... figured you'd let those rumors spread. You always seem to tease me about it anyway."

"Your love life, sure, but this is different. More people involved. Don't want Ms. Kirisaki's reputation to tank before she's been here two days," he looked up at the clouds, "Good news is, almost all rumors 'bout her are positive. Same with Onodera. _You_ on the other hand, people consider scum of the earth. Go you."

I sighed. Raku Ichijou, hated and misunderstood by his peers? What else was new?

"But enough about that, let's talk business!" his mood swung, and he plastered on a goofy grin, "What do you think? About Kirisaki, I mean~"

I looked over at the pull-up bars, where the girl looked ready to take her turn. "She's nice. Nervous, and a little socially-awkward, but she means well. She's got a really bright, cheery personality once you get to know her."

The girl swung around the bars from zero to sixty, quickly building momentum, doing a triple twist-flip in the air, and sticking the landing. There were cheers.

"...also extremely athletic," I sweatdropped, "Her grades are on another level, but she stinks at anything based in precision…"

"C'mon, that's not what I mean and you know it!" Shuu hit my shoulder with the back of his hand, "What do you _think_ of her? On like, scale of one-to-ten."

Oh, we were talking bodies? Pfft. Boys.

"I'd give her a seven or eight," I admitted, "She's plenty attractive, sure, but she's not really my type. Reminds me too much of my home life."

"The boys are giving her a perfect ten~" he said with a dopey grin, "She's a foreigner, so that's an immediate 'yes'... Then you got those legs, that butt, and her… Do you think they're a C? I think they're a C."

I sighed inwardly. No class.

If you were wondering though, Chitoge _was_ a C— a mid C. Kosaki was a high B, Ruri and Paula were a high A, Haru was a mid B, Yui and Fuu were a mid C, Marika was a low E, Tsugumi was a high—

…

Ahem.

Don't judge me please. This was all in the databooks.

"Basically, it comes down to the fact that she's only half-Japanese," I mused, "That's where the hair, eyes, and body type come from. Again, not my type. Traditional Japanese tastes are more my thing."

There was a concept in Japanese Culture called 'Yamato Nadeshiko', perhaps aptly described as 'the perfect, idealized Japanese woman'. It was a really archaic, and kind of creepy concept? Fair skin, slim figure, 'submissive' attitude… That last one makes me shiver a bit. I'm just glad the world is becoming more progressive, and we can recognize how weird this is.

I guess as far as _appearance_ goes, I get it. It was fine to have a _type_. Kosaki happened to fall into that category. The 'perfect wife'...

"Yeah, so you've said before…" Shuu looked at me, "You're... being very forthcoming with this information. Usually I have to prod you for a good ten minutes or so to get _anything_ out of you. It's like pulling teeth."

I shrugged, "I guess you could say I've been different lately. Just don't question it."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he chuckled, "While you're at it, tell me about Onodera."

I flushed a bit and looked away. "What's there to say? She's nice. Kind-hearted. Sweet. A good person. She's cute and has a nice body, but that's not really why I'm into her."

Shuu raised an eyebrow. "Oho~? Does this have to do with your status? _Childhood friends_ , was it?"

There it was. I rubbed the back of my neck. "So you _were_ listening in…" I ran a hand through my hair, "It's partly that. I'd be lying if I said otherwise. But it's so much more than just…"

"A nostalgia boner?"

My eye twitched. "...Sure. That."

He grinned. "Weeeellll, it's a good thing Kirisaki ain't your type!" he sat up, "A ton of guys wanna ask her out. She's crazy popular, man."

"Who she goes out with isn't my business," I stretched out, getting the feeling back in my legs, "They better not hurt her though."

Oh, who am I kidding? If all the guys see in her is a hot bod, _she'll_ be the one hurting **them**. See if anyone pulls that crap once the fists start flying.

"I'm not kidding when I say she's crazy popular, dude," he looked at me, "Have you heard of 'The Seven Heroines of Bonyari'?"

I briefly imagined Chitoge in a witch's hat. "I've heard of it, but I'm not sure exactly what it is. I figure it's pretty self-explanatory?"

"They're already calling her a candidate! Kirisaki! On her **second** day of school!" he flopped back on the ground, "People are saying she's a shoo-in to replace Gotou-senpai when she graduates next year. Just 'cause she's a foreigner! You believe that!?"

Ah. Roxanne-Kyouko Gotou (not to be confused with our teacher, Kyouko Hihara) was a second-year. She was a foreigner, like Chitoge, from America, like Chitoge, and from California… _un_ like Chitoge. Chitoge was from North Carolina, I think. She was also half-Japanese, born to an American mother and a Japanese father. Roxanne always scored scarily low on exams though. But apparently she was insanely hot.

"They say this year of freshman show a lot of promise!" Shuu continued, "Onodera is set to replace Saegusa-senpai too! Talk about a 'next generation'!"

Hikari Saegusa was _also_ a second-year, and the president of the gardening club. Her country background left a personality and demeanor not too far off from Kosaki's. She was a tad more clumsy, if you could believe that.

And yes, I _had_ heard of these girls before. They were in the databooks too, I think.

"They're calling them, 'The Ones Who Surpass Their Seniors'," he made air quotes, "Or, 'Gekokujou' for short. They already made a name! Kirisaki's transfer is a huge deal!"

Buddy, you have no idea.

"Gekokujou, huh?" I looked over at Chitoge and Kosaki chatting, as the girls finished their exercise, "Fitting name. I like it."

The Ones Who Surpass Their Seniors.

To 'surpass' those that came before. To begin from the same position as their predecessor… and to outshine them. To do better, in any way you can.

Idly, I raised an open palm to the sky… and wrapped a fist around the sun.

I guess I'm a Gekokujou too.

* * *

"Something's been bothering me."

Kosaki looked over at the girl who'd spoken. "What is it, Ruri-chan?"

It was after school now, and the classroom was empty. Onodera was on class duty with Itano, but the boy had gone off alone to deliver some paperwork to the office. Ruri had swim team, but decided to hang back after the bell had rung. Practice didn't start for another half-hour, so she was helping Kosaki sweep the floor.

"Like you said earlier: now that the initial shock has worn off, I'm starting to think more clearly about what happened…" Ruri leaned against her broom, "And something doesn't add up."

Kosaki stopped sweeping too. "What is it?"

"...Why _did_ he tell you this?" she pondered, "Not that you didn't have a right to know, but _why_? Why now? If he had known you were his childhood friend all this time, why did he choose **now** of all times to tell you? He's known you for three years."

"Oh…" Kosaki hummed, "Maybe he thought I remembered, when I didn't? It's probably just a misunderstanding."

"...For three years? I doubt it," she countered, "...Although, he's not exactly _forward_ when it comes to stuff like this… He's had a crush on you for three years, and he never made a single move..."

Ruri looked pointedly at her best friend. "You're not much better, there."

The girl deflated. "R-Ruri, please…"

…

"Wait, what did you say? A crush? Three years?"

The girl blinked. Was she serious? "Your birthday's June 15th, right? You weren't born yesterday?"

Ignoring the jab, Kosaki looked up at the ceiling and sighed airily. "Haa… You know, you don't have to make up things to make me feel better. I know Raku doesn't have a crush on me."

Ruri looked like she wanted to strangle her friend for her naivete. She refrained though.

"He must've realized I didn't remember a while ago… probably during middle school," Onodera thought aloud, "And he told me now because Chitoge-chan was transferring in. That's all it is."

"But it's so sweet…" she sighed happily again, "He knows her so well, even after ten years apart. He described her so vividly, it was like he saw her yesterday!"

Oh?

"That's strange," Ruri muttered, "You told me Kirisaki doesn't remember him. That means she hasn't seen him since then, right?"

"Huh? Oh… I guess so," Kosaki tapped her chin in thought, "But maybe she just hasn't changed? It's not too weird."

Ruri sighed. "Your faith in Ichijou is absolute…"

"B-But!" Kosaki waved her hands, "I… I know he's been acting different. He says he knows it too. I think it's that honesty that keeps me from worrying."

So he knows he's changed? Interesting.

"...It's worth keeping in mind," Ruri got back to sweeping, "I'm not saying he's on thin ice or anything, but asking 'why?' every now and then couldn't hurt."

"It's not like the changes are _bad_ either," her glasses fell down her nose a bit, at the angle of her head, "You're friends now. You're finally past the 'acquaintance' phase, and it only took you a thousand days. Congrats."

Kosaki pouted. "I'm glad we're closer… We can see each other more often this way. He even got a job in my store, so I'll see him on the weekends now. Mom likes him too! A little _too_ much, actually..."

. . .

"Ichijou goes to your house on the weekends?"

"Well, he hasn't started yet, but—"

The glasses-wearing swimmer pinned Kosaki to the wall in a blur. The brooms clattered to the floor, forgotten.

"...And you forgot to mention this _**why**_?"

"I-I-I told you I wasn't sure!" Onodera fidgeted, knowing what was coming next, "I didn't know if I wanted to date or be friends! So, please don't! Spare meeeee—!"

That answer wasn't enough to stop the tickling that followed. Ruri was the type, apparently. Kosaki had fallen over in laughter, and Ruri pursued, her hands snaked under the girl's shirt for better contact.

…!

The door slid open to reveal Itano, who dropped the empty folder in surprise. The two girls stared up at him from their new position on the floor, caught like a deer in the headlights.

"...Sorry to intrude."

He promptly shut the door.

A new rumor spread around campus. That for the boys, Raku Ichijou was the least of their problems... and for the girls, to never be alone in a room with Ruri Miyamoto.

Of course, Shuu let _that_ one spread like wildfire.


	7. Chapter 6: Crescent

" _A smile from me to you. A happy crescent, like the moon in the sky._ "

* * *

"Hey, wait up!"

Raku Ichijou's life was eventful.

If I told you that, you might think 'Oh, you mean comparatively speaking, right?'. Trust me, I don't think this is really a matter of personal discretion. The kid had a lot going on. Between _dying_ three days ago, being brought back to life the next day... reuniting with old friends after a decade or so, getting a job, getting _kneed in the face_ , and spending two days in the dirt looking for some ten-year-old trinket, Raku Ichijou's life was… well, eventful.

...A few of those were my fault. Dying, Revival, and the job, that is. I don't really like to think about the first two, but working at Kosaki's shop sounded like a lot of fun.

I'd been practicing ever since that night… So I had two nights of practice under my belt. It was Thursday, and my shift was on Sunday, but that should still be plenty of time to prepare.

Yeah… it's Thursday. Today is Chitoge's second day of school… or, it _was_ , anyway. School was over, and that meant we could search for the pendant again! Erm, most of us. Kosaki was on class duty with Itano, and Ruri couldn't skip two days of swim team in a row. Shuu had to take care of something at home— he left as soon as the bell rang. So it was just me and the new girl.

Speaking of whom…

"Hm? What's up?"

When that same bell rang, Chitoge took off like a rocket. Apparently, she was really eager to find this thing. Even now, when I'd stopped her in the hall, she was jogging in place a bit, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. Blonde ball of energy. I envy her sometimes.

"You left the classroom so fast, I didn't get the chance to give you this…" I reached into my backpack and pulled out a notebook. "Here. They're my Japanese notes. You were having trouble keeping up with the Kanji, huh?"

"O-Oh…" she fiddled nervously, "...was it that obvious?"

I shook my head. "You're fine. I just happened to glance at your paper since I sit right next to you. Don't worry, Kanji's tough."

It's true. It was the kind of thing where you throw yourself against a wall again, and again, and again, until something clicked.

Chitoge would pick it up in no time.

"Is it really okay?" she asked, "She said we might need our notes for the homework…"

"It's fine," I assured, extending the notebook, "This is mostly review from last year. Besides, you're already doing me a huge favor, staying behind and helping me look for my locket. This is the least I can do."

With a pause, and a slight hesitation… she took it and smiled.

"Thanks Raku! I'll get these back to you soon!"

…

Chitoge had changed.

Actually, I shouldn't say that. Chitoge has always been this way. She's a genuinely kind, sweet girl once you get to know her… she's far from defenseless though. But she only ever lashes out when she's attacked, and Raku Ichijou did a _lot_ of that. In this timeline, she treated me like she treated any other friend. Like Kosaki, or Ruri, or even Tsugumi.

….Uh, she didn't plan on playing dress-up with me, did she? Tsugumi was her personal fashion model in the future… No, no, I'm pretty sure that honor was exclusive to the Black Tiger. Not that I'd complain either way though.

But yeah, Chitoge was a good person. Always has been. Even if her first instinct was to throw brute force at the problem.

When she first 'met' me, she was… a little timid. It made sense. Any normal person would be _livid_ if they got their nose busted like I had. Acting as hesitant as she did, it was natural. She was doing her best to be polite. Not to mention all the people she got involved with because of that. Kosaki, Ruri, Shuu… Chitoge was among an already-established friend group. She didn't know what was 'okay' or 'weird'. Know what I mean? It was just a newcomer trying to fit in.

And she'd opened up a bit since then. Now that we were on a first name basis, the blonde seemed much more cheerful. I'd practically accepted her with open arms, so I guess she felt more comfortable being herself. I'm happy. Her smiles are nice too.

"Oh! Ichijou-kun!" called a voice, "Got a minute?"

I looked over my shoulder. Kyouko-sensei? Wonder what's up…

"I didn't get the chance to talk to you yesterday. Glad I caught you!" the teacher said, "Listen, you're on animal duty this week, right? Would you mind taking Kirisaki-kun along? Show her the ropes?"

Right… I guess we'd just left the classroom too quickly yesterday. She managed to talk to me on my first time through, so…

I looked back at Chitoge, who was looking through the notes I'd just given her. She seemed really engrossed. I turned back to Sensei.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do my best."

"Counting on you~!"

* * *

"It's huge!"

It _was_ huge. The school garden was literally the school backyard. Half of it, anyway. Aside from the track, the two pools, and the gym, it was probably the biggest spot on campus. There were open cages, their animals out and about, surrounding a small set of planters that served as the school's 'garden'. Everything here was communal though. Students of every class from every year rotated duties in maintaining this area. But the Gardening Club liked to keep rarer, more finicky plants, so they had their own private garden in their clubroom. Raku had been there before, on Club Recruitment Day. It was nice. Homey. He liked it a lot.

Also, Saegusa-senpai just reminded him of Onodera. Not that his allegiance could be swayed.

"That's right," I remembered, "You don't have school menageries in America, huh?"

I honestly had no idea. They didn't at _my_ high school, that's for sure.

"Not at _my_ school, that's for sure!" Well that answered that. "When I heard you had one, I never thought it'd be this big! Only _two people_ take care of this place?"

I know, right? Can you imagine an imaginary menagerie manager imagining managing an imaginary menagerie? Oh. Wrong Shaft anime.

"It's really not that complex," I stretched out, "We keep a manual handy for newbies like you. It's around here somewhere… Here it is."

I set the massive book upon the bench with a grunt. The thing was heavy. Each page had detailed instructions on each animal: what its name was, its species, gender, recommended feed, special needs— that kind of stuff.

"This book has everything you need to know about your duties. It shouldn't take you very long to rea—"

"Let's get started!"

A sharp turn of the head caught Chitoge with a full bucket of water on either shoulder. She marched toward the garden, intent on getting this done quickly.

"H-Hey, hey!" I stumbled over, "Be careful when you water the plants! If you rot the roots, Sensei's gonna' be pissed!"

"Hm?" the blonde looked my way innocently, already emptying a pail, "It's okay, I'll be careful! Besides, they're just plants. They can take it!"

"The planter is _**overflowing**_!"

She looked back at the now-empty bucket. "Oh. Well, now whoever's on duty after us doesn't have to water as much!"

. . .

She seemed to wither under my gaze. "...Hey, what's wrong? The faster we get this done, the faster we can look for your pendant, right?"

I sighed. This was… much closer to the Chitoge I met on my first week. Well, at least she was nicer about it this time.

The blonde dumped a whole box of feed into the goldfish tank, accidentally dropped the empty box in the water, and left it there. A nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, and she was on to the next task. I rolled up my sleeves.

Looks like the pendant-search will have to wait 'til tomorrow.

* * *

"Raku-kun!"

My head shot up at the voice, and I almost dropped the measuring cup in surprise.

"K-Kosaki!" I waved, "Hey! What're you doing here?"

It had been two hours at the very _least_. The most stressful two hours since… uh… that one movie. Between cleaning up after the mess and Chitoge making _more_ of a mess, it was like being a parent. Or at least a babysitter. I don't get paid for this, do I?

...Ehh, it looked like she was having fun. It was hard to be mad at her.

"I finished Class Duties and came to check on you two!" Kosaki said happily, "I thought we might be able to look for your pendant toda— h-huh?"

As she spoke, a literal dust cloud formed in the distance. A squint of the eyes, and I could tell: the animals must've smelled Kosaki. Or heard her voice. Or seen her. Yeah, they probably just saw her. Though I would be lying if I denied that I had a bit of a 'Kosaki-Radar' myself.

"Rakuuu!"

Chitoge jogged up to me, a bag of bird feed in her hand. "Something's wrong! I was feeding the (delicious-looking) chicken, and they all just ran away! Are there any predators in the area?"

"Unless you count Shuu Maiko, no…" I blinked, "Wait, you were feeding the birds?"

"I _was_ …" she put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Now they're gone, and I don't know which feed goes to which..." she trailed off, seeing my expression.

"...We have ostriches," I gaped openly, "Those things run forty miles an hour, easy."

"What?" she tilted her head, "What are you talking about?"

*SCRAAWW*

As the group of animals arrived to greet Onodera, I noticed the flock of birds at the mob's tail. The birds lived on the far end of the menagerie but…

I eyed my once-fake-girlfriend. "Chitoge, how fast do you run?"

"I don't know. I always win the ten-meter races in PE though."

"Yeah, I kinda' figured…"

I sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that hour, stretched out my back and rolled my shoulders. This girl was taking years off my life, I swear.

Chitoge shrugged off my "weird" behavior and went back to "work". If she ran faster than those birds… well, I figured there was no point trying to catch up with her. I'll just fix the damage later. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad...

"Hello everyone! Are you playing outside today?"

Onodera crouched down, gently petting the head of one of the dogs. Ahh~ She was so good with animals. Good with kids too! I… don't really remember seeing that in the manga, so it's probably just something Raku knows. Makes sense though. I could totally see it. I know she'd be a great mom.

…

I slapped myself on the cheeks at the thought. Pull it together, man.

Eventually the crowd dispersed enough for the girl to make her way over. I had the decency to look sheepish for their behavior.

Despite how little they cared for him, these were pretty much Raku's children. They were all injured foundlings he brought here, and took care of. And again, despite how they treated him, he loved them all dearly.

Raku was… a lonely kid. He might have some thick skin, but the yakuza heir really just wanted friends. Someone to care for. Of course, he had Shuu, and his family, but it wasn't really the same. He wanted someone to love.

Onodera filled that void in him. If ever so slightly.

"Is something wrong, Raku-kun?"

The girl looked at me expectantly, hands behind her back, leaning forward just a bit.

"Huh?" I blinked, "Oh, uh… Sorry, I'm just kinda' out of it. Chitoge's not the greatest at caretaking, and I've been cleaning up after her for the past few hours…"

Kosaki giggled lightly into her palm. "I haven't known her for very long, but somehow that sounds like her."

I tucked my hands into my pockets with a small smile. "So what's up?"

"Oh!" she looked up at me again, "I just stopped by to check on you! If you'd finished, I thought we might search for the pendant today?"

I ran down a mental checklist of caretaker duties. Looks like we'd done everything now. I nodded.

"Good timing. We just finished actually," I trailed off… "Are you sure you don't wanna' go home though? The campus is gonna' close in less than an hour."

At that, the girl puffed out her cheeks and pouted. What the hell was this? No living thing has any business being that adorable.

"I already told you Raku! I want to help you!"

...Seeing my face, she backed down almost instantly. "O-Oh! I-I mean, if it's not too much trouble… I can just leave…"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," I assured her, "I'm just not used to seeing you so… confident, I guess? I like it."

She blushed and averted her gaze. Ahh… I should watch my words.

"Heyy!" I heard Chitoge call, "I finished! So are we done now?"

We both turned, as the girl jogged up to us with a big grin.

"Yeah! We're all done here!" I called back, as she wiped the dirt off her skirt, "Good work today. Keep this up, and you'll get it down in no time."

"Roger that~!" she cheered, hands on her hips, "Looking forward to learning, Senpai!"

Kosaki and I smiled at her enthusiasm. It was good to have her back.

* * *

Two weeks passed by in a flash.

The locket hadn't turned up at all, true to fate. Otama assured me that it wasn't my fault though. The damn thing was just tough to spot. Even with Kosaki, Ruri, and Shuu popping in to help every now and then we didn't really make much progress.

That one was kinda my fault.

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen! You?"

"Mm, probably takoyaki. Your turn."

"Okay! Um… Oh! What kinda' movies do you like?"

We'd finished our animal care duties, so Chitoge and I were "searching for the pendant" after school… something that soon became a "search" in name only. We still went out into the fields to look for it— and "search" we did! There was just a lot more socializing involved. Kosaki liked joining us, since she could get to know us both a little better. And of course, Chitoge and I were happy to have her.

Chitoge had finally loosened up about feeling guilty. For knocking me over, and making me lose the pendant and all. She'd eased up enough that we'd eat lunch in the classroom with everyone else, rather than spending the whole half-an-hour in the grass.

She was making fast friends with everyone. It was... kind of inspiring to see. She'd finally gotten the "high-school debut" she'd always wanted. It may have taken two timelines, but… Well, she still stuck to Kosaki and I more than anyone else.

Wait, she asked me a question, didn't she?

"Uhh… I can get behind anything really," I thought a little harder, "Except horror. I'm not the greatest with jumpscares."

"No one is…" she shivered, "I can't stand it. I'm not too good with anything dark or um… negative, I guess?" She pumped her fist, "I like all the action with explosions and stuff! Have you seen the trailer for 'Truck Destroyer 3'? It looks awesome! I totally wanna' see it!"

Ah, 'Truck Destroyer 3' was the action flick that Chitoge'd wanted to watch on her first date with Raku. He wanted to watch some tearjerker sob-story called 'Meowsville', but the two ended up "compromising" by watching a romantic comedy. One that wasn't particularly romantic, _or_ comedic. But that reminds me…

"If you're not busy tomorrow…" I looked over my shoulder at her, as she parted the grass, "Why don't we see it together? We can bring Kosaki and Miyamoto and Shuu too."

!

"R-Really? Can we?"

The girl had bowled me over with sparkling eyes. I was lying against the fence, her face a little too close to mine.

"U-Uh, Chitoge…?"

Noticing her position on top of me, she pulled back quickly.

"O-Oh! Sorry…" she smiled, "I got a little carried away… I'm just excited. I've never been asked out before."

Hey, watch your phrasing. People might get the wrong idea.

"It's fine!" I waved it off, sitting up, "I'll text 'em. A Friday afternoon isn't too late to make plans, is it?"

It was a rhetorical question, so Chitoge just shrugged and went back to work. The doofy grin on her face was telling though.

Ah.

Just as I'd opened up my phone, a single drop of water had struck the screen. Then another. And another. I put the device away as it started to rain.

Taking off my jacket, I spread it out over my head like a makeshift umbrella. I stood over a crouching Chitoge, too lost in her happy thoughts to notice the weather. Hearing my footsteps behind her, she finally looked up and did.

"Wow, that came out of nowhere!" she said, as it began to pour around us, "How long's it been going? I kinda' spaced out."

"Not very long," I admitted, "Let's stop here for today."

"Aww, it's not _that_ big a deal!" she said, suddenly standing. Startled, I took an unconscious step back. "It's just a little rain!" she smiled happily.

She skipped a few paces away and held her arms out as the water enveloped her. Breathing deeply, she took in every detail: the drum of rain upon the earth, the puddles forming in every crevice, the smell of petrichor in the air. She did a little twirl.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" she smiled at me, "Come on! Put that down and join me!"

"Not to be a buzzkill…" I muttered, "But if you catch a cold because of me, _I'll_ be the one feeling guilty. You can't make it tomorrow if you're stuck in bed with a fever."

"Aww, you're such a party-pooper!" she put her hands on her hips and pouted playfully, "What, is the big tough Yakuza-heir scared of a little water?"

My eye twitched.

"Scare this!"

I flicked my jacket in her direction, letting all the water it had gathered fly at her. She shielded herself with her arms, laughing.

"Oh, you are _so_ on!"

She swept her foot through a nearby puddle, hitting me in the face with a splash. Grinning, I caught more water in my jacket and tossed it at her again. She dodged this time, but I chased after her. She was laughing all the while.

I don't remember how long we played in the rain for. But it was long enough for the rain to stop. We'd sat down in the grass, too tired to care about the mud beneath us. We were still laughing. It was like some kind of infectious form of _stupid_ — just when we thought we stopped, we looked at each other and started laughing again. My face hurt. Not from the water. I've never smiled this much before.

The two of us were completely soaked. My shirt was see-through (Chitoge's thankfully wasn't) and her ribbon had drooped completely. Her damp hair clung to her skin, as she brushed it out of her eyes. She propped up her ribbon again, and she looked at me with that same silly smile.

She really was beautiful.

"You're staring, you know," she giggled, "What, you've never seen a pretty girl in the rain before?"

"Pretty girl?" I asked, looking to the sky, falsely pondering, "Now where could I find one of those…"

She punched me in the arm playfully. "You could be a bit more considerate of a young maiden's pure heart."

"Again, young maiden _where_ now?" I teased, "I don't think splashing a man in the face is very 'ladylike'."

"Oh, and _where's_ the 'man' I've so dutifully wronged, huh?" she shot back, grinning, "Could you point me to him? I'd like to show him juuust how 'ladylike' I can be."

"I'm keeping you away from water guns," I sighed, "Or at least, keep them away from me. I can only imagine what you'd do with all that power."

"Conquer the world." she said simply.

I eyed her. "...With water guns?"

She propped her hands against the grass as she looked up to the sky. The clouds had parted, and the sun was showing through.

"If I had you all with me…" she laughed to herself, "Somehow, I think we could pull it off."

I grinned.

"I salute you, Commander Kirisaki."

She grinned right back.

"Well then, your first order is to call me 'Chitoge'."

"Right. Commander Chitoge."

"Just Chitoge!"

"Commander Just Chitoge!"

"No, I mean— ugh, you're impossible!"

And we burst out laughing again.

* * *

We must've been laying there for a while, because the bell rang. The campus was gonna' close in twenty minutes. I sat up with a sigh.

"C'mon, let's get you home," I offered her my jacket, "Take this with you for now. You're soaked."

"You're pretty soaked yourself," she chided, "Besides, I don't live too far."

"Then I'll walk you," I sighed, "Only to the door though. Last I heard, our 'families' were still fighting."

"We really should do something about that, huh?"

"You're right, we should."

We lay there a little while longer.

"Raku, do you believe in fate?"

I glanced at her. "Recently, I've kind of **had** to. Why do you ask?"

She laid back fully against the grass, and began to trace the sky with her finger. "I don't know… I never really believed in it, and I'm a sucker for fairy-tale stuff. Lately though… I can't help but feel strange."

I turned to face her better. "Strange how?"

"Like I've found what I was looking for…" she shrugged, "Something I didn't know I needed or wanted until I got it. I don't remember even searching for it in the first place, but now it's here. And it feels right. Like I've finally found where I belong."

She looked at me. "It might be a little early to say this, but I'm glad I met you, Raku. I've never had a friend like you before."

I smiled.

"Well, thank you Chitoge. I feel the same."

She smiled back, and moved to sit up—

!

She paused. "What's wrong?" I asked.

…

"Hey Raku…" she murmured, "What does your pendant look like again?"

I blinked. "It has a gold circlet with a lock in the center, and a silver ornament beneath it," I said, tracing it in the air for her. She didn't look my way. "Why?"

"I think I'm staring right at it."

Bringing her hands up to her face, she reached out and pulled a chain from the dirt. Sparkling from the rain, there it was. What we'd been searching for.

"Raku, is this…?"

"Yeah, it is..."

She looked away.

…

"So I guess this means the search is over, huh?"

"I… guess so..."

…

Slowly, she offered it to me, refusing to meet my gaze. It dangled in the air by the chain, glimmering.

I took her hand.

She looked up.

"Chitoge…" I started, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" she sighed, "I'm gonna' miss looking for this thing. It was nice to get to know you. And Onodera, and Miyamoto, and even Maiko."

"It's not like everything is _over_ …" I remarked, "We all loved having you around. You're our friend Chitoge, and that doesn't end when we all have to go home."

Reaching into my pocket, I flipped open my phone. "Wh-What are you doing?" I heard.

I showed her the screen, my message already sent.

"Making plans for this weekend. 'Truck Destroyer 3' and you're invited. Clear your schedule."

I've never seen a smile so bright.

* * *

"Raku-kun! Kirisaki-san!"

A call from behind us made me look over my shoulder. "Oh! Hey Kosaki!"

We turned to face her as she walked over. The campus had closed, so we'd been walking home in the sunlight. Chitoge had my jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Were you caught in the rain?" she cried, "You're both dripping wet!"

"Yeah, a bit…" I admitted, "She wanted to keep searching in the rain, and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here…" Chitoge mumbled, elbowing me a bit, "Besides it paid off in the end, didn't it?"

I felt the familiar warmth of the metal against my chest. "Yeah, it did."

Kosaki saw the locket and smiled.

"Here, I have a few hand towels!" she said, taking a few from her bag, "It's not much, but I hope it helps."

"Thanks, Kosaki," I grinned, passing Chitoge one, "We're actually on the way home to get changed. Oh, and did you get my text?"

"I did! I responded too!" she took out her phone, "Kirisaki-san, would it be okay if I got your contact info?"

"Of course! Call me Chitoge then!" the blonde was practically bursting with excitement.

"A-Ah! Chitoge-chan then?"

The girl beamed. "Raku, you too!"

"O-Oh, right. We don't have each other's numbers, do we?"

Something told me that's not what she meant. Either way, Infrared Transmission made sharing contacts really convenient.

"Ruri-chan said she was free to go…" Kosaki tucked her phone away, "And Maiko-kun did too. Is eleven a good time?"

So it was. We all agreed to meet at the theatre it was playing at. We'd probably go out to lunch afterward.

"Huh? Oh…" Chitoge checked her phone that'd just lit up, "...Papa wants to see me. I should get home."

Kosaki and I exchanged glances.

"Actually Chitoge-chan…" the blonde looked up as Kosaki spoke, "Would you mind if Raku-kun and I walked with you?"

"There's something we wanna' tell you about," I affirmed.

The girl tilted her head, her ribbon following the motion.

* * *

I was fairly certain she'd broken something.

Chitoge's hugs were scary. Especially hugs meant for lost ten-year-old playmates. She'd heard the whole story with tears in her eyes before tackling both of us in a killer embrace. She was alright by the time we dropped her off at her place, but she promised to see us tomorrow. Not like she hadn't already. This one felt a little more determined though.

I walked Kosaki to her house, saying hello to her mother behind the counter when I did. I still had my job this Sunday, after all.

Now I was home, in my father's chamber. I was pretty sure I knew what this was about.

"The plan's in action," Issei Ichijou rumbled, "Good on you, Raku. Adelt's here wit' his daughter to finalize everyt'in."

I nodded. The man pulled aside the curtain.

"Hey Raku…" Chitoge waved sheepishly, at her father's side, "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon…"

Adelt smiled at us both. "I take it your father has informed you of your situation?"

I shook my head. "No sir. I just remember."

"Ah!" the man clapped his hands, "Astounding! Ten years is a long time, young man."

I just scratched the back of my head and went along with it.

…

"By the way, does your gang know you're here?" I asked Chitoge.

 **(*BOOM*)**

"MISTRESS!"

Well, that answers that question.

A tremendous blast shook the ground, as one of the walls crumbled away. Men in suits and bowler hats filled the room, led by a very angry man in a pink suit.

"We came as quickly as we could, my Mistress!" he roared, "It seems those Shuei-gumi swine really **did** kidnap you!"

"C-Claude?!"

"Fear not, Mistress…" he pushed up his glasses as the smoke cleared, "As an Executive Leader of the BeeHive group, your protection is my highest priority! Your humble servant will always rescue you!"

A paper door slid open, and yakuza began to crowd the gangsters.

"Well, if it isn't one of the BeeHive's top dogs…" Ryuu growled, "You got a death wish or somethin'? Screwin' around on our turf is one thing, but now you in the belly of the beast!"

"Damn apes…" Claude sneered, "I'll show you what happens when you slight the BeeHive's precious heiress!"

The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a… well, whatever. Issei cut through it pretty handily.

"Think yer' mistaken, kid…" the man spoke, "Nobody kidnapped nobody."

"Issei and I were just discussing plans moving forward. The future of our organizations!" Adelt made himself known, "That aside, my dear Chitoge gets along rather well with young Raku, and it'd positively break her heart to see you all fight..."

Glances were sent my way, then Chitoge's.

"Rather… well…" Claude was shocked. "M-Mistress, don't tell me… are you and this… _filth_ …"

"We're not dating, no." I made this very clear to everyone, "But she and I are friends. Really good friends. And boys…" I turned to the yakuza, "I don't want any fighting between our group and hers. Got that?"

The men backed down at that, but not Claude. No, Claude was driven like a machine.

"Someone… Some _thing_ like you…" he cocked his magnum, "How **dare** you! You think you can stand at the Mistress' side! You're **nothing**!"

 _That_ got everyone riled up again. The Shuei leapt to my defense instantly, and the BeeHive was more than happy to oblige them. Swords were drawn, and guns were loaded. Oh boy.

Claude aimed the barrel right at my head.

! ! !

I was terrified. Instantly. The terror of death seized my whole body. It took everything I had to not collapse into a curled up mess, right then and there. _No… Not again..._

"That's enough!"

Chitoge's voice echoed through the room. Everyone stopped their fighting to look at her. Everyone.

"You…" she clenched her fists at her side, " **All** of you…"

She glared up, fire in her eyes.

"If any of you lay _one_ _**finger**_ on my precious childhood friend, I'll never forgive you!"

And just like that, I knew everything would be alright.

As long as we all had each other.

Not even fate could stop us.


	8. Chapter 7: Fickle

" _Ahh, young love. Such a fickle thing._ "

* * *

"Have a nice day!"

I bowed, calling out to the customer as she left. The woman smiled as she walked, cradling the fresh bag of sweets in her arms. I let out a small sigh of relief.

It was my second day working at Japanese Confections Onodera, and dealing with the clientele was as nervewracking as ever. Working in retail was something I'm sure _everyone_ has bad experience with, but somehow this wasn't so bad. I knew the whole staff, after all. It only made me nervous because the shop's typical patrons were very… well, old-fashioned I guess. Wagashi, the sweets we made, are conventionally meant to be eaten alongside tea. Tea being a pretty big part of Japanese culture, I guess it made sense for Wagashi to follow suit. Either way, working with customers had never been my strong suit. In my life before Raku Ichijou, older folks didn't really like me very much. Why that was, I don't particularly recall.

' _My old life…_ ' I mused. ' _I haven't thought about it in a while. Wonder how everyone's doing…_ '

"Thanks for holdin' down the fort, kid!"

A hand on my shoulder jerked my attention back. It was my boss.

"Of course, Ms. Onodera," I bowed slightly, "I hope those deliveries went well?"

As far as my job went, my responsibilities were threefold. First, I'd show up early in the morning to work on confections in the back. Then, after setting everything on display, I'd run deliveries from our shop and pick up stuff from our suppliers. Nanako handled deliveries today though— she had some contracty-legal things to work out with a supplier and had to take the bike anyway. Two birds in the hand are worth a stone in the… um...

...Ignoring my skill with idioms, that left me to man the register: a job that was typically hers. I was surprised at how easily she trusted me in handling the money— it was only my second day after all— but Haru was out with Fuu, and Nanako never let Kosaki near the thing. There was probably a story there, and I could guess how it ended.

"They did, thank you." She sat on the small stool behind me, stretching her back out. "How was your first day behind the counter?"

"It went well!" I offered her a bottle of iced tea out of the team refrigerator, "Kosaki was a big help. Oh, and I made sure to write down all the transactions, like you told me."

"Ah, good. I'll check them later." she said, taking the tea. She took a few sips before capping it. "Has Haru come back yet?"

I shook my head. "She's still out. They should be home within the hour, I think."

After hearing that her sister had gone and seen 'Truck Destroyer 3' with a bunch of her friends, Haru'd taken it upon herself to see a movie of her own. She took Fuu to 'Meowsville', that tearjerker of an animal movie that Raku had wanted to see. In the original timeline, he was forced to sit through some romcom with Chitoge... but he still came back the next day to watch it. Not that he'd ever tell anyone.

"If you see her on the way out, tell her I'm in the back," she said, standing and pushing into the kitchen, "You're off the clock. Good work today."

"Huh? Oh, uh, thanks… and I will."

She didn't seem to hear me as she vanished behind the curtain.

I sighed with relief. Nanako may like me, but damn she was _scary_. Before she went over there I saw her on the phone with that supplier, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead through the phone. He said he couldn't get her the shipment they'd paid for until that Tuesday, and well…

Our delivery bike was a cheap, petite little thing. Hearing its tires screech against the pavement was… frightening.

Especially since it didn't have an engine.

I took off the shop uniform's hat and wiped my forehead with it. Not that I was sweating, I was just exhausted. Force of habit I guess? If that makes any sense…

"I'm back!" a girl's voice called, "Oh, good afternoon."

I looked up. It was nice seeing Haru in street clothes. She had that yellow sleeveless blouse that bared her midriff, and capris that cut off so high they may as well have been shorts. And heels. Short ones that were barely above flats, but they were definitely heels. A little pink bow on her hip completed the look.

In a rush to grow up, I see.

"Hey Haru-san," I pointed a thumb over my shoulder, "Your mom's in the kitchen."

She nodded and walked past me, through the curtain.

Haru and I… well, we got along, at least. She didn't have any particular interest in me; romantic, platonic, or anywhere on the spectrum. Just another coworker. A few words here and there, and that was it.

Personally, I was fine with it. Haru and I didn't have much in common at the moment, our taste in wagashi aside. She'd still tease us whenever Kosaki and I were in the same room, but only when her mother wasn't around. Nanako always found a way to lump her in, and the junior high student would walk away, face hot and seriously ticked off. Taste of your own medicine or something, right?

Haru emerged moments later, in full uniform. "Alright, I'll take over from here Ichijou-senpai. Thanks for your hard work."

"It's my pleasu—" I blinked. "Wait, 'senpai'?"

She shrugged, as she opened up the register, looking over the receipt log. "You're my sister's age, aren't you? I'll be attending Bonyari next spring, so you're my Senpai."

Head start, huh? Sheesh. Why can't kids just enjoy their youth?

"Well, in that case… you've been working here years longer than I have." I gave her a small bow, "I'm in your care, Haru- _senpai_."

She sputtered. Taste of your own medi— Oh, I said that already. I guess Haru got a lot of that.

I waved over my shoulder as I went into the back room to change.

Working here was… it wasn't as _extravagant_ as you might expect. It was pretty normal. Just like any other job, honestly. It was nice that I knew everyone though. I was running deliveries last time, but I got to stick around the shop today, so… Kosaki and I ended up talking the day away. Surprisingly, 'Truck Destroyer 3' had a romance sub-plot that was actually pretty good. Kosaki ended up liking it a lot.

Unbuttoning my shirt, I took it off and hung it over my arm. Folding it neatly, a quick set of numbers opened my locker and I placed it inside. I began to unbuckle my pants and take them o—

The door opened.

"Raku-kun, have you seen th— Eep!"

There was a clatter as she dropped the tray she was holding. Luckily it was empty. And metal.

"Sorry Kosaki…" I threw my casual shirt on quickly, "I should've locked the door."

"No, no, it's fine!" she looked away, "I'll um… Sorry to intrude..."

She covered her eyes and ducked out of the room.

Whatever I said about working here, I take it back. It was something special, to say the least.

* * *

" _ **See you next week**_!"

Haru waved me out the door with gritted teeth. As protective of her sister as ever.

I sighed… So much for my good impression. Well, another day, another shift in the bank. Huh. Wonder when payday is.

Ah. Don't take it the wrong way. I loved working there, and money was far from my motivation. It's just… I'm a teenager again. A little pocket change couldn't hurt. After a movie and dinner with friends, my wallet took a pretty big hit. The lack of a full-time job was a blessing... and a curse.

"S-See you Monday, Raku-kun…"

As the door closed, I looked over my shoulder to see a blushing Kosaki waving timidly.

On second thought, school was way better. No contest.

!

Lost in thoughts, I almost walked into someone.

"Sorry, uh..." I took a step back, "Oh! You're... one of Haru's friends, right?"

It was Suzu Ayakaji. Fuu-chan, as she liked to be called. But she dropped off Haru ten minutes ago. Why was she still… Ah. Going through her photos.

"I am…" she looked up from her camera. "You must be the new employee. Haru told me about you."

...Whoa. Hearing Haru's voice was one thing, but Fuu's was definitely another.

Suzu wasn't in the anime too much, so I didn't get to hear her voice actress often… It was a nice, mature tone. Moreso than I'd expect from someone her age. Her best friend was on the complete opposite end of _that_ spectrum... Somehow that made Haru's fierce personality all the cuter.

"That's me…" I dispelled my thoughts, "My name's Raku Ichijou. I started working here last week."

She bowed lightly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm one of Haru's friends. She calls me Fuu-chan."

I blinked. Formal. And yet somehow not? She gave off this... vibe. It's hard to explain.

"So… How long have you known the Onodera family?" she inquired. "Haru tells me you and her sister are quite close."

W-Well, she's not wrong, I guess. Kosaki recommended me for the job, after all.

"It's a long story…" I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck, "Around ten, eleven years? We were separated for a while though. I've known Haru just as long, but she doesn't seem to remember me. She was really young back then."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. Did it sound familiar? Suzu definitely hadn't been there, but she might have heard a story or two from Haru at some point...

...That's right. Before I forget...

"This may be a bit forward of me, but…" I bowed to her, lower than she had. "Thank you for taking care of Haru these past few years. It's nice to know she has good people like you looking out for her, even after all this time."

She stood there, flustered.

"Ah… um…" she fidgeted with her purse, "It's… my pleasure."

I grinned and waved. "Well, I'd better get going. You should too, before it gets dark. See you."

She was too dumbfounded to wave back. Her camera dangled from its strap, forgotten in her confusion.

"Oh. One more thing."

I called over my shoulder.

"Haru likes low-ponytails, just so you know!"

And I walked on.

* * *

" **You're an idiot**."

I froze. Then shut the sink off, and wiped my hands with a towel.

' _Hello to you too, Otama…_ ' I put the towel back and began to work on the rice. ' _Really, a stunning conversationalist you are._ '

" **Ufufu** ~" she giggled, " **Thank you, thank you**."

It was a Sunday evening. I'd planned on visiting the shrine atop the mountain as soon as my shift ended… but I had to watch the shop until Nanako came back, so now I had a lot less time than I thought. I finished my homework Friday night— we'd all made plans for Saturday, and I figured I should— so that was one less thing to worry about. Still, if I left within the hour, I should be back before midnight.

" **I know I said to make all the changes you wanted** …" she sounded tired suddenly, " **But if you leave characters speechless every time you walk away, it's gonna' come back to bite'cha**."

' _What's with the backpedaling?_ ' I thought back, honestly curious, ' _I know I can be pretty reckless… and that's something I'm trying to change for the most part. But I'm living the only way I know how. I'm not the most subtle person out there._ '

" **Sure, sure** …" she sighed. Somehow, I felt she didn't believe me. " **Just** … **be careful** , **okay**? **One day you might wake up in a world you no longer recognize** … **and entertaining as that'd be** , **I don't want you regretting this wish of yours**. **There aren't any second chances from here on out**."

I blinked.

' _For the record, 'waking up in a world you don't recognize' is what got me into this life in the first place_ ,' I popped open a can of sweet tofu, ' _And I happen to like it. Look, I understand the whole 'stick to the timeline' thing_ — _I lived it for two weeks._ '

I began shaping the rice into little balls. ' _...and it sucked. Stress and worries around every corner, wondering what you did wrong, praying you did right. It was awful. And you pulled me out of that… Thank you by the way._ '

There was a pause.

A single-breath laugh. " **I'm just doing my job**. **This is all in the terms of our contract**."

That was new. ' _Contract?_ '

" **Oh** , **sometimes we call wishes** ' **contracts** ' **instead** ," she explained, her voice picking up again, " **Since there're terms and conditions and clauses involved** … **Bweh. It hurts my head just thinking about it.** "

She made a little squeak of pain. Somehow, adorable.

' _That… makes it sound a little less fun on your part…_ ' I set aside the rice balls, ' _Calling it a 'contract' I mean. Knowing you, I figure you'd name it something… I dunno'... '_ _cooler_ _'?_ '

I stopped my work to make air quotes at the word.

" **Hey** , **it's not like I came up with it!** " she giggled, " **It comes from our heritage** , **actually.** "

That got my attention. ' _...How so?_ '

" **Well** , **we Kitsune are traditionally Youkai**!" she adopted a playful "teacher" voice, " **Or demons, I guess, depending on who ya' ask**. **You know how demons usually make contracts with those who summon 'em**? **It's from that**."

' _Huh… so you're a demon then?_ ' I began stuffing the rice balls into the tofu packets. ' _A demon goddess… kinda' sounds like an oxymoron._ '

" **Kitsune aren't evil though!** "she argued playfully," **We might play around, but we don't hurt anybody! ...who doesn't deserve it at least. We pull pranks every now and then, and they're totally harmless! ...mostly.** "

I'm not even attacking you and your defense is falling apart.

" **I heard that**!" Crap. Forgot she could. " **And that too! Kitsune are fun! Free-spirited! And helpful to those who ask! We never let a debt go unpaid! They're genuine, good-willed beings! With feelings!** "

' _Again, I'm not attacking you at all. I'm sorry if I offended you somehow…_ ' I clapped my hands together in the shrine-prayer position, ' _Really, I am._ '

" **Oh! Um** …" she paused. " **No** , **I'm sorry**. **I get really touchy about my heritage**. **It's just** …"

There was another pause. This one was much longer.

" **I worked really hard for this position**." she said after a long while, " **I'm the highest ranking Kitsune in the entire Divine System**. **I'm really protective of my brothers and sisters**."

' _Ah… I see._ '

...

wait what.

' _Sorry to pry…_ ' I looked up from my work again, ' _But what's the highest-ranked Kitsune deity doing, looking out for me? Not that I don't appreciate it, but don't you have better things to do?_ '

Another pause.

A long pause.

" **I'm not exactly in high demand** …" she breathed. "... **Kitsune** … **There aren't many of us left**. **As the years go by, our followers grow fewer** , **and our shrines go forgotten**. **And when a deity is no longer worshipped** …"

She trailed off. I got the message.

' _Oh, I… I'm so sorry…_ '

" **Don't be**." Her voice was sad, yet peaceful. " **Like I said, Kitsune always repay a debt**. **That's why I'm here with you**."

I smiled gratefully. I hoped she could see it.

' _Thank you, Otama. I'm honored._ '

I finished making the inarizushi with a determined gaze.

Silently, I vowed to keep the Kitsune alive.

* * *

" **Ooh** ~ **I'm so excited!** "

While I couldn't _see_ the fox deity, I could picture her bouncing off the figurative walls. I readjusted the small bento I was holding, letting the cloth bunch in my hands.

" _I can tell_ ,' I replied with a laugh, ' _I hope the other you is just as enthusiastic_.'

" **Are you kidding**!?" she practically squealed, " **It's been** _ **ages**_ **since someone's visited the shrine**! **Ooh, I get all giddy just thinking about it**!"

It was a five kilometer hike up the mountain behind the Shuei Faction. I was about halfway through. I had some winter pants on, and some kind of windbreaker jacket. It was cold on the mountain, and the low branches and thorny brush creeping along the overgrown path told me long-sleeves was a good plan. I'd pat myself on the back, but the clothes upon it weren't my idea.

" **So**? **So** ~?" it was almost like she was standing next to me, jabbing an elbow into my ribs with every word. " **What'cha gonna** ' **wish for**? **Undying love**? **Unending wealth**? **World peace**?"

' _I'm not doing this for a wish_ …' I mumbled, ' _I'm doing this 'cause I want to. If what you say is true, then Otama probably wants a friend. I'd be glad to give that to her_.'

...Even if it meant her crashing at my house, like Yomeiri. She could turn invisible, right?

"... **That's not gonna** ' **work** , **you know** …" Otama's tone shifted. Like a parent playfully scolding their child. In her voice, it was... " **Just listen**. **Granting wishes are what give Otama purpose**! **You remember how she was in that reality**. **She followed him home and stalked him until she could grant a wish**! **Anyone's wish**!"

I twitched.

' _I better watch myself…_ ' I cleared my throat, ' _Not that I don't appreciate her helping me. It's just… well, she doesn't have the most helpful track record when it comes to wish granting._ '

There was an entire visual novel dedicated to exactly that.

" **Hey, it worked out** , **didn't it**?" we've had this argument over and over... " **They ended up together**! **There were some supernatural happenings** — **so what**? **That kinda' stuff** _ **needed**_ **to happen** , **with how slow** _ **they**_ **were going**."

' _You ever heard of stopping and smelling the roses?_ ' I mumbled, ' _It's not about the destination, it's about the journey. Just let them live their lives, and it'll work out._ '

A sigh.

" **If I hadn't interfered** , **you know how it would've ended.** "

…

Hm. I guess I did.

It may be an alternate reality— a different Raku. A different Chitoge. A different Kosaki or Tsugumi or Marika, or Ruri. But Otama let us see something that never could've happened without her. Something special and one of a kind.

Seriously. Seeing Raku and Ruri date was… "special" to say the least.

' _That may be true…_ ' I conceded, ' _...But that doesn't change the fact that those wishes were granted in the most roundabout way possible. You can't deny that._ '

" **And why would I**?" she giggled, " **It's way funnier**! **Ufufu** ~"

…No arguing with that.

Pushing through the brush, I came upon a clearing. I was about halfway up the mountain… this'd be a nice place to rest my legs.

I sat upon the grass, cold from the moisture, and laid my back against a tree. Reaching into my pack, I withdrew a small thermos. Tea. Green tea, by the smell. Or at least, that's what it said on the packet anyway.

I took a small sip. Damn. Scalding. I guess Raku _would_ be the type to invest in high-quality stuff for his kitchen… and that extends to his choice in food containers. Seriously, I think the tea's hotter now than when I brewed it.

It definitely did the trick though. It was almost ten… My eyes were drooping the whole walk up. Slowly though, I felt a growing warmth in my stomach. Caffeine at work.

Gently, I rested my head against the smooth bark of the tree, and let my gaze wander. There was an opening in the branches above, and the moon shone brightly through.

Man… nature's something.

I let my eyes close, focusing on the slow hum of the wind. The rustling of the leaves, light chirps of faraway crickets… Peaceful. I could sleep out here, if it wasn't so cold.

I took another sip of my tea. The heat was… manageable. I took another and another, before I set the thermos down with a happy sigh.

"...Hey, Otama…" I spoke aloud. "Tell me about yourself."

" **Hm**?" she paused. " **What do you want to know**?"

"I…" I capped the tea, so I wouldn't spill. "I dunno', anything."

"... **What's there to tell?** " she sighed, " **I'm just your regular old fox deity**."

"Well…" my eyes fell on the grass, following the breeze, "I'm just… curious. I wanna' know more about you."

" **More about me?** " a laugh, different from the others. " **What more** _ **is**_ **there to know?** "

Her voice grew small.

" **Besides, you already** …"

Hm? I already what?

She huffed, suddenly a bit annoyed. " **You already know all you need to** , **right?** "

"I just wanted to talk with a friend…" I grumbled. "Is that so much to ask?"

A pause.

"... **Sorry** …" she apologized. " **I don't know what came over me** …"

"N-No, no… it's fine…" I assured.

Wonder what that was about…

" **...** "

Oh, right. She can hear my thoughts.

Let's change the subject.

I rubbed a hand against the back of my neck, working out the kinks. "Tell me about your family. The Kitsune."

" **...They're amazing**." she said, like it was the simplest fact in the world. " **They're fun, they're honorable, they're powerful… They're… my family. I have nothing but love and respect for them**."

I smiled lightly, taking a sip from the warm tea. "Any stories from your childhood?"

" **Ufu… I can definitely think of a couple.** " she giggled. " **I was… a troublesome kid. I was never** _ **too**_ **much of a problem, but I'm sure I gave my parents a headache.** "

" **Our clan was… our clan** _ **is**_ **famous among Higher circles.** " she corrected herself." **As spirits, we're some of the strongest mages… our magic is pretty different from everyone else's. You know, we have shapeshifting of course, like you'd expect. But we also had all sorts of spells. We've got a sense for fire magic… We, of the Crimson Demon Clan, I mean**."

"Wow…" I mumbled. "It's so strange to think magic really exists. Is it something I could learn? Or is it a skill you're born with?"

" **Hmm… you could probably do it if you tried**." she admitted, " **But it would take a long time. Lifetimes past what you have left. It…** "

She trailed off.

"... **I guess I could teach you, if you wanted... but I won't**." she sighed. " **Not that it wouldn't be hilarious watching you try and learn, but it's been illegal for humans to practice magic for a long time**."

"Illegal, huh?" I breathed. "It's probably for the best. Can't imagine what the world would be like if we could."

That's just playing with fire. Literally.

"So if you weren't born with it, how did you learn?" I asked. "Did your parents teach you? Or…"

" **My parents taught me the basics** …" she was getting kind of into it. " **We actually have a formal school for it. Like, an actual school where we learned magic. I started a bit late for my age, so they taught my younger sister and I around the same time.** "

"A magic school…" I let the words into the night air. "I feel like there's gotta' be some cool stories there."

" **Hell yeah there are**!" I could feel her grin. " **There was this one time, we snuck into the classroom during lunch and put thumbtacks in the teacher's chair!** "

I blinked. "That's… huh. I figured you'd use magic if you were gonna' pull a prank like that."

" **No way**!" she cried. " **Our teacher was an Arch-Wizard! Any kind of magic trap we put down would be noticed for sure**! **But that kind of power changes how you see things. Someone who uses Energy Ignition or Light of Saber every day wouldn't expect somethin' like a tack, would they?** "

Huh. Never thought of it that way.

"You… sure put a lot of thought into poking your teacher's butt."

" **Ehh… the adults in Kouma are cool, but we were kids.** " she laughed it off. " **Kitsune too. Little pranks like that are what get us outta' bed in the morning**."

I laughed too. That was so… her.

…

"...I forget you're a goddess sometimes."

" **Wh-Wha?!** " she sputtered. " **I mention it like, every time we talk!** "

"Yeah, I know, it's just…" I struggled to think of the words. My mind failed me. "When you think 'god', you imagine formalities and reverence and all that. The first time we met, you laughed at the way I died."

I expected a giggle or something. My answer was silence.

" **...I'm not the best with decorum**."

"I'm glad. I got a friend out of it."

More silence in reply. This one felt… happier than the last.

...

"… **You know** … **I used to think godhood was a curse.** "

"Really…?" I mumbled. "Why would you think that?"

" **Haa** …" she let out a weary sound. " **It's not as glamorous as you think it is. We're taken from our homes. We can never see them again… you're given a new name. Not even a name, but a** _ **title**_ **. And you're never called by your name again. Only your title. For years, decades, centuries… Your title. Over and over, until it's all you know.** "

A humorless laugh.

" **It's been so long, I don't even remember my name.** "

" **They go through so much... to make you one of** _ **them**_ **. Part of their system. So many unfair laws and stupid regulations… and if you step out of line, you're destroyed. So many rules… it's like hell for a Kitsune**."

She sighed, as if to take back in her resolve.

"... **But I did it. For my people.** " she said it like she was reminding herself. " **And I wouldn't trade them for anything. I would do anything for them. For my family. For the people I care about. For** …"

She trailed off again.

…

"...You're an idiot."

" **Wh-What?!** " I've never heard her so angry. " **Are you saying my—!?** "

"That's not what I meant."

I let out an angry breath.

"You love your people. So much. That goes without saying." I started. "And I'm sure they love you too. They have to."

I glared off into space.

"But _nobody_ wants you to sacrifice yourself. _Nobody_." I grit my teeth. "And if they do, well, they were never worthy of your love to begin with."

"To give up _so much_ for the ones you love… it's unbelievably heroic." I admitted. "And incredibly naive. People like to glorify sacrifice, and martyr those who do. But I don't agree with that for a second."

I closed my eyes.

"The most heroic thing you can do is win, go home, and _live_. _Live_ with your loved ones. Give them the gift of your presence. Not just the memory of someone who lived and died for them. If you went and did, I know they'd never forgive you. I definitely wouldn't."

"I'd scream and cry and throw myself at everything, begging for someone, anyone, anything to bring you back. You're not helping anyone by leaving us. If you think I'll go about my life hummin' some happy tune after you went and _died_ for me, you've got another thing comin'. You know? I, uh… I…"

"I'd miss you."

…

" **...You really haven't changed**."

"What was that?"

" **It's nothin'**." she giggled. " **Thank you** **though**. **It was nice to hear that again**."

…

"...I don't really get it, but… you're welcome." I gave a small smile. "I'm always down to call out people for doing stupid things… especially if the stupid person is me. I never let that go."

" **Ufu** … **I'll try to keep myself in line**."

I grinned.

"And hey…" I hesitated, "Why not... choose a new name? It might not be… your old one, but it'll still be yours."

" **...You know, I've thought about that before, but I could never come up with anything.** "

"Really?" I sealed the tea, and stood, preparing to continue walking. "Why's that?"

" **I… I guess on some level, I was always searching.** " she admitted. " **Searching for that name. My old name. I could never think of… what it was, so I never decided on one.** "

"Hm… tell you what?" I offered. "I'll throw out suggestions, and if any of them sound familiar, we can go off of that?"

" **Mm… Okay! That sounds fun!** " she agreed. " **There are a lot of names out there though… and there's a chance it's in Kitsune language, and you've never heard it before** …"

I shrugged, "Where's the harm in trying? We're bound to find something that comes close."

"Besides…" I grinned, "Somehow, I just know it. Someday, I know we'll find it. Together."

" **Together** …" she mused. " **I like the sound of that**."

I smiled, as I left the clearing.

"How's Minori sound?"

" **Too innocent. Not fitting.** "

"What about Ayumi?"

" **Mm, it doesn't feel right.** "

"Maybe Makoto?"

" **Maybe… Nah, it's too boyish. Next?** "

"Hmm... Okay! What about…"

* * *

Suddenly, a shrine.

It was old. Very old. Moss had grown over some of the stone, and the wooden floors were weak, some parts even rotted. But I was prepared. Three hours of scrubbing, demolition, and woodwork later, and the place looked no worse for wear.

I was surprised I got it done this quickly. The shrine itself was in a small grove so it got some sunlight, but the inner rooms were dark and damp and I had to deal with mold on top of mold on top of _mold on top of_ _ **mo** **l** **d on top of**_...

I wiped the sweat off my brow. Otama'd been talking to me on and off as I worked, offering little tips, or just making fun of me when I messed up. If it wasn't past midnight and I wasn't on-the-floor exhausted…

Speaking of, it _was_ past midnight, and there was no little Otama in sight. Maybe she was sleeping? Older Otama seemed to, every now and then.

' _Ah, well. I'll just have to come back some other time_. _For now though..._ '

I placed the inarizushi upon the altar, closed my eyes and prayed.

…

…

…

"Wow!" a familiar voice exclaimed, "The shrine! Did you do this?"

"Otama…" I grumbled, not opening my eyes, "You might be a goddess, but you shouldn't interrupt a prayer. It's rude."

"Ah! I'm sorry…"

There was some shuffling beside me before it stopped.

I shook my head and continued to pray.

…

…

…

Oh.

I opened one eye slowly.

Kneeling beside me, was Otama. No, not _that_ Otama. _This_ Otama.

Surreal.

I'd only seen Otama in person once before. And while that was a different Otama, their attire was… blinding as ever. Bright orange design atop a bright orange kimono, with a neon pink obi around her waist. Two bushy fox tails, two perky fox ears. Dark violet hair… close to my shade. Aww. She's like a cosplaying little sister.

" **One of those 'little sisters' can hear you, by the way**."

...I can _feel_ my face heating up.

The flutter of shifting fabric brought me back into reality. The Otama at my side had finished her prayer and stood, politely waiting for me to finish.

Aww…

" **Bite me.** "

With a silent laugh, I put my thoughts aside and began to pray again.

* * *

I opened my eyes a few moments later. Satisfied, I stood and turned to face the patient little spirit-girl.

"Sorry about that…" I bowed. "I was just making an offering."

"It's okay." she smiled. "It's nice to know humans still pay their respects."

I frowned a bit. When was the last time someone visited this girl?

"Welcome to Inari Shrine." Otama bowed to me. "I am the Otama of this realm, and I thank you for your offering."

A blink of confusion.

' _Wow. Formal. You really used to be like this?_ '

" **Ugh** … **Don't remind me** …"

Huh. I guess even gods can be embarrassed by their past selves. Wonder if she had a chuunibyou phase?

"Oh, the inarizushi? It's nothing really…" I deflected. The girl tilted her head, a confused expression on her face.

"...Excuse me, mister…" she frowned, "Are you a god?"

My jaw had never dropped before, but it came pretty close this time.

"...Uh… me?" I pointed to myself dumbly, "A god? What makes you think that?"

The girl shuffled on her feet a bit.

"S-Sorry for assuming..." her little ears drooped, "But your Radiance is so strong! I thought you were an Overseer at least!"

What? Radiance? Overseer?

An inner squeak.

" **...Crap.** "

An inward glare.

' _...Otama, what's going on?_ '

A muted sigh.

" **...Radiance is divine energy. The power of the gods.** " she made a sound like she was struggling. " **Your soul is covered in it**."

I blanched. ' _My soul is what? How'd that happen?_ '

A pause.

" **Normally, you being here in this universe would violate several laws** …" another pause."... **so I granted you a protective aura. It keeps you from being forcibly affected by other gods, like this Otama. It keeps Them from sending you back to your own time. It keeps you bound to this reality. It keeps you alive. It keeps you here** …"

I felt as if some words had gone unspoken.

' _I see…_ ' I lay that thought to rest. ' _That's… a lot to take in._ '

" **It was the only way**."

I breathed a laugh. ' _That so?_ '

Turning to the fox spirit before me, I bowed my head.

"Sorry, Otama-chan…" it was my turn to apologize. "I'm only human. I never meant to mislead you."

"N-No, no! It's alright…" her tails curled. "Only humans can make offerings, so I should've known…"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

She tilted her head. Her ears fluttered a bit. "But if you're not a god, where did your Radiance come from?"

Gently, I took in the sigh that I let out back then.

Where do I even begin? With a 'yeah im from another dimension where none of this exists but one day another you pulled me into the body of a harem protagonist'? No one would believe that. Hell, I barely believe it myself.

Alright… I should tell her the truth. Or, I could lie…?

I gazed upon curious, sparkling eyes, as her tails swished back and forth.

...Yeah, that's not happening. Who could lie to that face?

" **...** "

Please stop judging me.

"Listen, I…" I struggled to find the words. "...I barely understand it myself. All I know is I've been chosen by a goddess to do some stuff… and I got her blessing in exchange. I guess that blessing is this… ' _Radiance_ ' thing."

I clapped my hands together in apology, and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you."

Silence was my reply.

Then muttering. A lot of muttering.

I made a tentative glance upward.

"A blessing… of Radiance? Giving holiness to a human… That's a Class 5 crime! That kind of power is given to Arc-level bodies and higher… And if the Council didn't stop them, this must've been… Wow… Who is he? And how did…"

Having ignored my apology, the girl finally stopped muttering and looked at me. I wonder if she knew I could hear everything she was saying?

Not that I could make heads or tails of it. Class 5? Arc-level bodies? My head's starting to hurt…

"U-Um… Mister?" I was pulled from my thoughts by the familiar voice. "What's this goddess' name?"

I blinked. Uh…

"Megumi."

!

 **! ! !**

" **Wh… W-W-WHAT!?** " Otama practically screamed. " **How did you kn—… Where did** _ **that**_ **come from?!** "

' _I just said the first name that came to mind…_ ' I averted my eyes. ' _It kinda' works, doesn't it? Me_ _ga_ _mi means goddess and it's not far off from that…_ '

" **I-I guess** …" she sounded embarrassed somehow. " **Stupid…** "

What?

" **Nothing. I wasn't talking to you**."

Something told me to let it go…

"Hm… Megumi?" the Otama frowned. "I've never heard of Her. But isn't 'Megumi' a human name?"

I merely shrugged in reply.

"I… guess I shouldn't question Them..." she looked away. "They gave me such a nice name, after all. But mister, how did you meet 'Megumi'?"

If only I knew.

" **...** "

"She… came to me in a dream." I was 'asleep' when we met, so that was true. "I don't remember too much from back then…"

The girl nodded to herself, as she looked down in thought. Her tails wrapped around her waist, over her obi.

"...Okay!" she seemed to reach a decision. "Hey, Mister? Can you stay here tonight?"

Huh?

" **Huh?** "

"Wh-Why?" I stumbled over my words. "What's going on?"

The girl nodded, determination in her eyes… and a cute expression. Gagh, I just wanna cuddle her like a stuffed animal.

" **...You have strange taste.** "

Hey, for the record, you're not any less adorable, so stuff it.

"I have to meet Her!" Otama pleaded, "If Megumi can do something like give you Radiance, She can help me!"

"Help you?" I parroted. "Help you with what?"

"My race, the Kitsune…" she put a hand over her heart. "We're in trouble! People don't pray to us anymore, and…"

She breathed resolution. "If Megumi can give me enough Radiance to be a full-fledged deity, I can save them! Please, you have to take me to Her!"

"I… I wish I could…" I stammered, trying to think something up. "But I have no idea how. I've only ever seen her once."

Twice, if you count alternate Otamas and different dimensions.

"She came to you in a dream!" she took a few steps toward me. "That's how She talks to you, so I just have to be around when it happens!"

She looked right up at me, from my feet. "Please, stay? I wanna' meet Megumi!"

I retreated into my headspace.

' _So, uh… 'Megumi'..._ ' I started. ' _What should I do here?_ '

" **H-How should I know**?" she still sounded flustered. I guess she wasn't over it. " **You dug your own grave on this one**."

' _What was I supposed to do? Not answer her questions?_ ' I sighed. ' _Don't pull the 'this is your story' spiel on me right now. If what she said about crimes and stuff is true… And if universe-traveling is such a big deal, I don't want to get you in trouble._ '

…

" **...You have a point.** " she consented. " **Alright… let her come home with you. I'll work something out**."

' _Awesome…_ ' I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. ' _Thank you…_ '

…

…

' _Wait, 'come home with me'? As in, to the house?_ '

" **Just like Yomeiri**." she let out a small laugh. " **Fate's a funny thing, huh**?"

Damn straight…

"Please?" her voice brought me into reality. "It's not much, but in exchange, I can grant any wish you have?"

"Th-That's very kind of you…" I scratched my cheek. "But it'd be wasted on me. Besides, I don't have much to wish for."

I have a feeling my wish has already been granted.

"Then…" she fidgeted. "What should I…"

I sighed, and knelt down to her height. I pat her head.

"Look…" I ruffled her hair a bit. Her ears twitched. "I can't stay the night out here, but if you're dead-set on meeting her… I guess you could crash at my place. It's a big compound, so I'm sure we have room."

"T-To your house, mister?" her eyes brightened… before they dimmed. "I… I wish I could, but I can't."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I can't leave the shrine…" she said, resolutely. "I have to be here to thank all the people who come and pray!"

"Oh, people still come by, huh?" I grinned. "That's great! When's the last time someone did?"

"Not too long ago! Maybe three-hundred years...?"

. . .

' _Megumi…_ _how do I take this girl away from here._ '

It was more of a statement than a question.

" **Lower deities are bound to their place of worship**." her voice was calm. " **Unless they form a contract. Ask her to be your patron goddess.** "

Patron Goddess?

" **Sometimes, deities make deals with mortals. In exchange for the god's favor, the humans will worship them unconditionally. It's how gods on the brink of extinction survive, and why many families and clans have deities associated with them.** "

I see. Will that work here?

" **Absolutely**."

Alright then.

"Listen, Otama-chan…" I started, "Have you heard of Patron Deities?"

"I have…" she perked up. "Wait, are you asking me to be your Patron Goddess? Really? Me?!"

I scratched my cheek. "Uh… yeah. Is that a prob— A **ck!** _ **!**_ "

The girl tackled me in a flying hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise, I won't let you down Mister! I swear on the Crimson Demon Clan!"

"I'll uh…" I returned the hug, gently. "I'll be counting on you…?"

She only hugged me tighter, as the moon hung in the sky.


	9. Chapter 8: Sugar

" _Dreams can be truer than life and sweeter than sugar._ "

* * *

Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ Raku Ichijou's alarm clock?

It's four fifty-nine. The sun is barely up. The moon is still hanging around, like an overeager guy who can't take a hint… The night chill is still in the air. The grass is damp with morning dew, and the light of day hasn't even peeked over the hills yet. Your room is dark. Quiet. You're lying there, finally enjoying the chance to rest: an old friend turned stranger. You got to bed around two, so you're pretty wiped. But it's alright. School doesn't start unti—

…

There it is. There's that sound. A sound that cuts through dreams, and ends all nightmares. Although, waking up this early is its own special hell…

It's _annoying_. Raku has this flip-phone from the friggin' stone age, and for all its tact and grace, I can't imagine it being any younger than twenty years old. I guess whoever programmed this thing didn't have a damn  heart, because their idea of an alarm is this loud… I wouldn't even call it an alarm. It's just noise. Like some jackasses hung a microphone like a pinata and took turns bashing it with pots and pans.

To top it off, the thing _vibrates_ like an earthquake and  doesn't stop until you open it. And that's **if** you can open it. It's shakin' so damn hard, you're lucky your hand doesn't fall right off.

I just wrapped the pillow over my ears and hugged my bundled blanket tighter. Maybe if I just ignore it…

…

Pfft. I wish.

Honestly… if it wasn't a phone, you bet I'd have thrown the damn thing across the room. Or out the window. Yeah, the window seems like a good idea…

"...Bweh. Wha…? ...Mm…"

I felt the vaguest notion of something shift around me, before the alarm… vanished. The stupid vibrating too. Huh. Nice.

Well, I'm not gonna' question life's little blessings. I'll just take my ticket to Sleepytime Junction and be on my way...

* * *

...I'll be honest, I didn't plan on missing school.

It was Ryuu's turn on breakfast duty… and I was usually awake at the hour, so he figured I'd left for school early or something. Either way, he didn't wake me up… It wasn't until I came storming into the main hall around noon that he realized.

I ran to my room to get ready for school, but I couldn't find my phone… I turned the whole house upside-down for a good half-hour before I decided to just leave without it. By the time I made it to school though, class was over, and it was time for club activities. Kyouko-sensei took me aside and chewed me out hard… I'm lucky no one was really around to hear it. Regardless, it was my first absence, and she knew I was a hard worker. Kyouko said that so long as I did the makeup work, and made sure it wouldn't happen again, she'd let me off.

Of course, I took the deal, but I still had to help clean the pool as punishment. The outdoor pool, not the indoor one. Right now, the swim team was using that one for practice…

The swim team. That brought my thoughts to Ruri… and then to everyone else. Crap… did I really have to miss the day after a fun weekend? Those are the best.

I leaned against the handle of the pool brush, and glanced up at the sky. Hmm… I wonder what time it is. I'd check, but I don't have my darn phone…

And of course, Raku doesn't wear a watch. I guess nobody really does anymore. We depend on our phones so much… Ugh, this is the worst. I wish I'd have just found it. Even if I had to come to school later, it'd be better than…

…

…

…

Wait...

Patting my pocket at the sudden weight, I reached in and pulled out… my phone. That's weird. I guess it was in my jacket all along? I thought I checked there… No, I know I checked there. What's going…

...Oh.

" **Took ya' long enough!** " a familiar giggle. " **How're you liking your new Patron Deity? Ufufu** ~"

' _Ota_ —… _Megumi._ ' I grumbled, ' _I can't believe I forgot… Last night completely slipped my mind._ '

" **Sure, sure…** " she drawled, " **...you only met a spirit and got the power to warp reality. Just another Sunday.** "

' _Sorry…_ ' I sighed, ' _It was pretty hectic at the end, it was a long walk back, and…_ '

I blinked.

' _Wait a sec…_ ' I gulped. ' _I got the power to what?_ '

" **Well, it's not** _ **your**_ **power. It's still hers** ," she explained in that tone of hers. " **But now, whatever wishes you have will be granted! Isn't that great?** "

' _It… really isn't…_ ' I groaned, getting back to work, ' _This is the part I was trying to avoid… Now I gotta' watch what I say and stuff._ '

I ran the brush through a particularly dense glob of gunk. Gross.

" **Oh, please! People would do** _ **anything**_ **for this kinda' power!** " she chirped, " **You should feel grateful! Honored, even!** "

' _Trust me, I'm flattered…_ ' I shook the brush, letting the little clumps dislodge from the bristles. ' _...But this is gonna' be trouble. Just wait, I'll probably say something dumb and wipe out half the planet._ '

" **Come on, it was just the one time!** " I feel like that's a losing argument. " **What's so bad about it? Raku and that girl ended up together! Who cares if the world had to disappear? They come back in the end anyway!** "

' _That's not the point…_ '

We've bickered over Yomeiri so many times… It never stops. On the one hand, all those wishes were incredibly extreme and over the top, with consequences that would last at least a century or so. On the other… well, the wishes were technically granted. I guess.

I sprayed the gunk with the hose, washing it into the drain. Out of sight, out of mind… Ugh, I wish.

...

Wait, what was I thinking about again?

" **...On second thought, maybe you should talk to…** _ **Otama**_."

' _You're right, I should…_ '

…

…

I stopped cleaning again.

' _Are you okay with that name, by the way? Megumi?_ '

Silence.

" **...Well, it's better than nothing** …" she pouted, " **So… I guess I don't** _ **dis**_ **like it…** "

' _...Let's keep it for now._ ' I offered. ' _It'd be confusing for all of us, if I called both of you 'Otama'... Besides, she still likes the name, but I know you don't._ '

And somehow, I feel you like 'Megumi' more than you let on…

" **I-It's like you said! It's confusing!** " she said with conviction. " **I'll use that name for your sake! Ufu… I'm such a generous goddess.** "

Hey, I'm giving you an out here. Don't push it.

...

' _You two are really different though…_ ' I resumed cleaning, hosing off the rest of the pool. ' _You might look the same, but I feel like I'd be able to tell you both apart, just by personality._ '

" **Huh? Oh** …" What? " **Well, actually** …"

" **The 'Otama' you saw when you died? That wasn't me.** " she explained, " **At least, that's not what I look like. I just changed my form to what I knew** _ **you**_ **knew. You played Yomeiri, so…** "

" **I didn't wanna' scare you, with something so unfamiliar.** " she sighed, " **You were already freaking out and all.** "

...That was true. I had just _died_.

' _If that's the case…_ ' I gazed upon my work. Sparkling clean. ' _What_ _do_ _you really look like?_ '

A small pause.

" **Ohh~? Interested, are ya'?** " she teased, " **I could show you… if you want?** "

I breathed a small laugh. ' _Sure. Why not?_ '

Small puddles had formed as I'd worked, catching the sunlight above and spreading it all around. The water glimmered… and glimmered, until it was shining bright. Slowly, a shape appeared above the surface. The light flickered as it began to take form.

It was… Megumi. Long, violet hair drifted down to her back, the fox ears atop her head less pronounced. Nine flowing tails billowed out from beneath her kimono— an altered form of what she'd worn many years ago. It was now a stark white, with orange trim. She was much older now… she looked around eighteen. There was a mature beauty about her… and a playful glimmer in her eyes. Elegant. So full of life, and happiness. Just… beautiful.

" **Aw, you're makin' me blush~!** "

Oh. She can still hear my thoughts.

Perfect.

" **Ehehe~!** " the girl laughed, striking a pose. " **Didn't expect** _ **this**_ **, didja'?** "

"I never saw it coming…" I admitted, "I hope this is your last surprise. No more powers or gods or 'radiance' I have to worry about?"

" **Nope! This should be it…** " she put her hands on her hips, " **Oh, wait! Check this out!** "

White.

Pure white. Wings of pure light flew open, bathing the world in its glow. Warmth washed over me, and spread deep into my core. I felt… safe. Like all my troubles just melted away. Like I was... at peace.

Wow… an angel's wings…

"...Now you're just showing off…" I sighed, trying to hide my amazement. "Angel wings on top of the Kitsune stuff? Pick a motif and stick with it."

" **I can hear your thoughts~** " she chided musically, " **If you think I'm so amazing, just say so!** "

...

"...Yeah, fine, you're friggin' breathtaking." I looked away, blush burning my cheeks, "Can we move on?"

" **Was that so hard? Ufu** ~"

The wings faded, assuming a much smaller, but still noticeable pair on her back. I guess they could change shape. Convenient.

" **This is the mark of a Goddess**." she gestured to the smaller wings, " **Made of pure Radiance. These wings prove my efforts, as a spirit who has attained godhood.** "

"That's… wow…" I had no words. "I just… uh…"

" **Oookay** …" she grinned, " **Think that's enough fun for me today. It's nice to see** _ **you**_ **speechless for a change... Oh. Someone's coming.** "

I blanched, hearing nearby footsteps. "Crap… you need to hide!"

" **What? I…** " she tilted her head, before she waved me off. " **Ah. Other people can't see me, so don't worry about it. You have my Radiance, so we're on the same wavelength and stuff.** "

"...That so?"

Idly, I tried to form wings on my back… No luck. Damn. That'd be the coolest thing ever.

" **If you really wanna' fly, just wish for it**!" Megumi laughed, " **I'm sure Otama will** … **Oh, she's here.** "

I turned my head to see…

"Hey, Miyamoto." I waved, "What's up?"

"Ichijou…" Ruri frowned. "I thought you didn't come to school today."

The girl wore that unimpressed expression like the avatar of disinterest. She stared down at me from her place above the pool, a 'goddess' in her own right.

"Oh, I uh…" I looked away, "I slept through my alarm and got here late. Kyoko-sensei made me clean the pool to make up for it."

Ruri nodded. "Looks alright…" she glanced over at the pool brush and hose I'd just put away.

"By the way…" she started, "Was someone helping you? I thought I heard your voice."

…

I was talking out loud that whole time, wasn't I?

" **Uh-huh**."

Ignoring the voice behind me, I scratched the back of my head. "Nah, I did it all myself. I was just... on the phone with a friend."

She quirked an eyebrow. "A friend… You're not hiding another childhood playmate, are you?"

"Something like that…"

As we talked, Megumi started to wander around. As a projection, she couldn't interact with the physical world… Didn't stop her from trying. She was grabbing at some pool noodles for whatever reason.

"Well, Kosaki missed you today," she pushed up her glasses, "Try to be on top of things from now on."

"I-I'll do my best…" I shrank under her gaze… "Did I miss anything important?"

"Nothing much." she shook her head, with that monotone of hers. "We talked about the movie over lunch. Oh, and we have home economics tomorrow. We'll be baking cakes."

...That's right. I vaguely remember that from the manga. Don't think that chapter made it into the anime.

"Sounds good…" I stretched out, popping my back… Ah, that felt nice. "You just getting off swim practice?"

"My hair is wet and I'm still in my swimsuit…" she said flatly. "I was on my way to the showers actually."

My head drooped. "It was just a question…" I looked up and my gaze flattened. "...Uh…"

She looked at me funny. "What? Is something wrong?"

You could say that. Megumi had taken the break in conversation to strike ridiculous poses behind Ruri… Seriously? How old are you again?

"I-It's nothin'..." I brushed it off. "I'll let you get washed up."

"Thank you." she nodded, "Oh, there's one more thing. We're short on swimmers for this year's first meet, so I might ask Kosaki and Chitoge-chan to fill in. Would you two mind teaching her?"

As she spoke, Megumi stuck an arm through Ruri's back and watched in fascination as it came out the other side. In and out… and in and out... The swimmer continued talking, unphased.

"Sure… I'd be glad to help…" I forced an awkward smile, "But wouldn't you be better off teaching her yourself?"

"I would, but I'm be too busy practicing." she drawled, "I'll leave Kosaki to you… why are you staring at me like that?"

Otama had moved her entire face through Ruri's head, and mouthed along to her words with a silly face. Goddess, huh?

"...It's nothing. Nothing at all."

I turned away, letting out a humored breath. Ahh… never change, Megumi.

Ruri walked away confused, muttering about weirdos and their weird blond friends.

* * *

"Otama-chan! Are you around?"

I opened the door to my room cautiously, peeking in and whispering the words. Empty chair, empty desk, empty bed. There was no sign of her. Where could she…?

"Welcome home, Raku-san!"

"AGH!"

The little fox spirit appeared in a shimmer, right before my eyes. In my surprise, I fell backward into the hallway.

Oh… that's right. Otama could turn invisible and stuff. She must've been hiding all day. I wonder where she was though? I hadn't run into her the whole time I was searching for my phone… Otherwise, I would've remembered the night before.

"A-Are you alright, Raku-san?" the girl stood over me with a worried expression, "I'm sorry for startling you…"

"No, no…" I waved her off, sitting up, "That was my fault."

'Raku-san', huh? Well, it's better than 'Mister'. Or worse, 'Master'. I already have Marika to deal with...

I stood, motioning for her to follow me into my room. I closed the door behind us, so the gang couldn't hear us talk.

"Sorry to make you wait," I sat in my desk chair with a sigh. "I had school and all, so…"

"It's okay!" she chirped, "I had lots of fun granting your wishes today! So um… be sure to make more tomorrow! I-I mean, if you want…"

I leaned over and pat her head a bit.

"Of course. If it makes you happy…" I trailed off. "...Say, last night's a little hazy for me. Mind filling me on the details?"

The spirit tilted her head in confusion. "Fill… you in? What does that mean?"

"Oh! Uh…" I guess three-hundred years away from civilization can do that to you. "It means to… inform. It's a colloquialism."

Her head tilted further, "Kolo...kweealizm?"

...Remind me to get her a dictionary or something. She had some catching up to do.

"Let's see…" Otama seemed to forget her own question, "Last night, we talked as we walked down the mountain. You told me that your name was Raku Ichijou and that you were the son to a yakuza group and that your dad told you about the shrine and that you—"

"Sorry to interrupt…" I cut in, "But did we establish a contract yet?"

"Ah! That's right!" she remembered, "I told you that we had to do a ritual for it, but you fell asleep before we could start!"

...Sounds like I was pretty wiped.

" **You were asleep before your head hit the pillow**."

"I had to use a bit of magic as a substitute…" Otama cut her future self off, "I wanted to make it so when 'Megumi'-sama talked to you in your dream, I could hear her… but it didn't work. So, I set it to let me know when you thought of a wish instead!"

' _...She hasn't heard our mental conversations, right?_ '

" **She shouldn't be able to without performing the ritual.** " Megumi explained, " **So you're fine, for now**."

...For now?

"Well, anyway…" I sat on the floor, next to her, "Why don't we do that ritual? I feel really bad for making you wait…"

"It's okay!" she assured, "We can get started… Oh! Let me just undo that spell…"

She made a slow sweeping motion with her arm. A feeling of warmth washed over me, and it was gone.

"Okay! Before we start, let me… 'fill you in'," she sat too, "One of my powers as a Kitsune is Communication! With Communication, I can listen to the hearts of others, and hear their true thoughts! Sometimes even things they don't know about themselves! It's a very useful power for a wish-granting deity like me."

"Sounds like it…"

That was really cool, actually. Straight from the game, huh?

"Once our contract is formed, you'll be able to use Communication too!" she elaborated happily, "It won't be as strong as mine, but you'll be able to tell when someone is… when someone isn't following their heart. It's hard to explain…"

I tapped my chin in thought. "So like, if someone is doing something they don't really want to?"

"Yeah! That!" she smiled, "It won't work every time, only when their heart and their body are in _really_ different places…"

"Extreme cases where their desires and actions are contradictory…?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

Is Kitsune language just, entirely metaphorical?

" **...You'd be surprised**."

"But most importantly…" Otama continued, "It will let us _communicate_ with just our heads! We don't have to speak to talk to each other, we can just think it! Like tele… telepa… uh… "

"Telepathy?"

"Telepathy!" she clapped her hands together, "Of course, I won't be able to hear your _every_ thought. Privacy, and all. " Well, that was nice of her. "All you have to do is clap twice. That opens the path. Then, when you're done, just bow! It's like a shrine prayer!"

So clapping twice lets us talk, and bowing ends it. Got it.

"That's amazing…" I murmured, genuinely in awe. "So how do we do this?"

"First, repeat after me!" she began, "I, Raku Ichijou, hereby accept Otama of the Inari Shrine as his Patron Deity."

"I, Raku Ichijou…" I spoke slowly, making sure to get the phrasing right. "...hereby accept the Otama of Inari Shrine as his Patron Deity."

"Perfect!" she stepped closer to me, "Now…"

Embarrassed, I rubbed the area between my neck and shoulder, "Now what?"

"Well," she smiled again, "Once you move your hand, we can get started!"

"Huh?" I blinked, letting my hand fall. "What do you—"

!

I felt a slight pinch, as Otama sunk her teeth into my skin. I almost fell over in surprise. It wasn't a sharp pain, and it didn't hurt too bad… I guess a blood bond is needed for demon contracts, huh?

Satisfied, the girl pulled away.

"It's done." she grinned, "I, Otama of the Inari Shrine, hereby swear loyalty to Raku Ichijou."

There was a flash of orange light, a wave of energy, and a flood of warmth through my body. It faded as quickly as it had come.

"Wow…" I breathed, "A little warning would've been nice."

"Sorry, Raku-san…" she wiped her mouth with her wrist, "I thought asking for your blood might scare you, so I…"

I waved it off, "It's fine, it's fine…"

Glancing down, I saw the two puncture marks her teeth had made. They'd already healed neatly, a bit of blood left from where the wound had been. I wiped it off, on my sleeve.

"Alright…" I fixed my shirt, "Now let's see…"

I clapped twice.

' _Testing, testing._ ' I thought, ' _Is this thing on?_ '

She grinned.

'It's working!' she said without moving her lips, 'Can you hear me too?'

' _Loud and clear._ ' I grinned right back, ' _Looks like we did it._ '

I bowed, cutting the connection. This was so cool.

"Alright!" she put her hands on her hips, all proud, "Now, is there anything I can do? Any wish I can grant for you?"

Hm… nothing immediately comes to mind. Like I said before, I never intended to have a wish granted by Otama, I just wanted to be her friend. She uses wishes to gain Radiance, holy power, so I should think of some, but… I don't really have anything that I want at the moment…

I adjusted the pendant around my neck. The locket was tangled in its own chain. Huh. It must've gotten in the way when she formed the contra—

Wait… that could work.

"Actually, Otama-chan…" I withdrew the necklace from my shirt, "There's a problem with this locket. A long time ago, a friend of mi—… my sister… accidentally broke a key in it. The piece is still inside. If you could fix it, that'd be great."

"Fix it? Okay!" she nodded happily, "Here goes!"

!

There was that energy again, and that warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Your wish has been granted!"

I looked down at the pendant. It didn't seem any different, but if she said it had changed, I guess it must've. She could definitely bend reality; she had with my phone just this morning. I tucked it away, back into my shirt.

"Wow…" I smiled, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how helpful that was."

"Thank _you_ , Raku-san!" she smiled back, "Here you go!"

She extended her hand, to show—

…

…

Oh.

A small heart at the top, a rose motif in the middle, and a completed star at its end.

It was Yui's key. Unbroken.

"...O-Otama…" I stammered, "You... _made_ this, right? You created a new one?"

"What? Of course not!" she started, "I took the two pieces and put them together again! The other part was really far away, so I just brought it here!"

Oh boy.

"So? How'dja like your first wish?" she smiled, blissfully unaware, "I'm looking forward many more together!"

"Y-Yeah, me too."

I wonder how much it cost me to call someone in China.


	10. Chapter 9: Blood

" _It's thicker than water, after all._ "

* * *

" _What!? How do you have it, Raku-chan?!_ "

So, baking cakes. That had gone well.

Everything kind of fell into place, the same way they did in the manga. Chitoge was an absolute terror who shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen, and wound up making a mess for everyone… I was able to get her back on track though. With my help, she was able to make _something_. It looked a little gruesome, but it was actually pretty good. Kind of the opposite of Kosaki's food.

Oh man… Raku Ichijou's reactions are not exaggerated. Kosaki had decided to give her cake to her mother, but she "had some leftover batter" and made a smaller one for me! I'd never tasted her food before (though I'd heard the legends), but it looked fine. I figured it couldn't be _that_ bad.

oh how wrong i was.

Where do I even begin? It was undercooked, there was still some liquid batter inside. Yet, it was overcooked? I could definitely taste that charred flavor. It was incredibly salty, and not at all sweet, as if she'd followed in Chitoge's wayward footsteps and mistaken salt for sugar. I actually hurt my tongue eating it; I think there was a piece of eggshell left in the thing… There was even a… "fishy" kinda' taste? I don't even wanna' know where that came from.

All in all, the whole her-food-looks-delicious-but-will-totally-kill-you thing is absolutely true, and Kosaki Onodera is a culinary assassin.

It was the next morning now, and I'd just woken up with a queasy feeling, a terribly upset stomach, and an appointment with the nearest toilet bowl. Once _that_ was taken care of, I finally got the chance to call my former-sister/future-teacher, Yui Kanakura.

See, two nights ago, I'd told Otama that there was a broken key stuck in my pendant and asked her to fix it… I should've been more clear on what to fix. Otama removed the fragment and repaired the key instead. In doing so, she'd taken the other piece— the one around Yui's neck, in China— and put the two back together again. That was all well and good, but now _I_ have the thing, and I'm pretty sure Yui was freaking out.

"It's… a long story…" I spoke into the phone, "I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner. Dad couldn't figure out where he put your number…"

" _I'm so relieved…_ " she sighed in… well, relief. " _I nearly turned the whole base upside down! If I ever lost it, I would never forgive myself…_ "

"R-Right…" I scratched my cheek awkwardly, "Anyway, I'll stop by the post office later and mail it to you. What's your address?"

" _Oh! Um…_ " her voice faded, like she was talking to someone else in the room, " _我今天有什么事吗_ _?_ "

I blinked. Cantonese?

"Sorry… what was that again?" I asked.

" _It's nothing!_ " she laughed, " _Don't worry about sending it, Raku-chan. You can hold onto it until I see you again._ "

"...R-Really? Me?" I mumbled. She wouldn't be in Japan for another year at least. "I'm not sure about this..."

" _I trust you!_ " she said happily, " _Keep it safe until then, 'kay?_ "

"...Alright. I will." I nodded, "Just… don't take too long, sis. I miss you."

" _Aww, Raku-chan~!_ " she teased, " _Nee-chan misses you too._ "

I smiled. Ahh, Yui.

Yui Kanakura was the last of the main Nisekoi heroines to be introduced… and the first to have her arc conclude. At the time, I was really upset. The last to arrive and the first to go. It was like a flame that burned far too bright, far too quickly.

That's a pretty good comparison, actually. Yui's appearance is really what sets all the final pieces into place, and all the players in motion. A girl who remembers the promise… one who knows what the pendant holds… and to top it off, she lives with Raku Ichijou, the next room over? If that didn't get the others riled up, nothing would.

In any case, the more time went by, the more I came to terms with it. Yui may have had the shortest time in the spotlight, but she _damn_ did she shine. Her chapters were few, but they were practically bursting with development for her character, and her growing relationship with those around her. Her past, her present, her future, all became clear. The conclusion of her character arc used to really bother me, and yet... as my own time passed, I grew more and more… at peace.

But her ending… to see her in that last chapter, _knowing_ the truth…

There was a bitter taste in my mouth that wouldn't disappear, no matter how long I waited.

Marika's last moments made me smile. Tsugumi's too. Chitoge's, perhaps most of all. Kosaki pulled at my heart, one last time, but… I knew they'd all be okay.

Yui though…

Yui…

…

" _Well, I have to get going._ " her voice brought me out of my thoughts, " _Don't hesitate to call! I love hearing from you, Raku-chan._ "

"O-Oh! Of course. S-Same here…" I scratched my cheek, "It was nice talking to you."

" _Then…_ " a breath, " _Bye for now, Raku-chan! I'll see you later~!_ "

The call ended.

…

I put the phone down, and relaxed, letting my head rest against the wall. The morning sun had yet to show its face over the mountaintops, and the delicate scent of morning filled the room.

"...Mm…"

My eyes drifted to the sleeping little Kitsune spirit, curled up in my futon. I laid one out for her before we went to bed… I guess she just wanted to leech off my body heat. Geez… if she was cold, she could've told me. I would've closed the window.

Slowly, I stood up. Wednesday, huh? My turn to cook breakfast then.

Wednesday, April 25th.

...

Three years.

That's a little over a thousand days… maybe less, if you subtract the ones I've already lived. My math wasn't too great, but I think that's about right.

I have three years to change everyone's fate. Two, I guess, since everything goes down at the start of their senior year. Yui's suitor, Marika's wedding, Haru's prince, Tsugumi's revelation, and Chitoge's departure…

I have three years.

Three years...

In one hand, I held Yui's key, in its completed form. In the other, I held my pendant.

With the fragment removed, it was ready to be opened. Opened by _her_ …

I ran a thumb over the rose-like engraving of the key… and the other along the engraving upon the locket.

...They're the same.

The same engraving...

I wonder what that means?

* * *

"Have you made your decision yet?"

Kosaki looked up at her friend, from her position on the railing. School had just ended. The swim team hadn't scheduled anything that day, and neither had student council… so the chocolate-haired duo decided to spend the afternoon on the school roof. It was a nice day, a nice view… of one Raku Ichijou.

The boy was on animal/garden caretaker duty— doubly so, after what he pulled last Monday. That said, while the girls were quite willing to help their friend with his penance, said penance meant he had to do it alone.

Well, he had Chitoge with him.

" _Oops!_ "

" _...Did you spill the feed again?_ "

" _M-Maybe…?_ "

Then again, Chitoge as a partner often meant… whatever's the opposite of progress. Regress? Retrogress?

We digress. Kosaki leaned over the railing, gazing down at her new friends with a heavy sigh. Ruri sits a foot or two away, draining a juice box. One looks wistful. The other, serious.

"...I haven't yet." The eldest Onodera sister breathes. "It's been almost a month since Raku-kun asked me to be his friend…"

"...And you still don't know how you feel." Ruri finished the sentence. "Just take some time to sit down and figure it out. I'm not trying to rush you, but I'm just saying."

A breath of air drifts between the two, gently touching upon the rooftop.

"So much has been happening, I haven't had the chance to…" Kosaki sighed again, taking the seat next to Ruri's, "We spend a lot of time together, but we're never really alone… Even at work, there's Haru, and my mom…"

Miyamoto's eyes glinted.

"If it's an opportunity you're looking for…"

"R-Ruri-chan!" Kosaki waved her hands in a panic, "Don't do anything crazy!"

"I won't…" the girl sighed in that monotone, "I can't say I don't _understand_ the hesitation, but I will say that it ticks me off. Just a bit."

The taller girl deflated. "You're so blunt…"

"Sorry... I can't help it. The way you're dancing around this…" the swimmer tossed her empty juice in a nearby trash can, "How is it any different than a month ago? Before you knew who he was? If anything, I'd think your feelings would be even stronger now."

"I-It's not like that…"

Ruri just stared, unconvinced, as her best friend twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm just saying… it feels like you're overthinking this." she adjusted her glasses, "Why not just ask him out? There's nothing stopping you."

…

There was something stopping her. Some _one_. They both knew it.

And that "someone" was sweeping bird feed, three stories below.

Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijou got along. They got along well. _Very_ well.  So well, that a few rumors popped up.

Rumors that the two were _totes_ dating.

Of course, that wasn't true. Everyone in their little friend group knew otherwise. If it ever reached their ears, Chitoge'd probably be the first person to deny it, Raku a close, vehement second. The two were friends. Close friends. Best friends, and nothing more.

...Right?

It was that little doubt that kept Kosaki's lips shut, and as far from Ichijou's as possible. Chitoge was one of her best friends… and so was Raku. If dating made them happy, she'd pull the two together in a hug, their heads resting over each of her little shoulders.

At least that way, they wouldn't see the tears fall.

...

"I… can't." Kosaki closed her eyes. "Not until I'm sure."

Ruri glanced over her shoulder, at the two below.

"He treats her like he treats any other friend…" the girl murmured, "And that's exactly the problem."

Kosaki frowned.

"You don't think a boy and a girl can be friends?"

"I didn't say _that_ …" Ruri sighed again, "I just can't help but feel as if… there's something. They might not know it, but _something's_ starting between those two."

The ponytailed sidekick looked to her heroine.

"...The same way I can tell Ichijou has a thing for you."

"..."

It was nothing new. Ruri had voiced her suspicions time and time again, and Kosaki had always denied it, waving it off as impossible every time.

...And yet…

There was that little hitch of breath. That jump in her stomach. The skip of her heart. If Raku Ichijou _did_ have feelings for her…

But no. That could never be.

...or could it?

A looong heavy sigh. Kosaki Onodera closed her eyes and laid down upon the bench, her head resting in her friend's lap. A hand began to stroke her hair, softly.

…

"...Ruri-chan?" she spoke in hushed tones, "Have you ever fallen in love?"

The young woman regarded her friend with a gentle smile.

"...I haven't…" she breathed, "Not yet."

A slim digit lightly poked her friend's cheek.

"...I've been a little preoccupied with a certain _somebody_ 's love life."

A breath of laughter.

"I'm sorry…" Kosaki murmured, "...I've been nothing but trouble, haven't I?"

"Don't say that…" the girl's hand guided locks of hair out of her friend's face. A clear view of the resting angel. "It's never too much trouble. You are not a burden. And I will _always_ be there for you, Kosaki."

The girls simply basked in the silence. The sun shining softly above, the clouds drifting along, even the breeze caressing the two brought nothing but comfort.

"...Besides, it's not your fault." Ruri smiled again, "I… never put much thought into love. It was so foreign a concept, something so alien.. Something I couldn't research, something I couldn't find in a textbook. It's something you feel… and helping you, I… I think I felt it. Just a little bit. Somehow."

She turned her gaze to the sky.

"I don't know." a muted laugh, "Just saying that is so liberating. Something _I don't know_ …"

She took in her friend's peaceful smile.

"I'm sure I'll find it someday. The right guy will come along…" Ruri laughed again, "...or maybe the right _girl_. You never know these days."

Amber eyes fluttered open.

"Girl?" Kosaki looked up at her friend, "Are you...?"

Ruri shook her head.

"No… I don't think so." she looked on, "But who knows? Like I said, I'd never thought about that stuff before…"

Kosaki smiled… and reached up. She pulled off her friend's glasses, slowly.

"...You have very pretty eyes," she took her hand, "...You could have anyone you wanted. I'm sure of it."

"...Speak for yourself," Ruri smiled lightly, "It's not like I turn heads when I walk by. I just fade into the background."

"That's not true…" Kosaki squeezed her hand gently, "There are some people who are _always_ looking at you. I can think of at least three or four."

Ruri stared down at her friend, surprised. "Really? Who?"

Kosaki smiled.

"Chitoge-chan, Raku-kun, Maiko-kun… and me."

...Ruri smiled back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

And such was their peaceful afternoon.

"You know…" Kosaki tapped her chin in thought, "I see Maiko-kun looking your way a lot. Why not ask him out? You two would look good together!"

Her eye twitched.

"Never say that again. Even if you're joking." Ruri tapped her friend on the forehead, "Besides, I'm not taking boy advice from _you_ of all people."

Kosaki opened her mouth to argue… but swiftly closed it. The girl was right, and she knew it. Instead she closed her eyes again, the loving touch of the breeze drifting her away like a lullaby.

Miyamoto smiled down at her friend, and mumbled to the wind.

"Me and Shuu Maiko? Yeah, right."

* * *

"Heya, Raku!"

It was another spring day. One of sakura petals, refreshing air, and… spilled birdseed, apparently. As part of my punishment for missing class last Monday, I was on animal duty _again_ this week. I had Chitoge to help me, but… Hey, at least she means well. In any case, since I was "showing her the ropes", I wasn't allowed any outside help.

That said, why was Shuu here?

"Hey there," I greeted the boy, "Not to presume, but if you're here to pitch in, you shouldn't be."

He waved me off, "Nah, I'm not here for that. Kyoko-sensei's word is final, after all! Besides, it looks like you two are almost done." Shuu grinned. "Anyway, since we got that math test this Friday, I figured, 'Hey, why not hold a study group with the _lovely_ ladies?'. And thus, here I am~!"

I breathed a laugh. "Yeah? Well, good luck with that. You here to invite Chitoge?"

"Well, I was kiiinda' hoping we could do it at your house!" he gave me one of those signature catlike grins. "My room is a little small for… _one, two, three_ …" he counted off his fingers, "...five people, so… I figured, 'Hey, Raku's place is huge!'. And thus, here I am~!"

It's less charming when you say it twice, you know.

"Normally, I'd turn you down…" I admitted, "But a study group actually sounds kinda' fun. I could use a little brushing up on my Pre-Calculus too."

Math was never my best subject, and it'd been years since I'd tackled _any_ kind of math in this focus. Erm, what I mean to say is: I've completed higher levels of math, and while they use Pre-Calculus as fundamentals, the ins and outs of the level have been lost to me.

In short, math was still my archenemy.

"...Wait," I turned to him, "Your grades are way higher than mine. So are Chitoge's, _and_ Miyamoto's. Why are you…?"

The boy shrugged, "What's so wrong about wanting to hang out once in a while?" His glasses glinted in the sun. "You still have that old game console, right? I'm thirstin' for some action. And hey, it's not every day you get to be with such _lovely_ ladies~!"

Again, less charming the second time.

"Well, whatever…" I sighed, "I'm up for it. We're almost done here, so I'll leave Kosaki and Miyamoto to you. Inviting them, I mean."

"Already on it~!" his phone was already flipped open, fingers flying across the keys, "Aaaand sent! Meet us at the school gate when you're done!"

"Alright. Sounds good."

And with that, he was off, humming a little tune. I watched him leave with a little smile on my face.

The smile soon faded.

...Wasn't _Ruri_ supposed to propose the study group? For Kosaki's sake? That's how it was in the anime… Damn. I haven't strayed _that_ far from canon, have I?

…

Well, whatever. It looks like certain events will happen no matter what. That's equal parts reassuring and unnerving.

If that was true, I might not be able to change fate after all.

…

Well, it's not gonna' stop me from trying.

"Rakuuu~!" Chitoge called, "I finished sweeping the feed! Are we done for today?"

"Yeah, that's it." I nodded, "Good work today. You're... getting better."

"Aww, thanks." she scratched the back of her head at the (somewhat forced) praise, "But it's not over yet! I still have a long way to go."

...Well, so long as she knows it.

* * *

"It's huge!"

It _was_ huge. Wait, didn't we do this gag already?

The Shuei-gumi yakuza syndicate was… well, it was big. As large as an estate. Nothing like Ruri's grandfather's, mind you— it was a reasonable size. Reasonable because an entire yakuza clan lived there… and when you live with a family of a hundred or so, an estate was warranted.

Although, it was an old compound. Older than the clan, in fact. The Ichijou line goes way back, into the feuding eras of Japan. While the original wood framework of the place was swapped out for a more modern structure, a lot of the base was, for the most part, left intact. Artifacts from centuries ago… and at first glance, you could never tell. The boys keep the place spotless, after all. It's just unfortunate that some of the decor sticks out like a sore thumb.

Chitoge, Kosaki, Ruri, Shuu, and I were standing at the _enormous_ ornate doors. You know, the ones with the giant golden lion heads? Yeah, talk about extravagant. Or just plain old, makin'-a-statement.

"Your house is bigger than mine…" I glanced at Chitoge, who'd looked so surprised, "And why're you so shocked? You've been here before."

Some heads turned my way.

"Oho~! Kirisaki-san, you've been to Raku's house, have you~?"

Shuu nudged my side playfully, that 83 grin on his face.

"Yeah!" she chirped, oblivious, "Papa had business with his dad, so…"

Behind me, the two brown-haired girls seemed relieved. Huh. Wonder what that's about?

We began making our way inside. Ryuunosuke and some of the boys were there to greet us, standing in a line on either side of the hallway. They held a giant banner that said "Welcome!" in big letters. When'd they have the time to make that? I only called about the study group twenty minutes ago.

"Welcome home, Young Master!" Ryuu bellowed, "I hear you're studyin' with some friends today!"

"Yeah, that's right…" I scratched my cheek, "If you could bring us some tea, I'd really appreciate it."

"Roger that, Bocchan!"

The man saluted and took off, running down the hall. Yeah, subtlety wasn't really his strong suit.

Ryuunosuke Sasaki was Issei Ichijou's right hand man, and the second-in-command of the Shuuei-gumi Yakuza. It wasn't like Claude at all though; while the pink-suited man had attained his position with tact, diplomacy, and pure skill, Ryuu had clawed his way to the top with raw power. The man was a beast on the battlefield… or so I hear. He may be rough around the edges at times, but when he's on base, he's a complete softie. Ryuu cooks meals, takes care of my garden, tends to the animals…

You'd think he's just being nice to me 'cause I'm the son of the boss, but no. He's nice to everyone. The other guys call him Anigo and stuff! ...Oh, that's the yakuza way of saying "brother". I figured it'd be 'Aniki', but…

Well, what do I know. Point is Ryuu's a good man. Cares for his "family", and would do anything to protect 'em. Loyalty, and dedication like that, Issei respects. And I think the whole Shuuei group would agree.

"So, Raku!" Shuu chimed in, "Ya' change your room at all?"

"Not since the last time you were here…" I raised an eyebrow. Where'd that come from? "What? You don't like it?"

"Juuust makin' small talk~"

And so we started walking.

...You know, come to think of it, I _hadn't_ touched my room at all. Not literally, of course; I had to sleep  somewhere. But I hadn't changed anything. I haven't added anything, taken down anything… I haven't moved my futon from the moment I woke up in this crazy world. 'Cept to wash it, of course. The futon, I mean.

I blinked.

...Futon, huh? I feel like I'm forgetting something important…

"Uhh, Raku? What's up?"

I looked up from my thoughts. Shuu and the others were standing at a door.

"This is your room, right?" he pointed, "Unless you moved or somethin'...?"

I shook my head, "No, no, you're right…" I walked over, embarrassed. "Sorry. I was thinking about something else."

"Are you feeling alright, Raku-kun?" Kosaki frowned, "We can do this another ti— Eep!"

Ruri elbowed her in the ribs.

"It's okay! I'm fine…" I assured, "I was just thinking about…" My brain juggled a few ideas. "...my sister. Yeah, my sister. We got to talk this morning before I left for school, so it's been on my mind."

Shuu's face lit up.

"Oh! You did?" his eyes were sparkling, "How's she been?"

"She's doing great!" I grinned back, "We couldn't talk long, 'cause it was pretty early, and she was busy…" I trailed off, realizing our position. "Oh, sorry guys. We should probably start studying."

Everyone seemed to straighten up at that, as if they'd forgotten why we'd come here in the first place. Idly, I wondered how many of us were actually going to get work done today.

I opened the door to my bedroom.

"Welcome home, Raku-sa—"

…

…

I knew I was forgetting something.

"Uwaaa!?"

"S-So cute!" Chitoge squealed, practically tackling the little spirit, "Raku, is _this_ your sister?"

Kosaki and Ruri blinked in pleasant surprise, the taller of the two a few seconds away from joining her blonde friend. Shuu just kinda stood there, stunned.

"... _Yes._ " I said with false, gilded confidence, "Yes, she is. This is Otama, and she's _my little sister_."

I spoke with intent, through clenched teeth and widened eyes. Honestly, it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself... Hopefully, the little Kitsune got the message, right?

"Wh-Wha?" Otama looked around the room confused, "Who's what? Who's going on? What are you all?"

Ah, on second thought, I shouldn't expect an isolated-from-civilization-for-three-centuries deity to pick up on social cues. And hey, I think you have your questions mixed up.

Silently, I clapped twice, opening the mental link between us.

" _Hey, sorry for the short notice…_ " I gave her an apologetic look, " _But can you pretend to be my little sister for a bit? Just until they leave is fine._ "

She gasped. Physically and mentally.

'Y-You want us to be siblings?' she thought back, 'Raku-san, I… I'm so honored!'

I blinked.

" _I… guess you don't have to reverse it then, if you don't want to_ ," I laughed, " _We already share a blood bond, come to think of it. If it makes you happy, I'd be happy too._ "

Her smile was a Radiance of its own.

'As you wish!'

A warm sensation, an orange glow, and a flash of light…

…

"Raku-nii!" Otama pouted, "You didn't tell me you had friends coming today!"

Wow.

It was a spur of the moment decision, and a shot-in-the-dark wish, but _wow_. Otama plays the little sister role very well.

She looked like a normal girl. Her fox tails and ears had disappeared, leaving her in the orange kimono. The magatama necklace was nowhere to be found, and her 'makeup' had vanished as well… was that a part of her spirit lineage? I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm not gonna' look a gift horse in the face... or something like that.

" **...What a lucky coincidence for you** ," I heard another voice in the back of my head. " **You better treat her well.** "

I blanched.

' _Of course! Who do you think I am?_ ' I frowned, ' _I'd never do anything to hurt her! Or anyone!_ '

" **Good.** " a breath of finality, " **Not that I expected any kind of mistreatment from** _ **you**_ **, ya' Goody Two-Shoes. You barely call on her for wishes, and that's her literal purpose in life!** "

' _I told you before, up on the rooftop._ ' I sighed, ' _There isn't really anything I need. The only reason I make wishes is because she wants me to._ '

" **You're such a strange human.** " Megumi muttered, " **I'm sure you have desires! Everyone does!** "

' _I do._ ' I admitted, ' _But it's much more satisfying to achieve those things with your own hands, isn't it?_ '

I want Kosaki to succeed. I want Chitoge to smile. I want Ruri to live her life, for Tsugumi to embrace new experiences... for Marika to break free of her prison, for Yui to find her home… I want Haru to open up, I want Paula to _open up_ to Haru... I want Fuu to be herself, and I want Shuu to… well, keep being Shuu, I guess.

' _I want them all to be happy. You and Otama too._ ' I breathed, ' _I won't deprive them of happiness by just_ _giving_ _it to them. They'll never find peace that way._ '

Peace comes from within. Self-reflection, self-discovery. I want everyone to find that. To put the past to rest, and look to a new tomorrow with a smile on their faces.

' _Otama wanted someone to care for._ ' I knew this. ' _For her to care for, and to care for her. If that's within my power, I'll do it. With all my might._ '

" **You and your hero complex.** " she grumbled, " **You can't make everyone happy, you know.** "

'... _Then I'll die trying._ '

What's so wrong with a happy ending?

"Sorry, sis…" I scratched the back of my head, "It all just kinda' happened. We were planning on doing a little study group in here…"

"Oh! 'Kay~!" she chirped, "I'll go to my room then!"

Your room?

Actually, never mind. Just roll with it.

"Aww, why not hang out with us, Otama-chan?" Chitoge rubbed her cheek against hers, "We can all play games and stuff!"

…

A little pause…

...before Otama's smile brightened the whole room.

"O-Okay!"

Chitoge grinned, before reaching for the TV remote. Shuu got to work plugging in the console into all the proper ports, and Ruri started going through the different games I had. Kosaki sat next to her friend, pointing out the ones she and Haru had played before, as Otama practically bounced up and down in excitement.

Aww…

For someone who'd gone three hundred years without another living soul, I'm glad to see her so… happy. So unabashedly, unbelievably happy.

Back then, she might've been putting on a brave face… or maybe she truly believed it. Believed that humans would come back for her. That her centuries in solitude had purpose. That it would all pay off in the end. Whatever the case was, for her to be with others again… finally, after all this time...

It takes someone with nothing to appreciate _something_ , after all. And now, Otama had what she always wanted.

Maybe I've got a bit of a wish-granting power myself.

...

...Wait a sec.

"Uh, you guys…" I started, "Don't we have work to do?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shuu asked, not looking up from the cables, "We finished our homework before we left."

I blinked. "You what?"

"Yeah... 'study group'? It's just an excuse to hang out." he said simply, booting up the system, "Come on Raku, we've done this kinda' thing for years."

I blinked. Again.

"Y-You're…" I looked around the room, "All of you are _done_ with homework?"

"It wasn't very long, Ichijou-kun…" Ruri drawled, reading the back of one of the boxes, "It's just more review."

"Wh-What about you?" I turned to Chitoge. "You're not done, are you?"

My response was a silent reveal of all three worksheets. Completed.

"You were with me in the menagerie the entire time!" I pointed, incredulously, "When the heck'd you get the time to finish it!?"

"During class…" she said slowly, "Kyoko-sensei gives us way too much time between practice problems."

All I could do was gawk and sputter.

"I-I'm too busy working out the practice problem to do anything else!" I cried, "No way! I can't be the only one who hasn't finished! Kosaki?"

The girl averted her eyes.

"I… did it with Ruri-chan earlier…"

"Oh, come on!"

"For the record, I'm done with homework too!"

You stay out of this!

I ran a hand down my face… Seriously? Three worksheets, front and back, _Pre-calculus_ , and you're all _**done**_!? For real!?

"While you were making up for your absences, Kosaki and I were working on it after class," Ruri said, having chosen a game, "Next time, don't skip school."

"I-I wasn't!"

I let my shoulders droop in defeat. Kosaki gave me an apologetic look.

"...I could help you? If you'd like…?" she smiled lightly, "I'm not very good at this game, so..."

…

I sighed.

"Thanks… but, I'll pass." I grinned, sheepishly. "They're right, it's my own fault. So have fun! I'll just have to finish quickly, so I can join you guys."

"Actually," Ruri called, cutting me off, "The game we're playing only takes four players. Kosaki, go help him."

"H-Huh?"

The four had already started playing. Mariokart, actually.

I felt the anime tears stream down my face.

' _Maybe I should just wish my homework done..._ '

" **Oh?** " a teasing voice," **You're not gonna 'achieve it with your own two hands'?** "

…

I hate you.

" **Love you too.** "


	11. Chapter 10: Passion

" _May our flames never die._ "

* * *

"Then you just substitute for alpha, and…"

"W-Wow! Raku-kun, you're amazing!"

I couldn't help a swell of pride as the words left her lips. Walking her through the problem was simple enough; after a bit of review, I was able to regain my bearings and start the homework. Math was like a muscle— if you don't use it, you lose it. But, even if you _do_ lose it, you still have the… uh, something like the "muscle memory"? Like riding a bike, I guess. It's familiar enough that you can reach your old skill level rather quickly.

That said, I definitely wasn't the _greatest_. I'm in no shape for a test. Sloughing through the problems as I did took me a lot longer than it should have… Then again, that's probably why I couldn't help feeling proud of myself.

I breathed a laugh. "I don't really know about _that_. If anything, _you're_ the incredible one. You already finished, after all."

I… couldn't help but notice her tense when I said that.

"Uh… Kosaki?" I frowned, "Something wrong?"

"N-No… it's just…" she deflated, "I was having trouble, so Ruri-chan tried to help me… and when I didn't understand she just got frustrated… and let me copy hers."

I shrugged, "Everyone copies from time to time... Just don't make a habit of it. It's easy to fall behind in a subject like this."

"I know..." she assured, "I-It's just… when she gets angry, Ruri-chan is—"

" _ **WHOEVER JUST THREW THAT BLUE SHELL, YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED.**_ "

"...scary."

Kosaki shivered, as we both looked over our shoulders at the four across the room.

The others were playing a… rather _heated_ game of MarioKart. Chitoge was doing pretty well, sitting comfortably in fourth. Otama, bless her heart, was in twelfth, still learning how to steer. Shuu had just hit Ruri with a blue shell, taking her first place position, and the girl looked like she could slit his throat at any moment.

Meanwhile, on the opposite end, Kosaki and I sat at the kotatsu. She was _supposed_ to be helping me with _my_ homework… but somehow I ended up tutoring her instead. I wasn't complaining though. Friends help each other, after all.

" _Catch me if you can, Ruri-chan~!_ "

" _ **DO NOT TEST ME MAIKO, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.**_ "

...Looks like they're having fun.

The "study group" was going… poorly. As study groups go, that is. Shuu just wanted to play video games, and the others just wanted to hang out… I wish they'd have just told me though. Totally hung me out to dry…

"I get it…" I admitted, "The only way to improve is with practice… but with the test so soon, there really isn't time…"

Defeated, Kosaki sank forward into the table, resting her head on her arms. She let out a muffled sigh.

"I'll try my best… but I'll probably fail again..." she mumbled into the desk, "...It's like Fukuda-sensei was looking right at me when he explained the make-up assignment..."

"...The… what?" I gulped, "When did he say that?"

" _The day you were absent,_ " Ruri called from across the room, " _If you score below a 75%, he's giving you a workbook to finish over Gol_ — _**MAIKO DID YOU PUT A BANANA UNDER THE ITEM BOX YOU SON OF A**_ — _!_ "

Ignoring the threat upon Shuu's life, Kosaki splayed herself out over the table.

"And I was so excited too…" she sighed again, "There goes my vacation…"

I blinked. "Vacation?"

The girl turned her head to look up at me.

"Did you forget, Raku-kun?" she laughed, "Next week is Golden Week!"

...I'd completely forgotten.

From the 29th of April to the 5th of May was Golden Week, a series of holidays that most Japanese schools and workplaces recognized. Among those holidays were things like Children's Day or Showa Day… It was often the first vacation of the school year, since it happened so early. Point is, it was a week off, and that was awesome.

Sheesh… I missed a lot. Come to think of it, all the important announcements and stuff happen on Mondays. The one day I happened to miss.

"I… guess I did forget," I admitted, glancing at Otama across the room, "Things have been so crazy lately… I guess I just lost track of time."

Kosaki smiled.

"Mom's taking us to the countryside," she slowly pushed herself up, "My aunt runs a hot-springs resort there. Haru-chan's semester starts next month, so we're taking her and some of her friends on a trip before they go back to boarding school."

"Nice… Boarding school, huh?" a thought struck me, "I've been wondering, why _does_ Haru go to a boarding school? Why didn't she go to Bonyari Junior High with us?"

It was an honest question. One I felt I knew the answer to, but an honest question nonetheless.

"Oh! Um…" she tapped her chin, "Haru doesn't really get along with boys. She says she feels more comfortable around girls, so mom enrolled her there."

That made sense. I wonder if Nanako knew about—

"She met Fuu-chan on her first day, and the two have been close ever since!" Kosaki smiled happily, "They're such good friends. When mom told her about the trip, she was so excited they were going together that she almost passed out!"

With a nosebleed, I'm assuming…

Well, with Nanako's penchant for shipping her daughters with various potential love interests, I'm not terribly surprised. In fact, I'm pretty sure she planned this from the start…

"What about you, Raku-kun?" Kosaki asked, "Are you doing anything next week? Going anywhere? Visiting anyone?"

...

A certain girl crossed my mind.

"...A visit, huh?"

Kosaki only tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

We studied until our brains couldn't take anymore… so it only took about twenty minutes. Thankfully, Ryuu brought over some tea to ease the coming headache. After a short break, I was back to tutoring her, and after a few problems, I could see she was starting to get it.

"Alright…" I looked over our papers, filled top to bottom with practice problems, "That's probably enough for today. If we keep working like this, I think we might actually stand a chance."

"You really think so?" Kosaki sighed in relief, "Friday can't get here fast enough…"

I grinned, before leaning back to stretch. The test would be in our sixth class that day, so we'd have a bit of time to review at lunch…

…

My gaze wandered across the room, to the four still playi—… actually, the _two_ still playing video games. Chitoge and Otama were chatting about something. Chitoge seemed really enthusiastic— you know, that tone of voice you take when you talk to kids or pets? Yeah, that. Otama either didn't notice or didn't care, because she was drinking up her every word.

On the other hand... the game had turned into some personal vendetta for Ruri. The girl furiously hammered away at the buttons, angrily navigating the menu as she set up her duel with the— currently undefeated— champion, Shuu Maiko. I wasn't sure what the _exact_ win-loss record was, but it must've broken the double digits by now.

I guess the race started. Ruri leaned into every turn, twisting and contorting her body as her character drifted… and she wasn't even using motion controls. Meanwhile, Shuu was laughing his ass off, maintaining his first place position all the while. Of course, the ease with which he did so, only made her more angry and unfocused. The race ended with her in second, Shuu in first, and a controller about to be thrown through the TV.

"...Someone's competitive, huh?"

"She's always been this way…" Kosaki smiled, "Ruri-chan hates to lose… although, she's never been this upset before…"

"Ah…" I reached for a cup and took a sip of tea, "Probably 'cause of _who_ she's losing to."

"Maybe… O-Oh!" she perked up, "Raku-kun, that's my—"

I raised an eyebrow, as I took another sip. "Huh? What is it?"

"...It's nothing. Never mind…"

I put the cup down silently. That was weird.

" _Again!_ " Ruri demanded, " _One more!_ "

" _While it's my duty as a gentleman, giving a lady what she wants…_ " Shuu laughed as he dodged a fist to the face, " _I'm kinda' hungry. Besides, it's getting pretty late. We should head out._ "

I glanced at the clock. About 6:30, huh?

"Ah, well…" I stood, offering Kosaki a hand up, "This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe when I get back from my trip?" she took my hand, "We can do our make-up work together!"

"Hey, hey…" I laughed nervously, "Don't give up so cheerfully. We've got this!"

"Yeah, Kosaki-chan!" Chitoge had popped up from behind us and threw an arm around each of our shoulders, "With Raku-senpai teachin' ya', you've got nothin' to worry about!"

The girl smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Chitoge-chan. And thank you, Raku-kun." she pumped her fists, "I'll do my best!"

I glanced at the blonde, whose face was awfully close.

" _Senpai_ , huh?"

"Only when it comes to stuff like this," she flashed a peace sign over Kosaki's shoulder, "You're a really good teacher! I'm getting better at animal duty every day!"

...She was. Although, considering who we're talking about, she had nowhere to go but up.

With one last squeeze, Chitoge let us go, smiling all the while. Being the victor of their little match, Shuu had left Ruri to put away the game console— a task she begrudgingly took. She still refused to meet his gaze, steaming over her losses.

"Oh… everyone's leaving?"

Otama stared up at us with innocent eyes. It was taking quite a bit of willpower not to rush over there and hug her with all my might.

Apparently, I didn't have to. Chitoge swept the girl up in her arms.

"Don't worry Otama-chan!" the blonde rubbed her cheek against hers, "We'll come and visit you soon!"

Kosaki soon joined the impromptu group hug, an act that Otama embraced completely. And literally. Ruri's animosity all but melted away at the sight, as she simply smiled from afar.

Wait. Where was—

A hand descended upon my shoulder, pulling me to a corner of the room.

"Hey, Raku…" Shuu's tone was rather serious, "Who is that girl? And why have I never seen her before?"

Ah.

Looks like that wish I made didn't alter his memories at all… Although, that's probably for the best. The last thing I want to do is manipulate a friend.

Lying to someone will always end poorly.

"She's… an adoptive little sister," I sighed, "It's a long story, and I don't know if you'll believe me."

The boy crossed his arms. "I got time."

...A serious Shuu was somewhat intimidating.

"Otama… she's an orphan," I scratched my cheek, "I found her out in the woods. She hasn't seen her family in years… but she took a shine to me, so I took her in."

The blond blinked.

"It's completely true," I glanced at the girls, chatting about something or other, "I know it sounds farfetched, but—"

"I believe you."

My eyes shot to him. "R-Really?"

He gave me that grin of his. I could see the trust in that smile.

"Taking in a lost child is _absolutely_ something you'd do," Shuu squeezed my shoulder, "No matter how inconvenient, no matter how tough, and no matter how much it'll hurt, you're _always_ rushing in to help people. It's what makes you _you_."

I… looked away, with a slight blush. Damn it. How am I supposed to respond to that?

"But, _man!_ What a surprise!" he put his hands on his hips, "Who'da thunk you'd adopt a kid!? When you mentioned a sister, I figured you were talkin' about Yui-nee!"

"Oh. Well…" he turned his gaze to me as I started, "Truth is, I was. Yui-nee and I were on the phone for a while this morning."

His smile brightened.

"Wow! Heckuva coincidence, huh?" he spoke happily, but not loud enough for the girls to hear, " _Two_ sisters… Raku, you sure got it made."

I gave him a wary look. "And… what's that supposed to mean?"

"Eeeexactly what you think, good sir~!" he joked, "You're living the dream, my friend!"

"That so?" I sighed.

Chitoge, Kosaki, and Ruri fawned over the little girl with nothing less than fascination, as Otama simply basked in the joy of every moment. Friends. Family. People to look at her. Care for her. Love her. The young deity was a bundle of smiles.

"Yeah…" I grinned, "I am pretty lucky."

Shuu smiled at the scene.

"The day Raku Ichijou passes up an old woman crossing the street… is the day hell freezes over," the boy stated it like a fact, "Would I be a bad friend if I said that kindness could be the death of you?"

"You wouldn't be," I shook my head, "But even if you did say it, I doubt I'd listen. I'm a stubborn bastard like that."

The boy laughed. "That's for sure."

I looked upon my friends, my family with a smile.

You might be onto something, Megumi...

* * *

With the cuddling session officially over, the six of us stepped out into the hallway of the syndica—

…

Things looked busy.

Yakuza rushed through in suits and ties and attire _far_ more sophisticated than they had any business wearing. Some men carrying boxes went by, their pace quickened by Ryu barking orders at 'em from a few rooms away. They seemed to be in a damn hurry too, the way they practically tripped over themselves.

"R-Raku-nii?" Otama clung to my pant leg, "What's going on?"

"You're not under attack are you?" Chitoge adopted a fighting stance. Despite the school uniform, rather intimidating. "If it's Claude again, I swear…"

"It… doesn't seem that way." I observed, "Hang on, let me ask."

As a group, we approached Ryuu who upon noticing us, jumped down from his position on the stage. Huh. Since when did we have a stage?

"Young Master!" he bowed slightly, "What can I do for ya'?"

"Hey Ryuu," I greeted, "We were just wonderin' what was happening. Looks pretty hectic."

"Oh! Truth is, we got a surprise visitor!" the man scratched the back of his head, "Head of a big mafia group. Dropped in on us outta' nowhere too! We just got the call, so we're settin' up fast as we can before the limo gets here."

I whistled. "How long are they staying?"

"Didn't say," Ryu shrugged, "But I hear the trip was last minute, so she won't stay too long, I think."

"Oh, I see…"

…

I whipped my head up, "Wait, 'she'? As in, a woman?"

"That's right!" he affirmed, "Boss of the Char Siu Mafia's a chick! Could barely believe it myself! The whole group was fallin' apart I tell ya', next thing you know, this girl comes outta' nowhere and gets the whole thing up an' runnin' again! Scares me to think about it!"

The man shivered. Ignoring the inadvertent sexism, I turned to my friends with a sigh.

"So, it looks my big sister's on the way. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

* * *

"Raku-chan! It's been so long!"

The leader of the Chinese mafia practically crushed me in a hug, twirling me around with _surprisingly_ strong arms. I returned the embrace as best I could, but it was rather difficult with both legs in the air.

"You know, when you said 'see you later'? I didn't think you meant _later today_ …" I said, once I regained my footing, "...It's good to see you."

Yes, here she was. Long, violet locks flowed to her back, a braid brushing each of her hips. A flower headband kept it back, framing a charming oval face, eyes sparkling a brilliant amethyst. Petal earrings, rosy cheeks, and a bright smile.

Yui Kanakura was in the building.

"It's good to see you too! Wow, you've grown so tall and handsome! And strong!" Didn't you just spin me like a ragdoll? "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too…" I smiled, as she released me from her arms, "Speaking of 'missed you'..."

"Yui-nee!"

Shuu bounded up on all fours, like a dog. "Yui-nee, remember me? It's Shuu! Shuu Maiko!"

"Shuu-chan!" the woman pet him on the head, ruffling his hair, "You haven't changed a bit!"

The boy only grinned stupidly, proverbial tail wagging back and forth. She made him roll over, play dead, and a couple other tricks (that he performed with surprising dexterity) as we looked on in slight confusion. Ruri made a fist, unconsciously.

I should probably step in.

"It's not just him," I tapped Yui on the shoulder, turning her gaze toward the others, "I'm sure you remember—"

A gasp.

"Chitoge-chan! Kosaki-chan!"

This time, she tackled _two_ people in a hug, and spun _both_ of them around. Kosaki flailed her legs cutely, surprised by the girl's strength, while Chitoge kind of leaned into the motion with a silly grin, like she was having the time of her life. Yui's smile was infectious, and the three were starting to laugh along.

Next to me, Otama tilted her head, confused, while Ruri merely quirked an eyebrow. Shuu was on the floor moping, having been robbed of his master's affection.

"You're both so pretty!" Yui squealed, finally letting them down, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Everyone's so grown up now!"

She turned her gaze to the two girls at my side.

"Oh! Where are my manners…" the woman bowed politely, "I'm Yui Kanakura. Raku-chan's older sister."

"It's nice to meet you," Ruri bowed as well, "My name is Ruri Miyamoto. I'm one of Ichijou-kun's classmates."

"I'm Otama!" the spirit chirped, "And I'm Raku-nii's sister too!"

Yui smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ruri-chan! Otama-chan! I hope we get along~!"

Seemingly unfazed that I had a younger sister, the woman turned to the rest of us and spoke.

"You're still together, after all these years…" she smiled, before her expression changed. "Oh! We're missing a few…"

"Ah…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Tsugumi's out on a mission right now, and Haru-chan's at home. Marika's…"

…

I let the sentence trail off. I'm sure she knew where the girl was.

"Well," she clapped her hands together, "We have a _lot_ of catching up to do."

"That's for sure…" I grinned, "Let's head back to my room. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Taking her luggage, the seven of us made our way through the hall, chatting as we went.

* * *

Seven.

Can you believe there's seven of us? It's like a dream.

Chitoge, Kosaki, Ruri, Shuu, Yui, Otama, and myself. I can't remember the last time I've been surrounded by this many friends.

" **Sure, just forget about me. That's cool~** " a voice in my head chided playfully, " **But seriously though, it's** _ **eight**_ **. Don't forget it.** "

Right. Eight it was.

The _eight_ of us sat around the kotatsu, as Yui animatedly told some stories from our childhood. The woman was more than happy to refresh our dusty memories with colorful tales of tag, baths, and hide  & seek. Although one of those things was more embarrassing than the others.

As it was now, Yui sat between Shuu and Chitoge, the lady of the two blonds having the wall to lean on. Next to Shuu was Ruri, who sat next to Kosaki, who sat next to me. With Kosaki on my right, Megumi sat on my left as a mental projection, unseen to anyone else. She looked upon her younger self, sitting in my lap.

"Wow… Raku-nii, you really fought a wolf for Chitoge-nee?" the little spirit looked up at me in awe, "You're so brave!"

"I-It wasn't really anything special…" I looked away, "Besides, it wasn't a fight. I didn't wanna' hurt it."

"You were always so kind to animals…" Yui gazed at me fondly, "No matter how much it hurt. When we found you, there was blood running down your face... You were really pale, Raku-chan."

My eyes wandered upward.

"I was so scared…" she clutched her hands to her chest, "There was no way you could walk, so Chitoge-chan carried you to the hospital on her back."

"Ohh~" I swooned, "My hero~!"

"All in a day's work!" Chitoge declared, confidence oozing, "Anything for a damsel in distress!"

...

The two of us shared a look, before we broke out into smiles.

We talked for a while, just reminiscing over the old days. Well, Yui and I did. Everyone else listened intently, whether they'd forgotten, or hadn't been there in the first place. Ruri looked at me in a new light, and Shuu nodded along, the blanks in my story filling in for him. Raku'd only told him bits and pieces of his past, so this must've been pretty satisfying to hear.

"Oh, before I forget…" I reached into my pocket, "Here."

I placed the unbroken key into Yui's hand. She gasped.

"R-Raku-chan…" she murmured, "How…"

"I took the piece in the locket and put them together again," I scratched my cheek, "It's hard to explain, but…"

She shook her head.

"No," she smiled, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't question it. It doesn't matter."

The woman clutched the key like a lifeline.

"I got to see you after all."

I smiled back… but a bubble of guilt rose through my conscience.

…

" **What's wrong**?"

Megumi posed the question, unheard to the others.

"... _I feel bad._ " I shook my head, as their conversations went on without me, " _No, I feel… disturbed. By myself. Lying shouldn't be this easy._ "

" **What**? **You're not lying**!" she objected, " **You are literally** _ **not**_ **lying. At all. Even if you were vague about the truth, you've never lied**!"

I stifled a sigh, hoping no one would catch it.

" _...Fine. I'm not_ _lying_ _…_ " I conceded, " _But I still feel like I'm lying. I'm deceiving them. Tricking them. Someway, somehow._ "

It was her turn to sigh. Hers aloud.

"... **Well, I can't do anything about** _ **that**_ …" Megumi's ears twitched, " **I know you. No matter what I say, you're gonna' keep feeling guilty.** "

That was true.

" **But I will say this**."

Oh?

I turned my gaze to the goddess.

" **Whatever choices you make**? **Whatever victories you have**? **Every loss you endure**? **Whatever you do from now on**?" she scooted closer with every word, " **That's on you**. **It's not Raku Ichijou's life anymore. It's yours. Anything 'Raku Ichijou' does, is you. It's all you.** "

I frowned. What does that have to do with anything?

" **I'm saying it because** …" she was sitting up against me now, staring straight into my eyes, " _ **You**_ **are** **Raku Ichijou. So what, Maiko doesn't know where Otama came from? Who cares, Kanakura doesn't know how her key got fixed? Otama is here. The key is fixed. Your actions themselves might lack a little grace, but there's nothing but good intentions behind them. You hold nothing but goodwill for Otama, and repairing the key clearly means a lot to her. To both of them. Hell, that's right! Otama exists for literally** _ **one reason**_ **, and you won't even let her grant your wishes because you** _ **don't believe you've earned it**_ **, or some crap. You feel guilty for a half-truth? Please.** "

Whatever her point was, it had been lost in a rant of sorts.

" **Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Got a little carried away** ," she smiled cheekily, " **My point is, you have good intentions. And that's enough.** "

My brow furrowed.

" _But... what if it's not? What if I… go too far? I could hurt someone._ "

" **Trust me kid, I doubt that** ," Megumi laughed, " **You're the kinda' person who couldn't hurt a fly on purpose, let alone on accident.** "

I half-scowled. What's that supposed to mean?

" **And besides** …" she averted her gaze, " **If that ever happens, I'll be the first to stop you**."

…

" _I see._ " I nodded, imperceptibly, " _Thank you, Megumi. I hope it never comes._ "

" **Probably won't**!" she chirped, mood back to normal, " **But all that aside, my point is this.** "

Her eyes met mine again.

" **You are Raku Ichijou** ," she stated firmly, " **Your actions are his. You need to take responsibility for those actions. Half-truth, whole-truth, whatever. And no matter the action you take, no matter the consequences, it will stick with you. It will be yours. There's no escaping it, because** _ **you are Raku Ichijou**_ **.** "

She poked my chest with the declaration. Her form was intangible, but I felt the impact with every word.

" **This is your life now. You have to live it.** " her tone grew solemn," **However that may be, you must.** "

…

" _Thanks_ ," I smiled genuinely, " _That… really did help. Thank you._ "

" **Really**? **I just spouted whatever came to mind**."

The deity flushed lightly, trying to brush it off. Like the thought of her helping someone was embarrassing. As a former wish-granting entity, that was…

" **I-In any case**!" she sputtered, " **You should get back to your friends** , **before they notice you're spacing out**!"

I did just that, but…

" _There's eight of us, you know?_ "

I left her something to think about.

* * *

"Oh!" Yui exclaimed, noticing the clock, "It's gotten so late already!"

"Time flies when you're havin' fun," I remarked, rolling my shoulder to get the stiffness out. Otama in my lap, imitated the action. "You guys want to stay for dinner? I'm sure the guys have some big feast planned."

I pointed the question to my school friends. The four of them exchanged glances.

"Sounds good to me!" Chitoge grinned, "I should text Papa though."

"Ah!" Kosaki pulled out her phone too, "I'll ask my mom!"

Shuu shrugged, "My parents are out of town for the week. I'm good to go."

I glanced at Ruri, who merely nodded in reply. Never one to turn down a free meal, huh? The girl ate as much as Chitoge sometimes. Though, her height made it all the more surprising.

"U-Uh, actually…" the door slid open to reveal Ryuu, "Don Kanakura's visit was so sudden that we weren't able to throw anything together…"

I blinked. That was surprising. Usually, the boys would throw life and limb into making sure their guests were accommodated.

"Well… that's fine," I let Otama off me and stood up, "I can just make something then."

"Ooh! Raku's home-cooking!" Shuu grinned, "You ladies are in for a treat!"

Ruri quirked an eyebrow.

"I take it you're speaking from experience?"

"You know it!" the boy pumped a fist, "When he was learning as a kid, I was with him all the time! I know his cooking journey start to finish!"

He finished with a girlish little twirl. Ruri grew a tic mark on her forehead.

"As a kid…" Yui murmured, before a thought struck her, "Wait, Raku-chan! Do you remember what we used to do on summer nights?"

I blinked. Then skimmed through Rak—… _my_ childhood memories. Finding my answer there, I stood up.

"Yeah, I do. It's still in the same place," I declared happily, "Here, I'll go grab it."

And so I shuffled behind Kosaki into the closet—

"What is it?" Chitoge called.

—and returned with an old pot.

"It could use a wash…" I looked it over, "...and a new gas canister, but we should be good to go."

I glanced up to Chitoge, Ruri, and Otama, eyes wide in excitement, stomachs growling in anticipation, and mouths practically watering.

"...I take it you girls know what hot pot is?"

Only enthusiastic nods in reply. I guess they had hot pot in the spirit world, too.


	12. Chapter 11: Melt

" _Old flames can reignite. All it takes is a little spark._ "

* * *

"Ohh, I'm so excited!"

The self-proclaimed 'excited' voice came from a certain blonde ball of energy, bouncing up, down, and off the proverbial walls. It was a bit charming (and honestly kinda' cute) but all the shaking made the lighter in my hand a safety hazard.

I offered a smile from my spot below the table, "Fond memories of hotpot?"

"You know it!" she pumped her fist, "When we were little, Papa used to take Tsugumi and I to this restaurant downtown? The pots there were like, _this_ big!"

Chitoge gestured with her arms, spreading them as far as they would go. Uh, yeah, no. I'm sure her childhood proportions were responsible for _that_ particular memory. A pot that size would be… dangerous, to say the least. Speaking of…

"And… done," I muttered, finally able to sit up. I'd just lit the burner, so we could get cooking soon. Just as soon as the others get back from the kitchen.

...

Well, there's no sign of them yet. Guess I can indulge her a bit.

"Ah… forgive me, your highness…" I spoke in a false posh accent, "I regret to say that _our_ hotpot is but a mere fraction so gallant…" I did a short bow, "My deepest apologies."

It must've taken her by surprise. Chitoge let out a little laugh, before stifling her smile and holding her head high.

"Rise, Sir Raku of… Ichijou," she adopted a similar voice, stumbling over the name, "T'would not do well for one of your stature to bow to Us."

I blinked.

"For you are the great dragon slayer of this realm!" she proclaimed with such confidence, "Twas you who went forth and brought peace to the land! And all We can offer is a feast in your name. Tis We who should seek your pardon!"

Huh. Chitoge's good a roleplaying. Noted.

"I would accept nothing more," I rolled with it, "I wish only for the safety and prosperity of your kingdom, my... liege." Were there female lieges?

"Even still…" she spoke in that proper tone, "The crown lives because of you. The lands are free, our people cheer your name! There simply must be something We can offer!"

I took a moment in my bow to ponder. Something I'd want, huh? Um… what works with the scenario? I was never good at stuff like this.

"Perhaps your hand in marriage, dear Princess?"

…

A suggestion that left us red and sputtering. Oh look, Yui's back.

"What? It makes the most sense!" the heir to the Char Siu mafia defended her idea, "Knights saved the kingdom and married the princess in all those old stories!"

"Mhm! Mhm! I agree!" Shuu stroked his chin approvingly, grocery bag in hand, "Besides, isn't it every man's fantasy to slay the dragon and charm a princess?!"

He did an impression of a sword swing and a swooning maiden as he spoke.

"From what I've heard today, Ichijou-kun seems more like an animal tamer than a _slayer_ …" Ruri threw in her two cents, "Also, what kind of hero cooks for his own banquet?"

"The best kind!" Shuu chided, "And hey, if the land lost enough knights to be in danger, they're probably short-staffed!"

Emerald eyes narrowed behind their lenses. "How much do you know about chivalry, exactly?"

A spark of mirth in his. " _Kishimichi?_ Sounds tasty."

A small voice from across the room, "Um, Maiko-kun, I think that's _kimchi_ …"

A sound of palm meeting face.

" **I can't** … **ugh** …" a long sigh, muffled by her fingers, " **You're all idiots. I don't know why I hang out with you.** "

Such was our lively evening.

As Ruri throttled Shuu with all the torque in her four-foot-nine-inch body, I let out a breath and looked around the room. On my right, Megumi leaned against the wall by the socket, a hand to her forehead and a gritted smile in a sort of frustrated endearment. Otama, blissfully unaware of her grumbling elder counterpart, sat with Yui and Kosaki by the bookshelf, helping unpack the ingredients they'd just brought over from the kitchen. It seemed as if her excited appetite tripled with every item she laid eyes on. Er, don't suppose I can wish that drool off my floor?

And Chitoge…

"M-Marriage…?"

Oh. Right.

Still reeling from Yui's proposal (of _my_ proposal), the girl could only flush and avert her eyes. Every few moments, she'd look at me, meet my gaze, and look away again. It was around the fourth time that she finally crossed her arms, turned her nose up, and huffed:

"Wh-Who'd wanna' marry you, anyway!?"

There's the tsun we all know and love.

Her outburst was met with laughs all around the room. Chitoge could only look around, flustered and confused.

"Hey, hey, no need to be so defensive…" I held my heart in mock-pain, "I'm not that bad, am I?"

She reddened further.

"Wh-What?" the blonde waved her hands in denial, "Wait, I didn't mean… No, what I meant was…"

"We know what you meant, Kirisaki-san~" Shuu took a seat across from her, unpacking vegetables. His glasses were still a mess from his thrashing. "We're just teasing is all. S'what friends do sometimes— we don't mean anything by it."

"Th-That's right!" Kosaki jumped in, a little red herself, "B-But I understand why you would react that way. It's sort of an embarrassing topic…"

"Ehh? What do you mean?" Yui tilted her head, "Who _wouldn't_ wanna' marry Raku-chan?"

Across the room, Ruri raises her hand.

Ouch.

Feeling our stares on her, the girl merely shrugged.

"What? He's not my type," she recited like a fact, "Sorry to disappoint."

I shrugged right back. No arguing with that.

"Oho~?" Shuu was at her side in an instant, "So you have a type! And what exactly would that be, Ruri-cha— o _O_ _ **F!**_ "

Whatever bravado he had was knocked out of him when the wind left.

"Definitely not you," Ruri withdrew her elbow from his stomach, satisfied, " _Ichijou-kun_ is better than you."

I flinched, for both our sakes. Someone's on a warpath today.

"You know…"

All eyes went to Yui.

...

Her eyes met Chitoge's.

"They say, the more you deny something…"

Then Kosaki's.

"...the closer it is to the truth..."

Then Ruri's.

"...especially in matters of love."

…

"Alright, that's enough flirting for now," I dropped a palm over Yui's head, as if pressing a button, "I'll get to cooking, but you guys can relax 'til it's ready. Maybe play some games? You only had time for one, earlier."

Shuu must've liked the sound of that, 'cause he grinned and got to setting up the console. Ruri's eyes sparked at the prospect of revenge. Kosaki took the chance to pat her cheeks and hide her face, Chitoge doing the same. Otama perked up at the familiar word, and Yui slid away sheepishly.

Geez. I know she's here for a night, but I'm gonna' have a heart attack if this keeps up.

Megumi snorted, " **I'm not bringing you back if you die for a stupid reason like that.** "

I could only laugh in reply.

* * *

Did you know Yui kicked ass at fighting games? I sure didn't.

As we waited for our stew to… well, _stew_ , Shuu took the opportunity to bring one out. Fighting game, that is. Designated chef that I was, I chose to abstain, but everyone else was practically raring to go. Especially Ruri. But I think socking Shuu's character in the face was more cathartic for her than anything else.

They cycled through players a while before trying the built-in tournament mode. Shuu fought Ruri and won, Kosaki fought Otama and lost, and Chitoge fought Yui and got perfected. That is to say, she didn't land a single hit.

Next round, Shuu fought Otama and lost (he went easy on her for sure), and Yui did the same in the finals. But when Shuu and Yui fought for third place, she got a perfect again.

Shuu wasn't the competitive type, so he was fine leaving it there. Ruri on the other hand, brought it up and asked Yui for a match.

And promptly got destroyed.

Chitoge tried next and got the same. I took a shot and lasted thirty seconds. Otama wanted to try because everyone else did, and she won! Making her the supreme champion, again.

Ruri looked upon my sisters with a new respect. Wait, she knows Otama doesn't understand this game, right? I'm pretty sure she just presses buttons.

Anyway, Yui'd had enough for now and decided to sit out the next few matches. So Shuu, Ruri, and Chitoge cycled through playing each other while the Ichijous watched. Kosaki meanwhile, had stepped out to take a phone call.

"Um, Raku-kun?"

Oh, speak of the… well, angel, I guess. Kosaki was gesturing I come join her in the hall.

So I nodded, sending a mental message to Megumi to watch the food. Ignoring the " **Wait, what?** ", I stepped out of the room.

"S-Sorry to bother you…" she started.

I frowned, "It's no trouble at all. Is… something wrong?"

The girl fidgeted as she straightened the hem of her skirt, her phone in her hands. The screen was still on, from the recently ended call with… her mother, it said. Oh. Did something come up? Or was this work related?

"I… um…" she couldn't meet my eyes, "Well, it's just—"

 _!_

Ah, my phone went off. I moved to decline the call, but I looked and, "Oh, uh…" I showed her the Caller ID, "It's your mom. Should I take it?"

"Oh! Um, sure…?"

Er, that response wasn't very reassuring.

" _Hey kid!_ " my phone hadn't even opened all the way when her voice rang out, " _Hear you're treatin' my daughter to dinner! Don't suppose you changed your mind about marryin' into our shop?_ "

Cue the Nisekoi spit take.

" _I'm kidding, I'm kidding…_ " she assured, apparently trying not to laugh, " _Listen, I already told Kosaki that she could stay at your place for the night—_ " Um, what? " _—but when Haru heard, she wanted to go too. Hope that's alright?_ "

I blinked. Haru wants to hang out? Or, _look_ out for her sister, more like. Should be fine. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if she remembers who I am yet. With Yui here, now's probably a good time.

"Yeah, sure…" I nodded, "I think we have enough for one more."

" _Good, because she left like, five minutes ago._ " Ah. Got it. " _Oh, and I hope there's enough for_ _two_ _more. Think I heard her say somethin' about that friend of hers, Fuu-chan?_ "

Two it was then. "I'll throw some more mochi in."

" _Thanks kid! Ooh, you even know her favorites? What a guy~!_ "

"Uh-huh…" sarcasm in two syllables.

…

A thought occurred.

"Hey, uh…" I scratched the back of my neck, "I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but…"

" _Hm?_ "

"Well, it's just, with both Kosaki and Haru here…" I lowered my voice so her daughter couldn't hear, "Are you gonna' be okay for dinner?"

…

" _Ooh~! Puttin' the moves on_ _me_ _?_ " she laughed, " _Ballsy~! Not even I'm safe from your charms, huh?"_

"...Forget I asked."

A bark of laughter. " _Ha! Don't sweat it kid!_ " she laughed a bit more, before…

…

" _Thanks. That's really sweet._ " Sincere." _But I'm a married woman you know. I'll be just fine here._ "

I breathed a smile.

"You're welcome," I nodded, "I'll see you at work, Ms. Onodera."

" _Ugh, how many times do I gotta' tell you to call me Nana—_ "

I hung up the phone with an audible clack.

"...Oh," seeing Kosaki's eyes on me, I spoke up, "So Haru and Fuu are coming."

"Y-Yes…" she averted her gaze, "But…"

...She seemed troubled.

"It's okay," I assured, "The more the merrier, right?"

"I guess…" her words trailed off. She looked a bit confused. So that wasn't it, huh?

"...Is something wrong, Kosaki?"

"What?" she shook her head quickly, "No, no, it's nothing…"

I frowned.

"...Well, if you say so, I won't pry…" my phone returned to my pocket, "But I'm always here if you wanna' talk."

"Oh! Um, thank you." She nodded, before shaking her head again, "It's just something small, so I didn't want to trouble you…"

"You could never trouble me…" I said, like I'd had to say before, "Is it something I can help with?"

"Well, um…" she twirled that lock of hair, "Mom told me Haru-chan and Fuu-chan were coming… but she told _me_ to ask you if it was okay. But she must have asked you herself just now... right?"

I blinked. "That is weird…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Maybe she's just multitasking and got too caught up? She has to work things out with suppliers last weekend, so she could be busy."

"And so she forgot…?" Kosaki nodded to herself, "Maybe… I don't know."

"Well, you can always ask Haru when she arrives," I offered, "...or ask her when you get home. Don't worry, it's probably nothing."

"Y-Yeah, you're probably right…" she perked up, "Okay... Thank you, Raku-kun. I feel a little better now."

"Anytime," I grinned, "C'mon, let's get back in there. Food's almost done."

She was happy to oblige. Opening the door, I followed her inside.

* * *

Megumi eyed me impatiently as soon as I walked in. " **What took you so long?** "

' _Oh… sorry about that, I was in a hurry_ ,' I bowed my head a bit, ' _I didn't mean to put that on you so fast—_ '

" **What? Oh, the food. It's done, by the way, but I don't care about that** ," she waved me off, " **You just missed out on something big!** "

That so? ' _Mind filling me in?_ '

" **Happy to** ," she grinned, " **I'm gonna** ' **share the memory with you, okay?** "

I quirked a brow. ' _You can do that? Since when?_ '

" **Since always**!" she puffed out her chest, " **It's an advanced form of Communication. The magic Otama uses to communicate with you mentally.** "

' _Hence the name…_ ' I shook my head, ' _I need to learn how it works soon. Otama gave me access to some of its other abilities, right?_ '

" **That's right** ," Megumi nodded, " **You should have her teach you sometime. Anyway, are you ready?** "

' _As I'll ever be, I guess…_ ' I took a seat, ' _How weird is this gonna' feel?_ '

" **Depends. When's the last time you've been in a female body?** "

My brow twitched. ' _I think you know the answer to that question._ '

" **I'll turn tactile senses off then. Just visual and auditory** ," she shrugged, before snapping her fingers, " **Here we go!** "

Tactile? Aren't you a projectio—

* * *

Suddenly, I'm much shorter. Even sitting down, I'm much shorter.

Shuu and Ruri are entertaining Otama, one far more expressive than the other. The little fox spirit doesn't seem to mind though, as she regales them with tales of the Ichijou household. The story of the lost cellphone earned a laugh or two.

While they were occupied with that, Yui and Chitoge were still at it, playing that fighting game again. It's in a quieter voice, one not quite as playful as before, that Yui asks her a question.

" _Chitoge-chan, can I ask you something?_ "

The blonde girl blinks. Through some magic or another, she's able to read the mood. " _Okay… what is it?_ "

" _I want you to answer honestly…_ " she selects the stage and the match begins, " _What do you really think of Raku-chan?_ "

" _Really think…?_ " Chitoge ponders, " _He's my friend. A great friend. My first, and most important._ "

Yui laughs lightly, " _Such a strong bond, even after all these years._ "

" _Y-Yeah…_ " she laughs too, " _My best friend from back then is my best friend again. When I heard it, I thought I was dreaming. It feels like something out of a TV show…_ "

" _Or a fairy tale…"_ Yui finishes, " _Can I ask what drew you to him? This time, not the first time_."

" _H-Huh?_ " the question must've surprised her as her character takes a hit, " _Well, aside from sitting beside him and being together those first two weeks…_ " Chitoge sighs, " _It's hard to explain. Raku just radiates this… warmth. I feel like I could share anything with him, even before I knew._ " She glances at her friend. " _Is that weird?_ "

" _No, not at all,_ " Yui says, inputting a combo, " _And I suppose you feel a similar trust with me, considering you're being so open._ "

" _Um… yeah,_ " she nods, " _You're right. You two are good people. I felt it from the moment I met you… again._ " A laugh, then a pause. "... _You know, I...? ...Never mind._ "

Yui looks at her, " _No, what is it?_ "

" _It's just… embarrassing…_ " her eyes turn downward, " _Because he seemed like a good person, I was really afraid of... disappointing him? Something like that._ "

Yui frowned, " _What makes you think you could've done that?_ "

" _It's when we first met…_ " she shakes her head, " _No, the second time. I made him lose something really important to him… I thought he'd hate me._ "

" _But you made him_ _find_ _something really important to him, too…_ " Yui smiled, seeing her confused, " _He found_ _ **you**_ _. You're here again._ "

Chitoge breathes a smile, " _It's nothing I did. I was transferring in anyway._ "

" _I don't just mean that…_ " Yui glances back to make sure Ruri and the others aren't listening. They aren't. " _Listen, Raku-chan has changed. I hear it was very recent. Raku's father has noticed, and it happened around the time you came back into his life._ "

The blonde fidgeted. " _...It's not a bad change, is it?_ "

" _Not at all. Actually, he's more outgoing than ever._ " She takes the first match. " _You know, this is the first study group he's had with friends other than Shuu-chan?_ "

This grabs her attention. " _Really? Why? Kosaki-chan and Ruri-chan have been here with him too, haven't they?_ "

" _Apparently, they hadn't really interacted as a group until recently,_ " Yui laughs again, " _Or that's what Shuu-chan tells me. It was when you arrived that everyone came together._ "

Chitoge looked at her. " _So… that means…?_ "

" _You brought them together?_ " Yui smiles, " _It seems that way. You must've inspired something in him. Just from our phone call this morning, I could tell Raku-chan was different._ "

" _Really…?_ " Chitoge dodges a kick, " _How so?_ "

" _He seemed so… confident? Or at least more than before…_ " she can't seem to find the words, " _And when I saw him in person, I could tell. He's not the Raku-chan I knew anymore. That awkward little boy is gone…_ "

Chitoge is silent.

" _...You two were close._ "

" _The closest,_ " she smiles, " _Raku-chan was always social, but that summer was the first time he made friends that stuck. Aside from Shuu-chan, of course. But when we all went home, and Shuu-chan wasn't around, it was always me and him…_ "

" _...I'm sorry._ "

" _What's there to be sorry for?_ " Yui smiles, lowering her head, " _Change always happens. In people, in places, in things. No matter how much you want them to stay, no matter how much you try to keep them as they are… they do._ "

…

" _But it's not always a bad thing._ " the woman continues, " _If you live in the past, you can't progress. That's what I've learned. So… even if Raku-chan isn't there anymore..._ "

Yui smiles.

" _Maybe I can learn to love 'Raku Ichijou' just as much._ "

…

Chitoge is stunned. It's easy to see. Her inputs stop, and Yui wins again.

" _Oh, so close that time!_ " Yui speaks encouragement, " _You almost had me there!_ "

" _Love…_ "

" _Hm?_ "

" _Love…_ " Chitoge murmurs, " _Love him… Do you mean…?_ "

Yui… says nothing. She smiles.

" _I do. I have for a long time._ " Yui confesses, " _Or, I thought I did. But maybe I was in love with… a ghost? The memory of that little boy._ " She smiles to herself. " _Seeing him again has my heart all jumbled._ "

" _But I'll figure it out,_ " she continues, " _It's why I'm going to ask you again."_

" _What do you really think of Raku Ichijou?_ "

…

" _Are you asking me if I…_ " her voice is quiet, _"...if I love him?_ "

Yui nods. " _I am_."

…

…

" _I… I…"_

" _You don't have to answer right away,_ " Yui affirms, " _I wanted to put this in your head, because…"_

" _You did. Ten years ago._ "

Chitoge is silent.

" _I… I did?_ "

Yui smiles. " _I felt you deserved to know._ "

…

" _I think…_ " Chitoge breathes, " _I think I get it. The kind of person he is now, I think… he's definitely the kind of person I would fall in love with._ "

Her face is incredibly red. Her heart is beating out of her chest. Did she just say that out loud? _Aghh I wanna' punch myself in the face!_ Or so her inner thoughts say.

" _But…_ " she catches herself, " _I don't know where I stand now. Raku is… special to me. The most precious person I have. And I've known him three weeks…"_ she nods, " _The happiest three weeks of my life. It's too early to say for sure, but…"_

" _I feel like I could fall in love with him all over again._ "

...

This time, she does punch herself in the face.

" _What am I_ _ **saying**_ _!?_ " she shakes her head violently, " _He's just a friend to me! Why'd you have to put these thoughts in my head!?_ "

Yui smiles.

" _Well, like you, I have to go home tomorrow._ _Un_ _like you, I live a continent away. And I won't be back for a year or two..._ " Her voice doesn't waver, " _So I want to do everything I can, while I'm still here, to make sure you and him are happy._ "

"... _Yui… you…_ "

" _So…_ " the girl wipes her eyes with her arm, " _Give it some thought, okay?_ "

Chitoge… nods. " _I will. Thank you for telling me._ "

" _And you better think quick, before someone snatches him up!_ " Yui grins through a sniffle, _"He's a good guy, like you said. It's only a matter of time before someone else notices! Or maybe they already have~?_ "

Just as she says this, Kosaki walks back into the room, followed by…

* * *

I'm back to reality.

' _Wow…_ ' I blink a few times to get my bearings, ' _That was…_ '

" **A lot? I know.** " Megumi nods, " **That's what you missed**."

I frowned, ' _Was I really gone for that long?_ '

" **Guess so. A lot can happen in five minutes. Speaking of** ," she points to the pot, " **No time has passed since I gave you the memory, but you better turn that off now that we're done.** "

Oh, right.

"Alright everyone!" I called, "Food's ready!"

The room filled with cheers, and the smell of miso.


	13. Chapter 12: Warm

" _Thanks. And let us part this, hollow ataraxia._ "

* * *

"Wow! It looks _sooo_ good!"

Words that left me beaming with pride. Or so I'd like to say. Over the past three weeks of living here, I've made a genuine effort to improve my cooking. A genuine effort, rewarded with shaky, yet certain steps forward. I was doing well! That said, being praised over something as simple as hotpot… honestly felt kinda' patronizing. Not that Chitoge meant it that way, of course. Unfortunately, I've just discovered that in matters of my own self-improvement, my pride goes past unreasonable to just plain stupid.

"Hm. Doesn't look too bad. You're getting better."

Well, I'm sure glad I didn't feel pride.

The ten of us— yes, _ten_ — sit around the kotatsu of my room, bowls and spoons at the ready. Chitoge and Otama sat side by side, mouths open and eyes sparkling. Yui, Ruri, and Kosaki regard their antics with comfortable smiles. Shuu's acting all high and mighty with his ladle, being put on serving duty. As for me, I'd just unveiled my creation, the main dish, the aforementioned hotpot.

The cold appraisal comes from one Haru Onodera, the newcomer to our little function. By her side, the Fuu-chan I'd had the pleasure of meeting once, Suzu Ayakaji laughs lightly to herself, privy to a joke we've yet to hear. Or perhaps one we've yet to make? Who knows. Hard to tell what goes through her head.

" **Tell me about it. Even I'm having trouble** ," Megumi lets out a sigh, " **What a strange girl**."

And so, a room meant for one is filled by double digits.

I leaned back, and let my head rest against the wall as the soup came around, a certain warmth filling my chest at the smiles that followed. We were huddled in the corner, but I bet that cozy feeling spreads through the whole room. I'd get up and check, but Otama was in my lap again, and all our legs were sort of tangled underneath the table.

Finally, the ladle reached our bowls. Or so I assumed. Blocking my view was a very bright kimono vibrating in place. I could feel my kneecaps disintegrating under the pressure.

"Whoa, hang on there…" seeing her go for the spoon, I sat up a bit, "Not yet. Gotta' give it some time to cool off."

She stared up at me, pouting, "For how long?"

"Not too long," I assured, patting her head, "It's just too hot right now, so we gotta' blow on it, 'kay?"

"Ohh…" she saw Kosaki and Yui doing it, and nodded, "Okay!"

A sigh of relief. Otama might've been a few millennia old, but on the edge of society, a freshly cooked meal was still foreign to her. She really was like a kid at times. Ah well. Now she knows better. Anyway, let's forget all that! Time for some h—!

" _HOT!_ "

* * *

"..."

"...Shut up."

"I wasn't saying anything."

Chitoge huffed as I dabbed at her lips, slightly puffy and pink(er than usual) from the burn. Around us, everyone else was eating and chatting comfortably, our own bowls gone cold long ago.

"But now that I am…" I muttered, continuing my thought, "Saying things, that is. I figured you'd know better."

"I was just excited, okay?" she mumbled, her words obscured by my finger, "And I can do this myself, you know."

"Stop talking, you're making it harder," I laughed, finishing up, "Besides, I'm almost done."

It was two minutes to the first aid kit, and another three to apply it. In that time, the others had already gone through their first (in Ruri's case, second and third) bowls. There was still a lot left, but Chitoge was eyeing the pot every few seconds, only making my job harder. She glanced aside as I put a bit more ointment on.

"Y'know…" Shuu's voice from across the table, "I knew you two were close… but this… I can't even make fun of this. Joke just kinda' tells itself."

"What's there to joke about?" Yui asks, resting her chin on her palm, "I think it's cute!"

" _I think_ you're both crazy," I grumbled. Chitoge's sputtering meant I had to start over. "Besides, I made the soup, so I feel like it's my responsibility."

"That's sweet…" Fuu quirked a brow, "I think…?"

"Well, your 'responsibility' was delicious." Yui smiles, "Thank you, Raku."

"Okay, _that_ joke, I can tell."

Thanking Yui for her taste (and ignoring Shuu's joke in poor taste), I got back to work.

"Hey Maiko," Ruri called, "Did you just take the last fishcake?"

"Oh, sorry. Did you want it?" he waggled his eyebrows, "I'll give it to ya' on one condition!"

"...And what's that?"

"Admit it!" he declared, "Just admit that I am the winner! The victor! The nonpareil! The undefeated, unbeatable, devilishly handsome champion of all video ga— _aC_ _ **K**_ _!"_

"Sorry," she popped the fishcake in her mouth, "You were saying something?"

"And you say _we're_ close…" I muttered, "Isn't that like, an indirect kiss?"

…

Shuu gave me a pointed look. "Raku, you're the last person I wanna' hear that from."

Kosaki blushed and took a sip of her tea. Huh? Did I miss something?

Frowning, I shrugged it off and finally capped the ointment, stepping back from Chitoge.

"Aaaand done." I nodded, noting her shiny lips, "You know, lip gloss looks good on you."

"Ha ha…" she looks away and holds out her bowl, her face slightly red, "Now if you're really sorry, you'll heat this up for me."

I sighed and shook my head, "You got it, Princess."

Now the _rest_ of her face was burning. Great.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson, Chitoge-chan…" Yui wagged a finger, "Patience."

"Think she got that, yeah." The whole ointment thing took at least ten minutes. "Though I think we all know a thing or two about waiting."

I said as I twirled the locket by my chest. Yui only smiled and looked away.

"Hey, what's the story with that?" Haru chimed in, "I see you wear it all the time, even at work. Looks heavy."

"So's the story," I remarked, "If you got time."

She shrugged, pulled a bit closer and listened.

* * *

"Wow…" Haru's voice was soft, "So we knew you ten years ago?" She shook her head. "It's like a shoujo manga."

"Uh, not shou _jo_ , but close enough…" I laughed, "And I feel everyone shares that sentiment. It's hard to believe, I know."

"Not _too_ hard to believe," she huffed, crossing her arms, "Come to think of it, I remember you."

I blinked. "You do?"

"Yeah. Or, being _mad_ at you, at least."

"Ah." Fitting.

It made sense. Kosaki was her whole world back then, and suddenly some boy she'd never met shows up to whisk her away? I don't know if Ra—… I don't know if _I_ realized back then, but as soon as I knew Kosaki had a sister, she was invited into their little circle.

I shook my head with a smile. No, I doubt that I'd known. 'Another friend for everyone? The more the merrier!' I'm sure that was the only thing on my mind.

"...So that's what you meant…"

Fuu's voice cuts through a silence I didn't know was there. I glanced up. What? Meant? When did I mean? I mean, when did I mean it? Um… Crap, what was the question?

"That day, we met…" Oh, that. Wait, didn't I—? "When you thanked me for—"

"Anyway!" I cut in. The less people who hear about that, the better, "So that's that. Anyone want more soup? I'm throwing in more meat soon."

Haru glanced toward her friend, a silent question. Fuu shook her head, mouthing she'd tell her later.

Well, I guess it can't be helped. Still, it's so embarrassing…

"One over here!" Chitoge raised her hand, a satisfied sigh crossing her empty bowl, "And make it a double!"

"I wouldn't mind another," Ruri dabs a napkin to her lips, "Kosaki, what about you?"

The girl's head perked up.

"Huh?" She blinked and shook her head, "Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"I'm tappin' out too…" Shuu pat the ground like a wrestling mat, "Damn, you really know how to hot a pot, Raku."

... I'll take the compliment, I guess.

And the ladle comes around again.

"So, Yui!" Shuu pipes up from his position on the floor, "How goes college? Anything interesting going on?"

Yui blinks into a smile, "Oh! It's going really well!" she nods, "I'm on track to graduate this year actually. Then it's off to the races!"

She finishes her sentence with a cute little fist pump, palm to her bicep. Cue applause.

"Wow, you're graduating college already?" Haru gasps. Seeing Yui tilt her head, she continues, "S-Sorry, I thought you were… well, you just look so young!"

Yui blinks.

"Um, actually…" I decide to cut in, "Yui's only eighteen. She's super smart too. Already on her way to a teacher's license, right?"

"Ehe, I guess the last part's true…" she takes me in a sort of half-hug, blushing at the praise. I ruffle her hair a bit, "I only have a few months of school left."

"You're amazing…" Fuu smiles, "If you don't mind me asking, what made you want to become a teacher?"

"I wanna' know too!" Chitoge leans forward, "Out of all of us, I thought Raku'd be the one to take up teaching!"

A sigh escapes my lips. "This again?"

"It's true though!" she nods sagely, "You're super helpful at the menagerie! You always know where things are and what to do… And when I ask a question, it's like you have the answer before I even ask! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

I stare straight into the tatami floor. "L-Laying it on thick, aren't you?"

"Aw, he's blushing!"

And so, I slam my flushed face into the kotatsu, laughter all around.

I feel a gentle palm on my shoulder.

"Chitoge-chan's right, Raku..." It's Kosaki's voice I hear, "You helped me with my homework earlier too, even when I was having trouble… I think you'd make a wonderful teacher."

Well, if I hear something like that, all I can do is pout. "Thanks…" I lift my head, "I-It was really no trouble though. I'm just glad I could help."

I'm met with two bright smiles. My embarrassment melts away. Ahh…

"You were tutoring them, Raku-chan?" Yui's words bring me back down to Earth, "What subjects?"

There was a sparkle in her eye I couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, she was eager.

"It was Math for me…" Kosaki offers, taking her homework from her bag, "I was having trouble with Trigonometric Functions and Raku showed me how they work."

Er, right. That's what they're called.

"Mhm, mhm…" Yui looks over the papers and nods along, "You did good work, Raku. As a teacher though, I'm not sure about these shortcuts."

Kosaki and I blink in unison. "Shortcuts?"

"There are plenty of teaching methods, and none of them are wrong…" Yui adjusts the glasses she'd put on at some point. "But, most would agree that teaching a student shortcuts before they understand the fundamentals is counterproductive."

I… nodded. I wasn't expecting the lecture, but I'll take it nonetheless. "I didn't even realize I was doing that. Thanks Yui. I'll remember that for next time."

"You did good though, really. And you meant well, just… keep that in mind." Yui assured, her eyes wandering up the page, "That goes for whoever this is too." She pointed to some writing toward the top, "This is an Addition/Subtraction Formula worksheet, and they're using Sum and Difference Formulas."

Ruri flinched.

"While it's a completely valid solution, it's a bit too advanced for where you are right now," Yui put the paper down, "Again, I'm sure there were good intentions, but…"

The room was tersely silent.

"Well, either way…" Yui seemed to read the mood, "From what I see here, you'll be learning Sum and Difference formulas next week anyhow. Still, you should have a bit more faith in us teachers. Our entire purpose is to raise you all to new heights. No matter how far ahead or behind you feel."

"We believe in you, so believe in us too. 'Kay?"

…

Otama starts clapping.

I don't think she really understood anything that was said, but was impressed anyway. One by one, the rest of the room joined her, to Yui's embarrassment.

"A-Ah, everyone…" she spoke up meekly, "W-Wha…?"

"You're so passionate!" Shuu grinned, "It's nice to see teachers that really care about their students like that. You've got my vote, Kanakura-sensei!"

"I guess I have a long way to go…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Still, I wonder what Kyoko-sensei'd say to that."

Shuu let out an awkward laugh. Ruri gave him an odd look.

I took the moment to collect myself, then bowed to Chitoge and Kosaki, "I'll be sure to do better in the future. Let's work hard together from now on."

A gasp, a sputter, and…

The two nod back. "We'll be in your care."

A set a smiles all around.

"You'll all do just fine," Yui says warmly, "You're all still learning. Still growing. I am too! I don't think that ever stops. And I think that's the most reassuring thing I learned about being an adult."

She looked about the room.

"So here's Kanakura-sensei's lesson of the day!" she raises a single finger, "We're all human. We're not perfect. We're going to make mistakes, but they're all a part of our journey. So don't be afraid!"

"When one of us falls..." I nod, "We'll all be there to pick you up."

Yui smiles again. "So live life to the fullest."

A breeze blows through the room, as her words settle in our hearts.

* * *

Well, that was the cheesiest thing I've ever said.

I don't even care though. The way everyone smiled afterward… I can't even put it into words, how this feels. I'm so…

...so happy.

"Um, Raku-kun?"

I manage to take the goofy grin off my face in time for Kosaki to look my way.

"What's up?" I offered, "Something wrong?"

"O-Oh! No, nothing like that," she shakes her head, "Yui asked me to ask you if we can use the bath?"

Right. By the way, it had gotten so late that Yui suggested a sleepover.

And no one had the heart to refuse.

"Yeah, no problem," I nodded, "You girls go ahead. Shuu and I'll put the food away."

"N-No, you should go first!" Kosaki shook her head, "And we should clean up. You did all the cooking, so it's only fair."

"Nah, I insist," I waved it off, "You're the guests after all."

"But it's your house!" she wouldn't give up, "And we've already imposed so much, and—"

"You're not imposing…" I sighed, "I think I've made it pretty clear that we love having you here."

"S-Still…" Kosaki looks up at me, pink dusting her cheeks, "I think you shou—"

"I don't think it matters anymore," I laughed, pointing behind her, "Ruri went in while we were talking."

A gasp, as the girl glanced between me and the open door of the bath. Kosaki huffed in betrayal. "You tricked me!"

"Guilty," I held my hands up in admission, "And for my penance, I'll be putting the food away while you use the bath first. Please forgive me."

She pouted, "Fine, but just this once…" she couldn't help her smile. "I'll see you later, Raku-kun. Thank you."

I gave a smile and a wave as she disappeared into the bath.

* * *

…

…

…?

I raise my head blearily, blinking to clear the cobwebs. Ah… I must've fallen asleep at the kotatsu. What time is it? Were the girls still in the bath?

Wiping the drool from my face, I pull myself out from the table. Aw man, my legs miss the warmth already. A heated kotatsu in the spring… I can only imagine the temptation in the winter.

Checking my phone told me it was around midnight. So I'd been out for about an hour? The girls should be done by now then.

That thought in mind, I stood up and walked toward the door—.

…

Oh.

In the center of the room lay a bowl of chocolates, a pile of wrappers neatly set aside. The problem was what those wrappers said.

"Whiskey Bonbon".

Well, that's not good.


End file.
